Like Father Like Daughter
by RingosGarden
Summary: School year three in the life of Taylor Black. Sequel to 'A Day In The Life' Read how her father's escape and Godfather's appointment at DADA effect her already hectic life.
1. Escape From Azkaban

A Day In The Life Pt

**This is the sequel to 'A Day In The Life'**

**I skipped year two and went to year three.**

**Enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Moony!" This cannot be happening… "Moony!" I yell again, glancing down at the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that the owl had just dropped on the table. I pick up the paper and run to Remus' room, where he is still sounds asleep.

"MOONY!"

He jumps awake and falls flat on his ass beside his bed. "What!"

I throw that paper at him and his face grows white as he reads the title aloud, "_Sirius Black Escapes From Azkaban!_"

Remus pushes himself up so he is sitting on the edge of his bed and I watch as he reads the rest of the article. When he finishes, he places it down on his night table and stares at me.

"At least you'll be with me at Hogwarts this year…" I state.

"No one has ever escaped before," Remus says, confused, still attempting to wake himself up. "It's impossible."

"Apparently not," I reply exiting his room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You are not to leave until one of the Weasleys comes to get you," Remus states from the living room.

I glare at him from the couch. "I know dad. You can leave. It's not as if I won't be seeing you on the train tomorrow, although I don't understand why you think it's best that people don't know you're my godfather- my friends won't care if you're also our teacher."

"Taylor-"

"Okay- fine!"

A loud cracking noise sounds, meaning that he's apparated out of the house and I remain sitting on the couch with my shrunken trunk in my pocket, staring towards the fire.

The fire suddenly turns green and I jump up as Fred and George come spilling out of it. I run over and hug them both.

"How are you doing?" Fred asks me seriously. I look at him in confusion for a moment before I understand why he is asking me.

"Right," I state. "Fine for now, however, once back in school-"

"You'll be fine," George states and kisses me on the forehead. I shrug at him and take a handful of Floo powder. I look back at Fred and he smiles.

"After you m'lady," he states.

I roll my eyes and throw the power into the fire, which instantly turns green "Diagon Alley!" I state and step through the fire, quickly finding myself facing the rest of the Weasleys at Diagon Alley. I stand still for a moment too long and find myself thrown to the ground by George who lands on top of me.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" I ask, as he props himself up on his hands, which are on either side of me.

"Very much so," he replies with a wink, and stands, giving me his hand, as Fred comes out of the fire.

When Ginny sees me, she runs over, engulfing me in a hug. "How are you?" she asks me in a low whisper. 

"Fine," I reply and stop smiling when I make eye contact with Mrs. Weasley. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" 

"Mum and Dad let them ahead," Ginny replies. "They're letting me stay with you Fred and George to get all of our school stuff."

"Shall we go then?" Fred asks. "Get this all over with?"

Shopping as quickly as possibly, we get all of our new supplies for the new school year all under two hours, and that's with running into people who we know, some of whom will no longer even look at me.

"Prat," I state as a friend of Ginny's, who upon seeing me ran in the opposite direction, was out of view.

"Let's go find Harry, Ron and Hermione." Ginny states with a frown.

"Harry's here?" I ask.

"Yeah," George replies. "Something about him blowing up his aunt and spending the remainder of his summer at the Leaky Cauldron."

"_Nice_."

Just outside of the Leaky Cauldron, we ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Hermione ran up to me and gave me a hug each, but to no surprise of mine, Ron simply nodded at me.

Harry and Hermione greeted Fred, George and Ginny and then we made our way inside where Mr. Weasly was sitting at a table reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet, _where a copy of my father was staring up at him

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asks, avoiding my eyes.

"No," Mr. Weasley says, looking grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

I look away as Mrs. Weasley and newly elected Head Boy Percy enter the bar, carrying their own purchases.

Ignoring me completely, Percy strides right towards Harry, extending his hand. "Harry, how nice to see you."

"Hello Percy," Harry replies, trying not to laugh.

"I hope you are well?" Percy asks, shaking Harry's hand still.

"Very well, thanks-"

"Harry!" Fred says, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old boy-"

"Marvelous," says George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."

Percy scowls at both of them and Mrs. Weasley tells them both to stop.

"I'm going upstairs to change for dinner," Percy states, disappearing. 

To my right George sighs. "We tried to shut him in a pyramid when we were visiting Charlie this summer," he tells me. "But Mum spotted us."

Dinner that night was highly entertaining. The innkeeper, Tom, put three tables together to fit the seven Weasleys and Me, Hermione and Harry.

"How are we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred asks as we eat our desert.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," Mr. Weasley replies.

This gets everyone's attention and we all look up at him.

"Why?" Percy asks curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," George says seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods with HB on them-"

"-for Humongous Bighead," Fred finishes.

Everyone except for Percy and Mrs. Weasley laughs and Percy tries again. "Why is the Ministry providing cars, Father?"

"Well as I haven't got one anymore," He says. "-and I work there, they're doing me a favor-"

From his tone of voice, I suspect that he's not telling is the complete truth, but he says nothing more on the matter.

One by one everyone goes upstairs to finish packing. As I am already done, having done it before dinner I say downstairs and take a stool at the bar, ordering a butterbeer.

Shortly after, a frazzled looking Harry bounds down the stairs. "Hey," he says quickly upon seeing me.

"What's up?" I ask, jumping off the stool and joining him.

"Ron forgot his rat tonic somewhere down here," he states, looking on the floor near the table where we had had dinner. He finds it and stands back up, doing well to avoid my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head and starts to move towards the stairs. "Ron's looking for this-"

"Harry," I state. "You're an awful liar. You'd do well to tell me what's wrong."

He sighs and sits down at the end of the table, and I join him sitting across from him. "Coming down here," he states. "I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing about telling me something or not. They said that- um- Sirius Black…um- he escaped to find me."

I bite my lip and look down at the table, slamming my fist down on it. "_Lovely,_" I reply.

"Do- do you think it's true?" he asks me slowly.

"Fucked if I know," I reply, looking back up at him. "I don't know him, Harry. This school year was going to be difficult enough without knowing that bit of information."

"I know," he replies, softly.

"Just remember, whatever may happen, that Hogwarts is the safest place to be as long as Dumbledore is there- and don't go looking for him, Harry- no matter what you might hear."

"Why would I go looking for him?" Harry asks me, aghast.

I stand up and he follows me. "Just promise me?"

"Okay," he replies as we climb the stairs to our rooms. "I promise."

We run into Fred and George on the landing, hiding in the shadows, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room searching for his Head Boy badge which Fred was holding. It now read _Bighead Boy._

Harry and I both forced laughs. Harry went into the room in order to give Ron his rat tonic for his pet rat Scabbers, and then shut himself in his own room. I sigh deeply and Fred and George stop laughing to look at me.

"What's up?" Fred asks.

I don't reply and George gestures me into the room that they were sharing. I had my own room, as did Harry, but everyone else had at least one roommate. Fred locks the door behind him and walks over to his bed as George sits upon his own, leaning against the wall at the head of his bed. I sit beside George cross-legged on his bed and look down at my hands.

"Apparently," I start. "The Ministry believes that my father escaped from Azkaban to kill Harry."

There's silence for a few moments until Fred speaks up. "Well that explains why the Ministry is providing cars."

I look up at him and raise my eyebrows. "Well there's nothing we can do about it," he says with a shrug. "Harry will be at Hogwarts after tomorrow where Dumbledore can keep an eye on him."

"Nothing else?" I ask

"I believe we let it be known to you in your first year that we could care less who your father is," George states from beside me, placing his arm around me. I lean into him and close my eyes.

"Thanks," I reply. "You have no idea how much I've appreciated your friendship."

He moves my head down so it's on his chest under his chin. "Don't thank us. It's what a friend should do."

"Mmm," I reply, suddenly feeling completely relaxed as George starts to play with my hair.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please tell me your thoughts .**


	2. Introducing Professor R J Lupin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So-**

**These chapters are going to be no where the same in length,**

**So be ware of some uber long and uber short chapters.**

**I'll try to post more than one if a chapter is really short.**

**And here's Chapter 2!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I wake up the next morning securely in someone's arms. I turn around so I am facing George whose eyes are open and a smile is on his face. "Hello there," he says, sleepily.

"Hey lovebirds," Fred states from across he room, "You might want to get up before Mum realizes that you spent the night," he states, looking at me.

I sit up and wipe my eyes. "Lovebirds? Fuck that," I respond, getting of the bed. "If I recall correctly it was you and I who've kissed."

To my pleasure, Fred blushes. It doesn't help matters that he's only in his boxers. Being teammates with him, I have seen him in his boxers numerous times before, but given the circumstances, I'm glad to have made him feel awkward. I turn to George who is now sitting and I smile at him. "See you guys at breakfast," I state and walk to my room to get dressed. Shrinking my trunk with my hand I close the door behind my and walk into Harry's room after knocking.

"Hey," I state, watching as he tries to persuade Hedwig into her cage.

Ron bursts in, pulling a sweatshirt over his head, looking absolutely irritable. "The sooner we get on the train, the better," he states. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," he grimaces, "his _girlfriend_. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"

Harry looks at me and then back at Ron. "I've got something to tell you," he begins, but stops when Fred and George come through the door to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy once more.

We walk down to breakfast together and as we sit, Ron asks Harry what he was saying.

"Later," Harry mutters as Percy storms into the room.

Approaching a wicker basket on top of Hermione's luggage where everyone else was placing theirs I stop as I hear it spitting.

"Hermione," I start. "What is that?"

Fred comes up behind me, poking the basket, which shakes violently making both Fred and I jump backwards.

"It's my new cat, Crookshanks," she replies walking over to the basket. "It's all right," she coos to the basket. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snaps Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?" he asks, pointing to his chest pocket.

"They're here," Mr. Weasley states from outside the door where he had been waiting for the Ministry cars to approach.

"Harry, come on," Mr. Weasley states, leading him up to the fist of the two old fashion dark green cars, and shoving him into its back.

Ron, Hermione and Percy join Mr. Weasley and Harry in the first car while Mrs. Weasley usher me, Fred, George and Ginny into the second car so that she's in the passenger seat and I am in the back between both Fred and George, Ginny on the far right.

The ride was quick and uneventful and we reached King's Cross with a good twenty minutes to spare. The Ministry drivers found trolleys for everyone and unloaded everyone's trunks. Touching their hats at Mr. Weasley they drove off.

"Right then," Mr. Weasley states, glancing around us. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. "I'll go first with Harry."

I watch as they lean through the barrier and Percy and Ginny line up after them, preparing for a run. I look at Fred and smirk, standing on the back of his trolley. He raises his eyebrows at me and he and George prepare to run through the barrier. I hold on tightly as they run through and pull back to stop. I jump off and join Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walk past full compartments and deposit our belongings into an empty looking one. Harry, Hermione and I place our animals on the luggage rack and go back outside to say goodbye. Mrs. Weasley hands everyone a sandwich and a hug. To my surprise, she hands me one as well, ignoring my confused look.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I head to the train as Mr. Weasley pulls Harry aside, more than likely to give him advice on my father. Just as the train begins to move Ron throws the compartment door open and helps Harry in.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry mutters as the train picks up speed.

"Go away Ginny," Ron states.

"Oh, that's nice," she replies, looking intently at me before stalking off. She'll be questioning me when we get to school.

We set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train, where Remus was sitting against the window, pretending to be fast asleep. I frown when I realize that we'll have to sit here.

"Who d'you reckon he is? Ron hisses as we sit down and close the door, taking the seats the farthest from the window.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione whispers.

"How did you know that?" I ask her, and Remus holds his breath for a moment upon hearing my voice.

"It's on his case," she replies, pointing at the luggage rack over him.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron says, frowning at Remus.

I roll my eyes at him. "Are you seriously that dense?" I ask. "The only open position is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well I hope he's up to it," Ron replies doubtfully. "He looks as if one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway…" He turns to Harry, "What were you going to tell us?"

I sit there quietly staring out the window as Harry replays the argument that he overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley having and the lecture that Mr. Weasley had given him on the platform. When Harry had finished I look to Ron who appears to be thunderstruck and Hermione has her hands to her mouth.

Hermione lowers her hands. "Sirius Black escaped to come after _you?_ Oh, Harry…you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry-"

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry states, sounding somewhat annoyed. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron asks, and then looks quickly to me, suddenly realizing that I'm sitting to his right.

Gratefully, Hermione changes the subject to Hogsmeade, a village outside of Hogwarts that we'll be allowed to visit this year.

She looks to Harry, "won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"'Spect it will," he replies. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looks horrified. "_You're not allowed to come?_ But- no way- McGonagall or someone will give you permission-"

"With a killer after him?" I ask as Harry gives a hollow laugh.

"What about you?" Ron asks me, "You, Fred and George must know every passage out of the school."

"Ron!" Hermione states sharply, "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose." I watch as she fumbles with the latch on her cat's basket releasing the huge ginger animal.

"Get out of here!" Ron yells as the cat springs onto his knees.

Remus stirs a bit and I roll my eyes at him. I don't understand what it would matter if he was awake or not.

"It's raining," Harry states, looking out the window after the witch with the food cart came around.

"We must be nearly there," Ron says looking out the black window as well.

The words had hardly left his mouth when the train started to slow. "Great," Ron says. "I'm starving, I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," Hermione states after checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

When the train completely stopped, Harry, who was closest to the door, got up and looked into the corridor. Then, without any warning, all the lamps went out plunging us into total darkness.

I quickly stood up and went to where Remus was sitting, sitting down across from him and shaking him. When he squeezed my hand, I knew that he was definitely awake and paying attention to the situation.

"What's going on?" Ron asks.

"Ouch!" I hear Hermione gasp. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Taylor?" Harry asks.

"I'm here," I reply.

"D'you think we broke down?" Ron asks. "There's something moving outside, I think people are coming aboard…"

The compartment door suddenly opens and someone falls inside. "Sorry- d'you know what's going on?- Ouch- sorry-"

"Hullo, Neville," Harry says.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea- sit down-"

I hear a loud hissing which suggests that Neville tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the drive what's going on," Hermione states. The door squeaks open and there's a thud and two squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that?"_

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down-"

"Ouch!" says Neville.

"Quiet!" I hear Remus say suddenly, standing up, and the compartment instantly turns silent.

There is a crackling noise and he is holding a handful of fire. "Stay where you are," he states, making his way to the door, but it opens before he can reach it.

In the doorway was a large cloaked figure that I recognized as a Dementor, which was a creature that guarded Azkaban. The cloak completely covered the creature's face, its only bit of visible skin being its grey hand. An intense cold suddenly sweeps over the compartment, going deeper than skin level, piercing my heart. I suddenly can see myself being back in the orphanage…my worst memories coming to the front of my mind.

Remus glares at the creature and I hear him mutter "no one is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, go." He does a Patronus charm which makes the Dementor back away, the charm being made from cheer, and the Dementor feeding off of it.

Within moments, the lights are back on and Harry is on the ground, Hermione kneeling over him. As the train starts up again, Harry wakes up after Hermione smacks his face a few times. Ginny was across from me, hugging her knees to her chest, and Neville sat beside her. Ron and Hermione were beside Harry and Remus was standing beside me, reaching into his trunk.

"W-what?" Harry states, realizing where he is.

"Are you okay?" Ron asks him.

"Yeah," Harry says, looking to the compartment door. "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," Ron states, nervously.

"But I heard screaming-"

Remus breaks a slab of chocolate in half making us all jump.

"Here," he states, handing Harry a piece. "Eat it. It will help."

Harry takes the chocolate but doesn't eat it, looking at Remus suspiciously. "What was that thing?" he asks him.

"A dementor," he replies, handing out pieces of chocolate to the rest of us. I shake my head at him, but he thrusts a piece into my hand anyway. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

"Eat," he repeats. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

We watch as he exits the carriage and Hermione begins to tell Harry what had happened while he had passed out. When she is done telling Harry what had happened, she stands up and walks over to Ginny who was quietly crying on her seat.

Remus comes back inside and looks over us all. With a small smile he states, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"

I look up at him and he gestures me to have some, so I take a bite, and I feel warmth spread through my body.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," he states and then turns to Harry. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine," he mutters back, clearly embarrassed.

I spend the remaining ten minutes of the trip staring off out the window into the black night. When the train stops at Hogsmeade station, there is a mad scramble to get off it. I turn to Remus and nod at him, following the rest out into the cold air.

"All righ', you four?" We hear Hagrid yell over the crowds as he ushers the first years into boats. We wave at him, being unable to speak to him at all and get inside of one of the Threshal pulled carriages. The carriages finally stopped at the steps of Hogwarts and we step down onto stone.

"You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted?_

Draco elbows past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps of the castle, smiling.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron states.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Draco says loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" Remus asks as he steps out from the carriage behind us.

"Oh, no-er-_Professor_." Draco replies with a smile, leading Crabbe and Goyle up the stairs into the castle.

We follow the crowd up the steps into the castle and to the Great Hall when we hear McGonagall from behind us. "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

I shrug at Ron and we continue into the Hall, sitting at the end of the table where I ignore all the looks I was getting, giving a small smile to Toph as he waves at me from the Ravenclaw table. It was certainly worse now than it had been in my first year here. I sit looking down at the table, hardly paying attention to the sorting of the first years and I can't help jumping when Harry sits beside me.

"What was all that about?" Ron asks Harry.

He is about to respond when Dumbledore stands up, gaining the Hall's entire attention. I, however, pay little attention as he explains that there will be dementors guarding the castle in attempts to catch Sirius Black, as most of the school looks in my direction.

He pauses. "On a happier note," he states, and I look back up at him, to where I could swear he just smiled at me. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered applause, mostly from those who had been in the compartment on the train with him. "Look at Snape!" Ron says suddenly.

Snape was staring at Remus with complete loathing. It should be a very interesting year, to say the very least.

"As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continues. "Well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

The applause to this announcement was relatively loud and Hagrid was looking down at his hands, clearly pleased.

"Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Ron says, laughing.

"Well I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore states. "Let the feast begin!"

The plates and goblets on the table fill instantly before us with food and drink.

When the feast was over, and Dumbledore told us all to go to bed, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I ran up to the teacher's table to congratulate Hagrid.

"All down ter you four," he says, wiping tears on his napkin. "Can' believe it…great man, Dumbledore…came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough…it's what I always wanted…"

As he buries his face in his napkin, overcome with emotion, McGonagall shoos us away. We join the rest of the Gryffindors streaming up the staircase, through the corridors and more stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy calls from behind us. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no," Neville says sadly. He's always had trouble remembering the passwords. Entering the common room I say goodnight to Harry and Ron and follow Hermione upstairs to our dorm where Lavender and Parvati already are. Upon making eye contact with me, they quickly turn away. I shake my head at them and throw myself into my bed, not bothering to changed, closing the drapes around me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**You know the deal.**

**Click the button.**

**Review the story.**

**Submit the review.**

**Many thanks.**


	3. The Grim

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bored, So I thought I'd post the next chapter. I should really be doing school work right now…**

**As to book two; I will probably be mentioning it in parts, only what I find important. Nothing spectacular.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter; **_L.A.H.H., cottoncandy11, lovesick.melody and bellatrix360._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning, the first thing that Harry, Hermione, Ron and I see is Draco entertaining the Slytherins by pretending to faint. "Ignore him," Hermione states.

Harry drops into a seat next to George. I sit across from him next to Fred.

"New third-year course schedules," George says, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," Ron replies, sitting on the other side of George. George looks up at the Slytherin table in time to see Draco pretending to faint once more.

"That little git," he replies calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," Fred replies, glaring at Draco.

"Anyway, we'll see how Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," George states with a smirk. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

"Can't wait." I look down at my schedule and frown.

"Problem?" Fred asks from beside me.

"Divination," I reply shortly.

"Good luck with that one," George states. "I'm getting rid of that class after this year, and it couldn't come sooner."

I sigh as Ron and Hermione start to argue about something in her schedule. They're cut off when Hagrid enters the Hall.

"Yer in my firs' ever lesson. Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready…hope it's okay…Me, a teacher…hones'ly…"

He grins and walks off to the staff table.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron asks.

I shrug and Ron looks down at his course schedule. "We should get going," he states. "Divination's at the top of the north tower. It'll take a good ten minutes to get there."

We finish our food quickly and say goodbye to Fred and George, heading off towards class.

"It's this way," I state, heading down a corridor. From many late night ventures with Fred and George, I knew the castle pretty well by now.

"Are you sure?" Ron asks.

"Very," I state as we climb some steps and emerge on a landing. With no doors around us, we look up to where a brass plaque is placed on a trap door.

"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher," Harry reads. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

The trapdoor suddenly opens and a silver ladder descends at Harry's feet.

"After you," Ron states with a grin at Harry.

I follow directly behind Harry and climb into the strangest looking classroom that I have ever seen. There are about twenty tables, surrounded by armchairs. The room is dim and stiflingly hot, the shelves around the room filled with feathers, cards and teacups.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I all sit around the same table as a lady with huge glasses, frizzy hair and a worn shawl comes out of the shadows and introduced herself as Professor Trelawney, giving her own welcoming speech which I paid no attention to.

Out of nowhere she suddenly turn to me, "you girl!" I nearly fall out of my seat, being extremely close to falling asleep. "Is your father well?"

I hear a collective intake of breath from the class and narrow my eyes. "I highly doubt it," I state sourly.

"Maybe you should check up on him," she states, as if she just came up with something brilliant.

"And why," I state as she turns away towards another student. "Would I do _that?_"

She looks back at me, eyes large. "What is your name, girl?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" I reply, annoyed. "After all, you _are_ a seer."

"It is clear to me," she says turning away from me. "That not all of you will have the inner-eye as Divination is the most difficult of all the magical arts."

I snort and Hermione nudges me to be quiet. I roll my eyes, take out a piece of parchment and quill, and begin drawing on it until she gives us a most _difficult_ assignment of drinking a cup of tea and then deciphering what the tealeaves on the bottom of the cup look like.

"Right," Ron says, opening his book to where a list of symbols were, after finishing his tea. He and Harry partnered up and I was with Hermione. "What can you see in mine?"

"A lot of soggy brown stuff," Harry replies, and I begin to laugh.

Hermione and I exchange cups and I sigh, looking in to my own book. "Do you believe this stuff?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "It's interesting, at least."

"Well I can't see anything, it kind of looks like a walrus, but apparently that's not a possible symbol."

At my left, Trelawney take's Harry's cup and the room goes silent. "The falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows _that_," Hermione states in a loud whisper. I look at her quickly and try to disguise my laugh as a cough as Trelawney looks to her.

"Well they do," Hermione says. "Everyone knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

"I didn't!" I state, trying to sound impressed. At the table to our left, Dean and Seamus crack up laughing.

She turns Harry's cup, ignoring Hermione's and my comment and states more bad omens. She turns his cup once more and screams, sitting down into a vacant armchair.

"What is it, Professor?" Dean asks at once.

"My dear," she says, looking at Harry. "You have the Grim! The omen of death!"

Harry backs away from her and I roll my eyes.

"I think we will leave this lesson for today," Trelawney states. "Yes…please pack away your things…"

Our next class is Transfiguration and we choose seats in the back of the classroom. The class is very preoccupied with Trelawney's 'prediction' of Harry's death and most of my classmates hardly blink when McGonagall changed herself into a cat and then back again.

"Really, what has gotten into you all today? Not that it matters, but that is the first time that my transformation's not got applause from a class." She states, looking around the classroom.

Everyone's head turns towards Harry, but no one speaks so I raise my hand, much to the surprise of McGonagall, as I never volunteer in class.

"Yes, Black?"

"Well- Professor Trelawney has predicted Harry's death, and most of my classmates here seem to believe it." I reply and much to my amusement, she frowns.

"Of course she has," McGonagall states. "You should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she has arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-"

She breaks off and states in a very matter of fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

I can't help the laugh that escapes, as McGonagall is not typically one to joke. She smiles at me and I am pleased that even with my father's escape, she has not gone back to treating me the way that has had in my first year at Hogwarts.

After class, we head down to the Great Hall for lunch. I roll my eyes when Harry and Ron start to talk about Grims and take out my Potion's book and start reading, not hungry. The last two years in Potions has been way below my skill level, so I'm hoping to actually be challenged this year.

I look up from my book when Hermione storms out of the Hall.

"What's up?" I ask Harry and Ron who are staring after her.

Ron shrugs. "I told her that she doesn't like being bad at something."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that statement," I say. "You're right. But Divination's rubbish, Harry. Listen to what McGonagall said."

As the students begin to file out of the Hall, Harry, Ron and I stand up and make our way to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other so when she joined us at the castle's exit Harry and I decided to walk ahead of them, making them walk together.

Hagrid is waiting for the rest of the class to show up at the door of his hut; having arrived a good fifteen minutes early. Seeing Draco off to the side, I excuse myself from Harry and walk over to him. Upon seeing me walk towards him, he shoos Crabbe and Goyle away from him.

"Nice show you put on this morning," I state, pulling him into a hug.

He laughs and pulls away from me. "I think Potter wants to kill me right now."

"Well I don't particularly blame him, you were a right ass making fun of him for his reaction towards dementors," I reply with a frown. "I heard that you didn't quite enjoy the dementors either."

"Yeah- well," he states with a shrug and then smirks at me. "I need to uphold my Slytherin demeanor."

"Jack-ass demeanor is more like it," I reply, smirking back at him.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid yells at the last students arriving to his hut. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

"Gryffindor calls," I state, walking back over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Walking next to Hermione, Hagrid leads us to a small, empty, paddock at the edge of the forest.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he calls. "That's it- make sure yeh can see- now, the firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open your books-"

I narrow my eyes. "How?" I ask, before Hagrid can tell us where to open to. The book nearly took off my finger when I had attempted to open it and I'm still harboring some bitter feelings towards it.

"Eh?" he replies.

"_How_ do we open our books?" I repeat, pulling my book out of my bag, which I had wrapped shut in spellotape. As I remove my book, others in class remove theirs as well. Draco had tied his shut with rope, Harry a belt. Most people seemed to have put theirs in small bags.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid asks. When the entire class shakes its head, he grabs Hermione's copy and takes the tape off it. "Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em." He runs a finger down the book's spine and it stops trying to bite him and falls open.

"Oh, how silly we've all been," Draco sneers. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I- I thought they were funny," Hagrid says to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" Draco replies. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry says quietly.

When Hagrid walks around the paddock and into the forest to get whatever creature he's about to teach us about Draco speaks up again. "God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him-"

"Oh, _shut up_," I reply, bending down to tie my shoe.

"What?" he asks aghast. The entire class turns to look at us in interest, knowing of our friendship.

Standing back up, I shrug at him. "Don't you think that Lucius has better things to do than to check up on who teaches us about creatures? If he's such an oaf, you should score top marks in this class, why complain?"

As Hagrid walks back into view leading a dozen Hippogriffs into the paddock, Draco doesn't reply. Hippogriffs are extremely proud creatures so the class is very tentative, even after Harry rides one around the grounds, so the lesson goes carefully well. Until Draco forgets Hagrid's advice on continuing living; never insult a Hippogriff. There is a loud commotion as the Hippogriff that Draco was petting slashed his arm, throwing Draco to the ground, bleeding.

Quickly, I run over to him, ducking beneath the Hippogriff that Hagrid was now wrestling with, and apply pressure to his rapidly bleeding arm. Hagrid bends down when the Hippogriff is away. "It cut his vein," I state as calmly as I can, and Draco looks up at me panicked. "Nothing that Madam Pomfrey can't fix," I reassure him, " but if I let go, the blood will go everywhere."

Hagrid suggests that I continue applying pressure to Draco's arm and he picks him up slowly to bring him to the hospital wing, me at his side, holding onto Draco. When we get to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey dismisses us both, but as Hagrid leaves, I stay behind.

"I'd like to stay for a bit," I state.

"I only allow immediate family to stay with patients right away," she replies, attending to Draco.

"She is," Draco states.

"She is what?" Pomfrey asks in confusion.

"Taylor's my half sister," he states, grimacing in pain. "I want her to stay."

"Very well," Pomfrey states, gesturing me into a chair beside Draco's uninjured side. I sit down and take his hand in mine, giving it a squeeze.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please review .**

**Also;**

**Do I happen to have anyone interested in being a possible Beta?**


	4. Peeves and a Boggart

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thanks **_**to **__L.A.H.H. and lovesick.melody_** for reviewing the last chapter, and to all those who reviewed the previous two.**

**Here's chapter three because I don't feel like doing homework.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I am shooed away from Draco sometime after dinner by Madam Pomfrey. She was kind enough to have the House Elves bring something for me to eat so Draco didn't have to eat alone, but insisted that he needed rest after he ate. I say goodbye, telling him that I will see him tomorrow before potions, and leave, making my way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Fortuna Major," I state, and the portrait door swings open, revealing Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at a table off in the corner.

"Hey," I state, sitting down in the last empty chair. "What's up with you guys?" I ask at their frazzled looks.

"We visited Hagrid and he was in some right state because of the Malfoy thing, but he screamed at us once he realized that Harry was at his hut after dark," Ron replies.

"How is Malfoy?" Hermione asks, and both Ron and Harry scowl at the question.

"He'll be fine," I reply. "Pomfrey is going to let him out sometime after breakfast tomorrow. I'm going to eat my breakfast with him, so you don't have to bother waiting for me."

"You going to be late to Potions?" Harry asks.

"Probably," I reply. "But what's one more detention?"

Hermione shakes her head at me. "_Wonderful_ attitude."

I shrug and stand up. "I'm beat. I'll see you guys in the morning."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

I wake up in the morning and quickly get dressed, seeing how pressed for time I'm going to be if I even want to _remotely_ make it to Potions near its start. At the foot of the girl's staircase, I stop short, seeing Oliver in front of me, just leaving the boy's dorm. He grins and runs over to me, engulfing me in a tight hug.

After a few moments, I pull away. "Oli, I can't breathe."

He laughs and lets go of me. "Oli," I state with a frown. "I hate to do this to you, but I need to go- now. I am beyond running late."

I stand on my tip-toes and give him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"We'll catch up soon?" he asks.

"Definitely," I state, and run out the portrait hole.

"You didn't have to come," Draco states when he sees me rush into the room.

"Shut up and eat," I reply, gesturing to the plate in front of him where a plate for me has been placed as well.

When we finish our food, Pomfrey tells us to get to class. I tell Draco to go on ahead to Snape's class so I can use the bathroom quickly. When I am finished, my eyes narrow when I look down the corridor to where Peeves is currently stacking a layer of glowing bricks.

"What the Hell are you doing?" I ask him.

"Is there something wrong Miss Blacky Black?" he asks, sticking his tongue out at me.

"I'd say, you fucktard. Your wall is blocking my way to class."

"Oops. Whatever will you do? Call your _daddy_ for help?"

I glare at him, and decide to take the wall at a run so I can jump over it. When he sticks his foot out to trip me, I smirk at him, not realizing that he held the ability to make himself solid for brief moments. In my jump, his foot hits my own, sending me flying. My face scrapes a side of his wall and I land with all my weight of my left elbow.

Having had a decent amount of broken bones in the past, I know right away that my elbow is not in good shape, but I can't afford to miss anymore of Snape's class as it is a double lesson. So, grimacing in pain, I push myself up (ignoring Peeves' laughter) and make my way to the dungeons, holding my left arm close against my body.

"Black," Snape says with a scowl as I enter his classroom. "How nice of you to finally grace us with your attendance." Although his voice is ridden with sarcasm and annoyance, his glance to my face which I can feel is probably bleeding and the concern in his eyes tells me another story.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, and see me after class to arrange your detention."

I nod at him, not trusting myself to try to talk normally with the pain that is throbbing at my elbow. I sit down at an empty chair to the left of Neville and take my cauldron out, moving slowly as to not cause myself more pain. I look up at the board for the potion that we were to be making and notice that Snape is watching me carefully. He raises an eyebrow at me and I look back down, taking the ingredients for a Shrinking Potion out of my potion's kit, using only my right arm.

I prepare all of my ingredients before adding them to the cauldron, having only real difficulties while trying to skin a shrivelfig using only one hand. I smile after adding it, the potion having turned the bright acid green that it was supposed to. At my right though, Neville is in trouble and Snape sees it before I have time to help him. His potion had turned neon orange.

"Orange, Longbottom," Snape says, ladling some up above his cauldron so the entire class can see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours. Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

I sigh as Hermione offers to help Neville, knowing Snape's reaction before he told her to stop trying to show off, stating that at the end of the lesson he will be giving Neville's toad a few drops of his potion. I smile at Snape's incentive but stop when I hear the conversation that was progressing behind me.

"Of course, if it was me," Draco says quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron replies angrily.

"Don't you _know_, Potter?" Draco asks, amusement in his voice.

"Know what?" Harry asks. I don't like where this is going, but I choose to continue looking in my potion, glancing to where Hermione is whispering help to Neville behind Snape's back.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," Draco states. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

I turn around quickly at that statement. "Shut up, now." I reply, earning looks from all those in ear range around me, most refusing to meet my eyes. No one has a chance to reply as Snape calls out to clear our potions away and watch the testing of Neville's.

Instead of walking to the sinks to wash my ladle with the rest of the class, I quickly wave my hand over it, making it clean at once, ignoring the look that Snape was now giving me.

I watch as Snape adds a drop of Neville's potion to the tongue of his toad and it shrinks to a tadpole. The Gryffindors applaud until Snape gives the tadpole the antidote and deducts five points from Gryffindor. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

I remain sitting and Snape waits for the class to empty before approaching me.

"What happened to you?" he asks, gesturing me to stand and tentatively placing his hand on my elbow.

"Peeves," I state, and hiss in pain. "Don't you have a class coming in?"

"No," he replies, leading me over to his desk. I pick my bag up and follow him. "What do you have next, I'll escort you there."

"Defense," I reply. "But I don't know where it will be."

"Going to have a fun time with Lupin?" He asks me sarcastically from the closet behind his desk.

"No one knows that he's my godfather," I reply with a scowl.

He hands me a vial of potion and I drink it without question, the pain in my elbow instantly subsiding. He waves his wand and then squeezes my elbow. "How's that?" He asks.

"It feels fine," I reply, bending it. "Thanks."

He nods and waves his wand once more, this time near my face. "That will have to heal properly; I just cleaned up the blood."

"Okay," I reply, and he leads me out of the classroom. "So what about my detention?" I ask, annoyed.

"Seven tonight," he sates with a grin as we climb the stairs out of the dungeons. "You can help me by brewing some potions for Pomfrey."

"Using me now, eh?"

"Of course," he states, and then looks at me seriously. "How are you doing?"

I shrug as he leads me into the staff room instead of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Lupin asked for this room for your lesson today," Snape states. "I'd rather not know why, but I'm sure he'll show up here soon," he finishes and sits down in an armchair, gesturing me into the one cross from him.

"I'm doing okay," I state, replying to his earlier question. "It's pretty much my first year all over again, except this time people think that I'm helping my father or something."

"You have no contact with him?" Snape asks me.

I narrow my eyes at him. "No, not since I told him to leave me alone. And before you ask, Remus has had less contact than that."

He nods as the staffroom door opens, revealing Remus and the rest of my class. Remus looks at me curiously but says nothing as he makes to shut the door. Snape, however, stops him. "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He gets to his feet and strides past the class. As he stops in the doorway, I stand up, making my way towards the class. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom," Snape states with a sneer. "I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville goes scarlet at these words but Remus simply raises his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he states. "And I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Snape walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. When Snape is gone, Remus turns to me. "And what happened to you, Taylor?" he asks me, looking at the cut on my face.

"Peeves," I reply. "And sorry for being late _Professor,_" I state with a smirk. "But if you wish to give me a detention it will have to be for tomorrow as I already have one for tonight."

His eyes narrow at me. "No detention will be needed." He turns to the rest of the class. "Now then," he states, beckoning us towards the end of the room where and old wardrobe stands. As he reaches it, it gives a violent wobble, sending those closest to it away a few steps.

"Nothing to worry about," he states. "There's a boggart in there."

Most of the class seems to think that that is something to worry about, but Remus continues. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks- I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So- the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a Boggart? Taylor- why don't you answer it? Get back on good graces."

I glare at him for singling me out when Hermione had raised her hand and I hadn't. "It's a shape shifter," I reply. "It will turn into whatever it thinks will scare us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," he states and I roll my eyes at him. As he continues talking to the class about Boggarts, though, I can't help smiling at how excited he is for the lesson. Remus is a great teacher but it's hard for him to get a job in the wizarding world because he's a werewolf. People look down on him and he almost refused Dumbledore's offer, thinking that he was being too nice to him.

After teaching us the charm to use against the Boggart, _Riddikulus_, Remus turns to Neville.

"Right, Neville," he states. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Looking terrified, in barely more than a whisper, Neville replies, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughs, but Remus looks thoughtful. "I believe that you live with your grandmother?" Remus asks. "Can you picture what she wears daily?"

Neville nods, looking confused. I shake my head at Remus, knowing exactly where he is going with this.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," Remus states. "And you will raise your wand- thus- and cry '_Ridikulus'_- and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into your grandmother's clothes."

There was a great shout of laughter and the wardrobe shakes once more. Remus then asks us to think of what frightens us most, as each of us will have a turn after Neville. I have absolutely no clue as to what frightens me most, and whatever it is, I don't particularly like that I will be sharing it with the class, so when Remus asks if we're ready I simply shrug and watch as the Boggart exits the wardrobe as Snape, and Neville charms it so it's wearing his grandmother's clothing.

One by one, Remus calls each student forward and the Boggart changes from form to form.

After Ron turns the Boggart into a giant spider, Remus calls me forward and I freeze when it turns into something I by far hadn't expected. Seeing my surprise at the large werewolf in front of me, and that I had yet to move, Remus cuts in front of me, yelling "here!"

I back up slowly as the werewolf turns into a full moon. He tells Neville to finish the Boggart off and at the last bit of laughter at the Boggart turning into Snape in witches clothing again, it explodes into a thousand wisps of smoke and then disappears.

"Excellent!" Remus states as I avoid looking at him. "Well done, everyone…Let me see…five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart- ten for Neville because he did it twice, and five to each Taylor and Harry for answering questions. For homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

As soon as Remus dismisses us, I rush to the door, ignoring the cries from Harry and Hermione to stop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please review!**

**I don't ask for much…**


	5. Confrontations

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Loyal reviewers; **Wow, that Boggart got a lot of response. Of course it played through my mind to have Taylor's be either her father or Remus dead, but I thought the werewolf would be better for where I'm going (think I'm going) with this story. Also; I mentioned in the first story that one of her worse memories (Occlumency) was her seeing Remus transform.

**Thanks are in order to;** _Rosie Rogers, Allamonalla, L.A.H.H., Friar Freaking Lawrence, lovesick.melody and Dark-n-Twisty._

**CHAPTER 5!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Knowing that if I skip lunch and dinner, that Snape will probably look for me at the astronomy tower, I head to the Quidditch pitch and drop my bag at the entrance. I take my heavy cloak and sweater off so I am in my skirt and an undershirt when I begin running laps inside the pitch.

After more than an hour of running, I hear a voice from behind me. "Oi!"

I stop running and turn around quickly to see Oliver walking towards me from the entrance. I change my course and run in his direction, meeting him at the entrance to the pitch. "What's up, Oli?" I ask.

"You weren't at lunch," he states, throwing me a towel.

"And I won't be at dinner," I reply, wiping my face off with the towel.

"Bad day?" he asks me, concerned.

Tossing the towel at my feet I jump up, grabbing hold of a low hanging bar at the gateway to the pitch. "You can say that," I reply.

He waits for me to finish a set of ten pull-ups, and stops me before I can start some push-ups. "Talk," he states.

"No thanks," I reply, and glare at him once more when he stops me again.

"I wasn't asking," he states. "You don't talk to people, but you've opened up to me in the past, and I think you should continue- so let's go sit down and you can talk."

I give in and he leads me to a bench off to the side. "I can't tell you everything," I state.

"So just tell me what you can."

"I had a run-in with Peeves today," I start. "He's always liked giving me a harder time than most because my father never put up with him while at school, but today he tried trapping me in a corridor by walling me in. I tried jumping over the bit of wall he was working on, cut my face up, and broke my elbow.

"I was late to potions, and Snape gave me a detention tonight to make up for it, but I'll just be making some potions for him, so that's not a real issue- and he fixed my elbow and face for me."

I sigh before continuing. "And then I had Defense," I state. "I was late to class and then couldn't even tackle the Boggart because I was too surprised by it."

"What was it?" Oliver asks me.

"A werewolf," I state, looking down at my hands.

"Do you know one?" he asks me. "A werewolf?"

I nod my head at him. "But I'm not afraid of him!"

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, which I immediately pull away from. "Don't," I state, frowning. "I'm all sweaty."

"Don't worry about it," he says, smiling. "I've missed you."

"Well I've missed you too," I reply. "But I'm still gross."

"No you're not," Oliver replies, and before I have time to react, his lips are on my own. Instead of pulling away from him, I find myself kissing back, very much enjoying myself. When he puts his hand on my waist though, I pull away quickly.

"We can't do this," I state quickly.

He looks at me in confusion. "Why not?"

"This is your last year here," I state. "And I'm only in my third, Oli."

"We're only three years apart in age," he reasons.

"Oli, we're really good friends. I don't want to lose that- I don't want to hurt you."

He looks down in his lap. "You like someone else, then?" He asks, looking back up at me.

Instantly George comes to mind with his question and I frown. "I'm not really sure about that. I mean- I do like you, you know that…but I think I like someone else too."

He nods at me. "So you do like me?"

I shrug. "Well yeah… but-I don't think I can-"

He makes to stand and I stop him, kissing him once more. "It wouldn't be right," I state softly when I pull away. "I care about you too much to lead you on in anyway."

Oliver smiles sadly and kisses my forehead when he stands. "Maybe that can change."

I watch his back as he leaves the pitch and remain sitting where he had left me until the sun begins setting. I've had at least a crush on Oliver since my first year, but we've gotten really close over the past two years.

Looking to the watch on my wrist, I see that it's quarter of seven, and with a sigh, I gather my belongings and head to the dungeons.

"Where have you been?" Snape asks, when I walk into his classroom.

"I'm not late," I reply, pulling my sweater back on, but leaving my cloak on top of my bag.

Snape's eyes narrow at me. "You know what I mean."

"I went to the pitch," I reply. "I've been having a rather shitty day and I thought that a run would help clear my mind."

"And?" he asks, handing me an opened book.

"I think Occlumency is a better idea." I look down at the potion and my eyes widen. "Wolfsbane?"

"We wouldn't want Lupin eating any of his students, now would we?" he asks me. "You can help me by doing up to step twelve, the rest has to wait."

"Okay," I state and get the ingredients that I would be needing out of Snape's cabinet as I didn't have most of them in my personal kit.

About an hour into my potion making, there is a knock at the door and Remus peeks his head inside. Upon seeing Remus, Snape glares, "What is it, Lupin?" he sneers.

"I was wondering if I could talk with Taylor real quick."

Snape gestures in my direction. "She cannot leave the cauldron at the moment," he responds.

Remus walks over to me and I can see Snape is watching our reaction closely.

"Taylor?" Remus asks, when I refuse to look at him.

"I don't feel like talking, Remus," I state, pretending to read the potion's book carefully.

He sits down at a chair to my right. "Within these walls, I am your professor and I am afraid that you have no choice other than to talk to me."

I look up from the book and glare at him. "Or what?" I ask, "Are you going to give me a detention? Within our _house_ walls you are my father, do you think that being my professor will scare me more?"

"Taylor," Remus states, his voice soft. "You can't just shut me out because of the Boggart."

"In case you didn't realize, _Remus_," I state, ignoring the fact that Snape is intently looking at me. "The Boggart happened to change into a werewolf! You cannot tell me that seeing that didn't hurt you at all."

He pauses, "You can't help what you fear, Taylor."

"Nice way to avoid my statement," I reply.

He leans forward, placing his hand on my chin so I have to look him in the eyes. "I am not mad or disappointed in you, and you know that. I love you Tay, so stop this. Come by my office this weekend and we'll have tea, okay?"

I nod and he kisses my forehead, "promise me you'll stop by?" he asks when he stands up.

"Yeah, I promise."

He smiles at me and nods to Snape before leaving the classroom. I stare at where Remus left for a moment and then turn to Snape who is actually grinning at me.

"Fuck off," I state with a scowl, turning back to the potion.

Snape laughs and gets up from his desk, walking over to me. "Now is that anyway to talk to a professor?" He asks as he takes the seat that Remus just got up from.

"Sorry," I state, adding a few drops of a red liquid to the cauldron. "Where are my manners? I mean '_Please_ fuck off.'"

"Cute," he replies, looking over my work.

"That's me," I state, adding the last ingredient into the potion.

After the potion stops boiling, Snape summons it off to the corner of the room where it has to simmer for a while before anything else can be done with it. He turns to me and I look down at my hands.

"I take it the Boggart didn't go particularly well?" he asks.

"Oh no," I reply enthusiastically. "It went swimmingly. Especially Neville's- he went first. Out _you_ walked from the wardrobe, donning his grandmother's clothes…such a lovely sight."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Not even I could come up with something that magnificent," I state smiling at him.

"So what happened with you?" He asks through a glare.

I shrug. "The Boggart turned into a werewolf and I froze. Remus stepped in front of it for me and when he dismissed class, I ran to the Quidditch pitch. End of story."

"He doesn't seem too bothered," Snape replies.

I give him a forced laugh. "And I thought that you were an Occlumency master," I state. "You should be able to read people better than that, now shouldn't you Severus?"

"He'll be fine," Snape says, ignoring that I called him by his first name. He stands up and places his hand on my shoulder. "I suggest that you go off to bed now."

When I stand, Snape still has his hand on my shoulder, and I look up at him in question. "This year is going to be difficult enough for you without secluding yourself from Lupin. You're going to need him."

I nod and ignoring the portion of my brain that holds reason, I wrap my arms around Snape. In a moment, after the shock of me hugging him wears off, he returns the gesture.

I pull away and take a step backwards, looking up at him. "Thank you," I state and then look at my feet in embarrassment. "It might not mean too much to you, but you have been there for me at times when I have needed someone most, and it's really meant a lot to me, honestly- thank you."

When I look back up, I am unable to read his facial expression completely. He looks more in shock than anything. "It has meant something to me, and although Lupin is now here, I hope you will still consider me if you need someone."

I smile up at him in response and jump when I hear a throat cleared from the doorway. Snape and I both turn to the open door to where McGonagall, Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge are standing.

"I hate to interrupt this," Dumbledore states, looking at Snape, his eyes twinkling. "But I am afraid that we must borrow Miss Black for a bit."

I don't move, but continue to look at Dumbledore, Fudge and McGonagall. "Why?" I ask.

"We will inform you of that when we reach the Headmaster's office," McGonagall replies.

Dumbledore, however, shakes his head. "We can have this discussion here, I suppose. It won't take long."

I look up at Snape who looks just as irritated as I am, but far less confused. He gestures for me to sit back down, and I do so as he sits beside me. Dumbledore summons three chairs and he, Fudge and McGonagall sit across from me.

Fudge produces a vial of potion form his pocket and places it down on the desk before me. "I would like you to dink a sip of this and then answer a few questions for me."

I glare down at the bottle. "I assure you _minister,_ that I don't need to drink any Veritaserum in order to tell you the truth."

"Taylor," Dumbledore states, "this is a precautionary measure in order to secure Harry's safety."

"And does Remus know about this?" I ask, and McGonagall avoids my eyes. "Ah," I state. "Well this is _completely_ legal, now isn't it?"

From beside me, Snape attempts to hold in a snicker, which is silenced by a sharp look from Dumbledore.

"Given his past relationship with your father," Dumbledore states. "We do not find it best that he is aware of this meeting, as we will talk to him as well at another point."

I glare at him and take the vial of potion, taking a large sip from it. "Ugh, you know, usually you put that in a drink."

Dumbledore smiles at me. "I'm going to ask you a few simple questions and then the minister will take over, okay?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Will you please state your full name?" He asks me.

I roll my eyes. "Adara Taylor Pur Andromeda Black"

"Adara?" Snape asks, surprised from beside me.

"Apparently the Black's have a thing for stars." I state irritably with a frown.

Dumbledore clears his throat. "Where were you raised?"

"A muggle orphanage outside of Surrey, and with Remus for the past seven years."

"And one last for good measure, who is it that you look up to most?" He asks with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile.

I glare at him and look straight ahead, "Professor Snape."

Dumbledore nods and then looks at Fudge, "I think that alone is proof that the potion is working, Cornelius."

"Very funny," I state.

"Miss Black," Fudge states. "Have you recently contacted your father?"

"No," I reply.

"And has he recently contacted you?"

"Yes," I state, and all eyes widen.

"He has!" Fudge exclaims. "How did he? What did he say?"

"Twice by owl," I reply. "I have no idea what they said. I recognized his handwriting and burned them before reading them. After the letter he sent me in my first year I told him to leave me alone, and seeing as he didn't, I could care less as to what he said."

"And you didn't think that we might like to know what he wrote?"

"No," I state. "This was also before he escaped."

"So you have no idea where he might be, or where he might be heading?"

"No," I reply. "But apparently he's after Harry- so my guess would be Hogwarts. Isn't that what the dementors are here for?"

Fudge glares at me. "I went to find you earlier on in the day and you weren't around. Where were you?"

"At the Quidditch Pitch. I had a bad day and I went for a run."

"Can anyone attest for this?" He asks me, suspiciously.

"The only person who saw me there was Oliver Wood," I reply.

"Who is he?" Fudge asks. "What were you doing?"

"He's a seventh year Gryffindor and captain of the Quidditch team which I'm on. He came by to see why I wasn't at lunch. We talked for a while, then we kissed, and then he left. I stayed there until I had to come here for detention."

"Did you see you father today?"

I look at Fudge in confusion. "Didn't I just tell you what I had done? I haven't seen my father since he was sent to Azkaban, and I'd sort of like to keep it that way. So- how about leaving me alone as I don't know anything, and actually put some effort towards catching him before the apparent savior of the wizarding world is dead and it's on your head!"

Snape puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me back down in the chair, which I hadn't realized I had risen from.

"I think that's enough," Dumbledore calmly states and stands up, McGonagall and Fudge following.

"Very well," Fudge states, nodding in my direction.

When they leave the room, I grab the vial of potion that was left in front of me and throw it against the wall where it shatters. "Asshole," I state, slamming my forehead down on the desk. "I'm not going to make it through this year."

"I believe you've held that view for the past two years as well," Snape replies. "You should probably get back to your house now."

I lift my forehead and look up at Snape. "If the rest of this year is like today was- please kill me before its end."

He shakes his head and helps me to my feet. "Go get some sleep, Taylor."

"Okay," I reply, defeated. Snape gives my shoulder a squeeze and I walk out of his classroom to the Gryffindor common room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Keep those reviews coming,**

**And I'll keep those updates coming!**


	6. His Last Chance

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So-**

**Since this is going to be a short chapter,**

**I think I'll post it,**

**Even if I posted last night.**

**It's a good think you guys are so adorable and make me want to post.**

**Thanks are in order to; **_Rosie Rogers, cottoncandy11, Jente Bidernais, Allamonalla, Dark-N-Twisty, L.A.H.H., lovesick.melody._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It's definitely difficult to get used to Remus being my professor, but his class has become most people's favorites. Only Draco ever had anything bad to say about him, which stopped as soon as I filled him in on Remus' relation to me. Harry certainly seemes to be enjoying Remus' classes, which is good because our other classes haven't been too great as of late.

Snape's been in a bad mood, probably due to the whispering about Neville's boggart, seeing as he was bullying Neville more than he ever had before.

Trelawney's class hadn't changed for the better at all, and I highly doubt that it will. Hagrid seems to be a bit off since the Hippogriff attacked Draco, and he seems to have no enthusiasm for his subject, much to our displeasure. Currently, we're taking care of flobberworms.

However, with the start of October, also comes Quidditch, and Oliver called the first meeting of the season for tonight.

"Ready?" Harry asks me, after dinner.

"More than," I reply. "I need something to keep my mind off things."

Harry and I arrive at the locker room about fifteen minutes before Oliver had told us to be there. Oliver has been a bit awkward with me since we kissed, a lot more bashful than he usually is.

"_So_," George states as I sit beside him. "Why are you here so early?"

"Harry has no patience," I reply, earning a glare from Harry.

"Is that it?" He asks me.

"What else would it be?" I ask. George shrugs and looks to the entrance to the locker room where Oliver just walked in. I smile at him when he catches my eyes and I hear a snicker from beside me.

I turn to George as Oliver walks into the Captain's room. "What?" I ask him, glaring at his grin.

"Isn't there a 'no dating teammates' unofficial rule?" He asks me quietly.

"I happen to be very single, so I don't see how that fact holds any reference to me," I reply quickly, knowing that I'm blushing.

"Would you like it to?" He asks, winking. I ignore his statement and look straight ahead until the rest of the team shows up, and Oliver comes out of the office to give us a speech.

He begins striding up and down in front of the bench that the team was sitting on. "This is our last chance," He begins, "_My_ last chance- to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it."

Oliver certainly seems on high spirits though, telling us that we're the best team in the school, which in all unbiased fairness, is certainly an understatement.

"We've got three _superb_ chasers," he states, pointing at Alicia, Angelina and then me.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," Fred and George say together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a seeker who has _never failed to win us a match_," Oliver states, looking proudly at Harry. "And me," he adds as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oli," I state and he turns to me blushing.

"Spanking good Keeper," Fred adds with a smirk.

Oliver resumes pacing, emphasizing that we should have won the cup the past two years, since Harry had joined the team.

"Oliver, this year's our year," George says, trying to raise Oliver's hopes.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" Angelina states.

"Definitely," Harry adds, full of determination.

Oliver dismisses us and states that he'll be giving us our practice schedule once he can work out times with the other teams. As Oliver walks back into the Captain's office, I tell Harry to go on back to the common room without me, and follow Oliver.

When I reach the doorway, he's already seated behind a large desk, flipping through some papers.

"Hey Oli," I state, walking over to him and jump up on the desk to the left of where he is working, as I tend to do after practices. "I liked your speech- a bit depressing- but good."

"Thanks," he replies with a grin. 'What are you doing here?"

I shrug and look down at the papers he is holding. "What's that?"

"Time slots for the pitch," he replies with a frown. "I'm aiming at three sessions a week, but with the detentions that you, Fred and George seem to get, any slot after dinner time is a real chance."

"Sorry 'bout that," I state, not all together that sorry.

He puts the papers down and rubs his eyes, "_sure_ you are."

"So I lied," I say with a grin when he looks back up at me. I look at him in confusion when he doesn't smile back. "What?"

I watch as he stands and steps in front of me, so he is standing in between my legs. "What are you doing, Oli?"

He doesn't reply to my question, instead he lifts my chin up with his hand and kisses me on the lips. After a few moments, I pull away from him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I state.

"Why not?" He asks me. "You turned fourteen a couple of weeks ago, and I just turned seventeen before school started. That's only three years, Tay."

"It's not that simple, Oli."

"Sure it is. I like you and you said that you like me. I don't care if you _might_ like someone else as well."

"I don't know, Oli…"

"What if we just try it out?" He asks quickly. "Nothing official- just see if it could work? No one even has to know."

Looking up at his smiling face, and realizing just how close he is to me, I find myself nodding. "Okay," I state. "We can try it out." This is, after all, the guy I've had a massive crush on for over two years now.

"R-really?"

When I nod my head, he pulls me into another kiss, grinning the entire time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry about the length,**

**I swear I'll make it up to you.**

**Next chapter should be longer.**

**(As long as you give me reason to make it longer .)**

**Month until final examsdeath.**


	7. Introducing 'Snuffles'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Here's the thing.**

**I'm not sure how frequent I'm going to be posting the rest for this next month,**

**As college is kicking my ass at the moment.**

**So-**

**Here's two chapters in hopes that you guys will stick with me if I seem too delayed.**

**Thanks are in order to;** _Rosie Rogers, Allamonalla, L.A.H.H., bellatrix360, smile123, lovesick.melody and Dark-n-Twisty._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

On Halloween morning, Ron, Hermione and I tried as best as we could to cheer up Harry as he wasn't permitted to go to Hogsmeade with us, even after asking McGonagall.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," Hermione says looking very sorry for Harry.

"Yeah, loads," Ron replies.

"Anything else you might like?" I ask.

He shakes his head at me and as we make it to the entrance hall, he leaves us at the stairs after Draco yells a comment about him staying in the castle and not wanting to go past the dementors.

After Filch checks our names off, Hermione, Ron and I sit in one of the carriages where Neville joins us.

When the carriage stops at the village, I hand Hermione a Galleon. "I told Fred and George that I would meet them here, use this to get Harry some sweets?"

"Sure," she replies with a smile.

I head off to the Three Broomsticks, where I had told Fred, George and Lee that I would meet up with them. Walking in, I see them all at a back table and make my way over to it. On my way, I mess up Toph's hair who was sitting at a booth with a girl who he was obviously trying to impress. To my enjoyment, he furiously blushes as he tries to right his hair.

"Hey," I say sitting down next to George and across from Fred and Lee.

"We're deciding on whether or not to do a Halloween prank," Fred states.

"Any ideas?" I ask.

"Not really," George replies. "Well- nothing that wouldn't cause anyone some pain."

Laughing, I state, "I suggest no then. There's always the Christmas feast."

"Very true," Lee states as the bar owner, Madam Rosmerta, brings drinks over to us, placing a butterbeer in front of me.

"And to whom do I owe for this?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it," George states from beside me, not looking at me.

Suddenly, Fred stands up, "I told Angelina that I would spend some time with her," he states and walks out of the bar.

Lee stands up behind Fred with a grin, "You know, things to see, people to do."

When Lee is out of sight I turn to George, "What was that about?"

"No clue," he replies with a slight blush.

"George…"

"I know Taylor," he states curtly, cutting me off. "I mentioned to Fred that I might like you more than a friend- not that he didn't already know- I didn't plan any of this…I know about you and Oliver."

"What about us?" I ask slowly.

"When Oliver called our first meeting- after it was over I had remembered that McGonagall had given me detention every Wednesday for a month after getting caught tripping Flint into the pond, and I had gone back to tell him…and I saw you two-Um…yeah."

"Oh," I reply, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. "Right."

"I'm happy for you," he states, looking at me suddenly. "Really, Tay. You two have liked each other for ages; it was only a matter of time before you guys were together."

"We're not," I reply. "Well…kind of."

"So what, you're just good friends who kiss every so often?"

"Well- we're supposed to be not dating, but trying to see what it would be like to _actually_ be dating…but it's been mostly meeting up in empty hallways, classrooms and closets to make out…which is sort of dating?"

"Sounds serious," George states, laughing.

"Extremely," I reply with a smile, enjoying the sound of George's laugh.

"Can I get in on that?" he asks me with a wink.

"I think one non-boyfriend is enough for now."

He shrugs. "Wanna walk around for a bit?"

"Sure," I reply, standing up.

Having already been in the village a number of times by sneaking out with Fred and George, I knew my way around pretty well. We walked up and down the streets, stopping in some of the stores to look around. When we got to the Post office, I stopped, listening intently to the song that was streaming magically outside of it.

"What's up?" George asks when I stop walking.

"This song," I reply with a smile. "My godfather has a muggle record player and he used to play a record with this song on it when I first came to live with him and woke up with bad dreams."

"What's it called?" he asks, walking back over to me.

"It was a Beatles record, this song is 'Dig a Pony'."

"Well," George states taking my hands and beginning to dance to the song, "I think it's nice."

When I don't respond to him at all, he moves one of his hands to my waist and begins to lead me in a dance.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a slight smile.

"_We_ are dancing," he replies, and twirls me, not allowing me to let go of his hand. To my surprise, he holds me close again, and begins to sing along to the song.

"You know it?" I ask looking up at him, our faces inches apart.

"My father has an old muggle radio- I've heard this song a few times on it."

We continue dancing in that position until the song is over. At the song's end, I can see George's face slowly approaching my own. As our noses touch, a dog barks, sending us both jumping away from each other.

"Thank Merlin," I mutter to myself, looking down the crowded street where a number of students had been watching George and me, including Toph who was giving me an odd look. That's certainly not good. Feeling something at my leg, I look down where a large black dog is currently sniffing me.

"Friend of yours?" George asks me, blush clearly visible on his face.

"Never seen him before," I state, bending down to pet him. "No tags either- fair amount of fleas though." I take my wand out and wave it over the dog casting a scouring charm, ridding him of fleas. He barks in approval and licks my face.

"Ew," I state, pushing the dog from my face. "You're sure a scrawny fellow."

"He's probably a stray," George states, bending down to pet the dog as well.

"Do you think owls can deliver to dogs?" I ask George still looking down at the dog, who was now sniffing around my bag.

"I think all you need is a name. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could nick some food from the kitchens and send it down to him." I look back to the dog that was now sniffing George's bag. "How about I call you Snuffles?"

He barks in approval and George suddenly stands. "Carriages are moving out," he states.

"Well I have to go," I state to the dog. "Remember the name snuffles and I'll send you out some food with my owl, Onyx. Just don't eat her." He wags his tail and barks as George and I leave him behind to board a carriage.

When the carriage stops at the steps to the castle, I see Ron and Hermione, so I say goodbye to George and join up with them.

"So what'd you get Harry?" I ask them as we climb the steps.

"All different things," Hermione says excitedly. As we walk to the common room, she lists off all the different types of sweets that she and Ron had picked out for Harry. When we enter the common room, we find Harry sitting by him self in an armchair.

"There you go," Ron states. "We got you as much as we could carry," he says, empting a bag into Harry's lap. Harry has us recount what we did in Hogsmeade without him.

"What did you do?" I ask, sitting down on the arm of his chair.

"Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"

When Harry relays what had happened and how Remus drank a goblet of potion that Snape had given him, I choose not to respond at all, thinking it better that they think Snape's trying to poison him, then to find out what the potion is really for.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes…" Hermione states after checking her watch. We get up and hurry out of the common room, Ron and Harry still discussing Snape and Remus.

We choose to sit at the end of the table to the left of where Fred, George and Ginny were already sitting. As I sit beside Fred, he grins at me. "So how was the rest of Hogsmeade?" he asks.

"Fine," I reply. "Thank you."

I ignore the looks he is currently giving me and look down the table to where Oliver is seated. I make eye contact with him, but as soon as it is made, he turns away from me. I excuse myself form the table and make my way to where Oliver is, sitting beside him. "What's up?" I ask.

"What are you doing down here?" he asks me shortly.

"I don't understand…," I state.

"Well," he says with a glare towards me. "I thought that you'd be with George right now."

"Oli- George and I are just friends."

"That's not what it looked like today at Hogsmeade. Practically the whole school saw you two dancing together, including Toph. He said you two nearly kissed."

"But we didn't," I reply.

"Would you have?" he asks me softly. "Would you have kissed him?"

"No," I reply. "Not with you and I being whatever we are."

"And if we weren't?"

I shrug. "I don't know- maybe…probably. But we are- so I wouldn't. I won't. I couldn't hurt you like that."

He doesn't reply and instead looks down at his hands. "How about I make it up to you?" I ask him in a low voice.

His head shoots back up to look at me then. "Yeah?" He says with a slight grin. "How so?"

"Maybe we can have our own day in Hogsmeade."

He looks at me carefully, sizing up what I had just said. "Okay," he replies slowly. "I'm assuming you have a way?"

I smirk at him. "I think I can work that out. How about this Saturday, meet me in the common room at noon?"

"I'll be waiting," he says with an edge of seduction in his voice.

Chancing that no one was watching us, I quickly lean towards him, surprising him with a quick kiss before I stand up and make my way back down the table.

I sit back down beside Fred just as the food magically appears on the table. The feast was delicious, and even Hermione had seconds, which she typically never does. Harry's mood improved as well, and even Draco yelling at him about dementors as we were leaving couldn't upset him.

When we reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the fat lady, it was jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asks.

Looking around the other students, it seemed that the portrait was closed.

Percy's voice came from behind us, asking to be let by and the hall was silent as he reached the portrait and asked someone to go get Dumbledore. When Dumbledore arrives, we move closer to see what was wrong.

The fat lady wasn't at her portrait, which had been slashed by what looked like a knife, and large strips of canvas were missing from it. Behind Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus and Snape all rushed forward. Just as Dumbledore told McGonagall to get Filch to try and find the fat lady, Peeves spoke up.

"You'll be lucky!" he cackles.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore says calmly

"Ashamed, your headship," Peeves replies. "Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sit, dodging trees. Crying something dreadful- poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asks, quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," He says with a smile, over knowing something that the crowd around him doesn't. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flips over, grinning, and stops when he is in front of me at eye level. "Quite a temper your _daddy's_ got, that Sirius Black."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please continue to review .**


	8. Halloween and The Great Hall

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**And here's Chapter 8.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Those who were standing behind me, move further back, so I am standing alone, singled out from the rest of my house. Even Harry and Hermione edge away from me, and Oliver refuses to meet my eyes. I look quickly to Remus and Snape who were standing at my right, both of them looking at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Percy, will you please lead your house back into the Great Hall and wait there for further instruction."

Percy nods and walks back down the corridor, with the rest of Gryffindor house following close behind him. Frozen on the spot where I was standing, I don't move until Fred comes up behind me, placing his arm around me and guiding me towards the Great Hall.

In about ten minute's time, the Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Ravenclaws join us in the Hall, looking thoroughly confused at the situation.

Dumbledore addresses the room stating that he and the other professors will be conducting a search of the school and that the prefects and head boy and girl will be in charge while they were all gone. With a wave of his wrist, the house tables fly to the walls and the floor is covered with purple sleeping bags. When Dumbledore leaves, Fred picks up two sleeping bags and heads to a far corner of the room where George soon follows.

Fred lays the sleeping bags down and I sit upon the one he placed against the wall ignoring the looks that the entire hall was giving me and the buzz of conversation that went with it.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags," Percy shouts. "Come on, now. No more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Ignoring Percy's instruction, I sit on top of the sleeping bag with my back against the wall, legs hugged close to my body. Both Fred and George are watching me in concern, not knowing what to say to me.

Percy walks over to us, noticing that I am outside of my sleeping bag. "Lights are going out soon, get inside your sleeping bag."

"Fuck off, Weasley."

Percy gapes at me, at a loss for words and walks away from me in anger. "The lights are going out now!" he shouts, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking."

I don't move from where I was sitting as all the candles in the room go out, leaving the ghosts and the enchanted ceiling to provide light to the room.

Once every hour a teacher would enter the hall to check that things were still quiet and at about three in the morning, after Fred, George and most of the other students had fallen asleep, Dumbledore came in to talk to Percy.

They were too far away from me to be able to hear their conversation, but at one point Percy gestured in my direction and Dumbledore looked at me nodding. Snape joined them a few moments later. After a short conversation, Dumbledore gestured towards me and then left. Snape stood still for a moment and walked towards me, with his hand telling me to follow him.

I quietly stand and follow Snape out of the Great Hall. When the door closes behind us, I speak. "I take it you didn't find him?"

"No," he replies without looking at me, leading me down to the dungeons. "We searched the entire school and there was no sign of him anywhere."

I don't reply and follow Snape into his office where we pause as he lets himself into his quarters. When the entrance appears, he tells me to wait for him on his couch. I wait a few moments until he sits in the armchair beside the couch and hands me a vial, which I recognize as Dreamless Sleeping potion.

"I don't want any," I state, pulling my legs up to my chest.

He sighs and places the vial on the table that was in front of the couch. "You're not going to be able to fall asleep without it tonight."

I shrug at him, "I'm okay with that."

"This will be over soon, Taylor. Someone is sure to catch him soon."

"You don't know that," I reply. "No one had ever broken out of Azkaban before him, what makes you think he's going to be so easy to catch? He made it in and out of the castle with no problem."

He doesn't reply and looks deep into the fire.

"You don't have to stay up with me."

He turns to me with a grin, "and trust you alone in my quarters?"

"If you didn't trust me in your quarters, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Very true," he states as his fire turns green, and the voice of McGonagall comes through it.

"Severus, may I enter?"

"Feel free, Minerva," he states and McGonagall walks through the flames into his living room, giving me a curious glance, and turning to Snape.

"Albus asked me to take her out of the Hall," Snape states in explanation. "Did you need something?"

She sits in the armchair across from Snape with a familiarity that suggests that she's been here numerous times before. "Albus has suggested that Potter should not walk the hallways alone." She pauses and then looks at me. "Taylor as well. He would like a teacher with Potter as frequently as possible, if not always."

"Of course," Snape states with a scowl. "And what makes you think that he will be corporative?"

"If we tell him that Black is after him-"

"He knows," I state, cutting her off, staring into the fire.

"What do you mean he knows?" She asks me.

I turn to face her. "He overheard Arthur and Molly Weasley arguing about whether or not to tell him the truth- it doesn't seem that Harry sees him as a real threat though."

Snape scoffs and mutters something that I can't catch. McGonagall stands up. "Very well then," she states, and Floos herself back to her own quarters.

When she leaves, Snape picks up the potion once more. "Don't make me have you take this by force," he states, handing it to me.

I glare at him, but drink it, laying myself down on the couch and almost instantly falling asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**It's Wednesday now,**

**So I'll aim for the weekend?**

**(I also have like 4 other stories that I need to update…)**

**And tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Dark Creatures

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**As this is only 3 pages,**

**I'm posting the next chapter as well.**

**Thanks for sticking with me .**

**Thank you lovely reviewers; **_cottoncandy11, Rosie Rogers, Allamonalla, L.A.H.H., David D. Diggory, bellatrix360, YoMama101, Dark-n-Twisty, lovesick.meelody, and Friar Freaking Lawrence_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

For the next few days, the entire school talked only about my father and their different assumptions on how he had made it in and out of the castle, each as insane as the next.

In place of the fat lady, a portrait of a squat man names Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony was hung. He spent half his time challenging people to duels and the other half coming up with complicated passwords that he liked to change at least twice a day.

The entire school except for Fred, George, Ginny and Draco was either completely ignoring me, or sending hexes at me behind my back when a teacher wasn't escorting me to my next class.

Quidditch practices were possibly the worse of anything. Only Fred and George were speaking to me, and Angelina and Alicia refused to pass me the Quaffle at all. Oliver seemed unsure as to how to treat me, walking up to me sometimes and opening his mouth to speak, only to walk away without saying anything. We were having practice three times a week and as the first match grew closer, the weather was getting worse and worse.

At our final practice before Saturday's game, Oliver tells us that we won't be playing Slytherin, their captain claiming that their seeker, Draco's, arm was still injured. We will be playing Hufflepuff instead because Slytherin thinks that our current weather of strong winds and rain will damage their chances of winning the game.

Oliver ends the practice telling us that we must win the game and storms into the captain's office. For a slight moment, I think about following him, but decide against it and make my way back up to the Gryffindor tower so I can change out of my muddy and wet clothing.

On the day before the match, the wind was howling and the rain fell harder than it had been. Oliver had taken to following Harry around between classes to give him tips and even spoke me for a moment, telling me to aim low as their keeper tended to guard high. It seems he still values Quidditch above all else.

Making it to defense early, hoping to catch a quick conversation with Remus, I enter to find Snape sitting behind the desk. I had forgotten about the full moon.

"Professor," I state nodding at him, and walking to the far back corner, taking a seat at the only single person desk in the room.

"Why are you way back there?" he asks me with raised eyebrows. "I'd have though you'd want to be as close to Lupin as possible."

"Well," I state, taking my book out of my bag. "The last time I sat up front, my robe mysteriously caught fire."

"I thought this class was only Gryffindors," he states with a frown.

"It is," I state shortly.

"Have things like that been happening frequently?" He asks in concern.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I reply as Dean and Seamus walk in, looking at Snape in confusion and sending me glares.

About ten minutes after the start of class, Harry rushes into the room, probably held up in the hall by Oliver. Upon seeing Snape instead of Remus, he freezes at the door as Snape glares at him.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Harry doesn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" He asks.

"He says he if feeling too ill to teach today," Snape says with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

Yet again, Harry doesn't move. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life-threatening," he replies, as if he wishes that it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walks to his seat slowly, still glaring in Snape's direction.

Snape picks up form where he was before Harry came into the room, being an ass about how Remus had left no record of what he has taught us so far, and not allowing anyone, especially Hermione, to answer him.

"Today we shall discuss-" he states, flipping to the back of the book where he knows that we haven't reached yet. "-werewolves."

Taking an intake of breath too quickly, I begin coughing and all eyes turn to me.

"Problem, Taylor?" Snape asks me with a slight grin.

I shake my head and the class looks back and forth between Snape and I, curious at my reaction and as to why Snape called me Taylor and not Black, an obvious slip on his part. He's pretty good at having the students think that he dislikes me as much as them. He certainly can do a good impression of hatred.

"Turn to page 394, now," he states, and waits for the class to open their books. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?"

As Hermione raised her hand, Snape scowls, looking around the room. "Black," he states, looking at me. "Why don't you attempt an answer?"

Once I discovered that Remus was a werewolf, I had read every single book that even mentioned facts about werewolves. Not liking what Snape is doing, I glare at him, "I don't know, sir."

He approaches my desk and bends down before me, "You are lying."

"And you," I state, so only he can hear me, "Are being an asshole."

"Very well," he says, just as low, "Unless you wish to explain _why_ you know, why don't you explain _what_ you know." He stands up and walks slowly back to the desk, "Answer the question," he states, back still towards me.

"The snout-," I begin, flipping him off before he has the chance to turn around, earning some snickers from the class despite their recent attitude towards me. "-of a werewolf is much longer than that of a true wolf's. While true wolves come in a variety of colors, the werewolf is mostly brown. The werewolf can stand on two legs while the true wolf cannot. Also, the werewolf is only a wolf for one night in the month, making it, alas, not a true wolf."

"Thorough answer," he states, turning back around in my direction. "Ten points to Gryffindor," he states with a sneer, "And twenty points _from_ Gryffindor for making a rude gesture."

"You deserved it," I mutter to myself, looking down at my hands.

His eyes narrow, "what was that, Black?"

"I said, _sir_, that you deserved it."

"Detention, Black- see me after class."

When the bell rings, Snape holds the class back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Black, stay behind."

"You didn't seem to enjoy my class," Snape says with a smirk, sitting at the front of the desk. I remain sitting where I was, a large portion of class between us.

"You are wasting your time with this class, and you know it. If any one is to put two and two together, it will be Granger, and she won't tell anyone because Remus is a friendly and good person. She'll think that he's too tame and not want to expose him."

"It's worth a shot," he states.

"You know," I start. "I talked to Remus about how you came to know about him being a werewolf. He wasn't in on that any more than James Potter had been aware, and I believe you know that- so why are you insisting on possibly ruining his life?"

"After teaching you brats all day," he replies. "I need my fun somehow."

I shake my head and get up from the desk, stopping when I'm in front of him. "So, about my detention?"

"I think after the Quidditch game tomorrow sounds like as good a time as ever," Snape says with a smirk. "Seeing as, after a small incident several years ago, I am no longer allowed to assign detention _during_ a game for any team member."

"Peeved McGonagall, did you?"

"_That_, would be an understatement," McGonagall says from the doorway. She stops walking when she reaches the side of the desk that Snape was still sitting on. "What'd she do this time?"

"I _believe_ she flipped me off during class," Snape replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Believe?" McGonagall asks, looking towards me.

"I didn't actually see her, but even if that's the case, I suppose I can give her the detention for calling me an asshole."

McGonagall stares me, "You did both of those things during class?"

I shrug, "I still hold that he deserved them."

"I believe that's beside the point," Snape states.

"And what did you do?" McGonagall asks Snape, with a small smile on her lips.

Now it's his turn to shrug. "I didn't see what the big deal was. So- I skipped ahead in the book a bit, I just though it would be good to cover _creatures_ that the students actually come in contact with on a daily basis."

In a surge of anger, I draw my wand at this comment, ignoring that it was a professor that I drew it on.

"Taylor!" McGonagall shouts as Snape looks at me in amusement, "Put your wand away and explain yourself!"

I lower my wand slowly. "The next time he calls my godfather a creature, I won't have to use my wand." I say this in reference to my ability of using wandless magic, which they both notice, and luckily, McGonagall puts together what Snape had done in class.

"You assigned _werewolves_?" she asks him, incredulously.

"Only how to recognize and kill them," I reply, bitterly.

"That wasn't smart, Severus," McGonagall states. "You had better hope that no student figures it out."

"Yes, Minerva," Snape replies and watches McGonagall leave the classroom. "_Thanks_," he states, looking to me when she leaves.

I stick my tongue out at him and run to the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**On to Chapter 10!**


	10. Quidditch and Dementors

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**This is a wee bit longer…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I wake up at 3:35 the next morning, cursing at Peeves who had thought it funny to wake me by blowing in my ear. With the sound of the howling wind and rain, I decide that trying to fall back asleep would be useless so I get dressed and grab a book on defense spells that I had received for my birthday from Tonks, and go down to the common room to read.

To my surprise, Harry joins me about a half hour later, fully dressed and carrying his broom. Seeing as he hasn't been talking to me since my father broke into the school, I look back down at my book.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asks me after several moments of silence.

I look up from my book slowly, and study the nervous form of Harry. "Peeves," I state, and he smiles.

"Me too."

I nod and look back down at my book until Harry speaks again.

"I'm sorry," he states.

"I know."

"I've been acting like an idiot- everyone has."

"I know," I state again. "I'm used to it- don't worry about it."

He nods at me. "Has Oliver spoken to you at all yet?"

I shake my head. "He's tried to, I think, but only about the game today."

"He'll come out of it," Harry states.

I shrug at him, "I know. I'm not too sure I blame him. My family's had a slight history with his." I'm not sure if Harry knows about Neville's parents, so I remain as vague as possible.

Harry and I remain down in the common room until it begins to fill up and we head off to breakfast together, the past few weeks of silence suddenly forgotten. Harry takes a bowl of porridge and I choose some scrambled eggs. By the time we had finished, the rest of the team had shown up, Fred and George being last.

"It's going to be a tough one," Oliver says, not eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," Alicia states, "We don't mind a bit of rain."

Harry and I exchange glances. It was considerably more than a bit of rain out side. Making our way down to the locker room, I'm surprised at how much of the school had shown up to watch the game. We change into our robes and wait for Oliver to deliver his usual pre-game pep talk, but he is unable to speak and simply shakes his head and gestures for us to follow him.

The wind was so strong that it was blowing us all sideways. Flying in this was going to take a miracle. After Oliver shakes hands with Hufflepuff's captain, Cedric Diggory, Madam Hooch blows her whistle and both teams push off.

Within five minutes, I am completely drenched, but Angelina and I each have already scored a goal. It seems that the team thinks that winning the game is more important than ignoring me. After several more goals, and nearly colliding with a few different players due to the rain, a whistle blows, and we descend to the field.

"I called for time-out!" Oliver calls to us as we huddle towards the end of the field under a large umbrella.

"What's the score?" Fred asks.

"We're fifty points up," Oliver replies. "But unless we get the snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no change with these on," Harry states, waving his glasses.

"Let me see them," I state, pulling my wand out of where it was tied to my leg. Harry hands me his glasses and I tap them stating _Impervious._ "They'll repel water now," I state, handing them back to him and placing my wand back on my leg.

"Brilliant," Oliver states, looking down at me. "Do you always carry your wand on you?"

"Lately," I reply, bitterly, sending him a slight glare.

He frowns at this answer, so apparently the way he's been treating me bothers him as much as it does me. "Okay team, let's go for it!"

Pushing back into the sky, the rain was worse than ever and lightning came more frequently. I look to Harry, hoping that he would catch the snitch soon and end this fiasco, but Harry was still in the air, looking towards the stands where the dog from Hogsmeade was standing.

I hear Oliver yell and Harry turns, spotting the Hufflepuff seeker chasing the Snitch. The Quaffle is passed to me, but Alicia throws it out of my reach and it falls before me. As I am diving downwards to grab hold of the Quaffle, the pitch goes suddenly silent. Looking around, at least a hundred dementors are coming towards the crowd. I stop flying when I reach about ten feet above the ground, and watch Harry's chase for the snitch as the air grows cold, eating at my insides.

Out of nowhere, a Bludger suddenly collides with my leg, sending me flying towards the ground. I hit face-first in the mud and looking up, I see Harry falling from the sky. He lands a few feet away from me, and ignoring the pain in my leg, I quickly crawl to him, checking out his unconscious form. From what I can tell, he's sustained very little, if any, injury except being unconscious.

Diggory catches the snitch, ending the game, and suddenly Dumbledore is standing next to me. He creates a stretcher out of magic and sends Harry directly to the hospital. As I push myself to a standing position, Fred and George land beside me, Fred carrying my broom with his own.

"Will you two please escort Taylor to the hospital?" Dumbledore asks, looking to Fred and George.

They both nod and watch Dumbledore as he rushes away towards the dementors.

"Are you okay to walk?" George asks me, gesturing to my leg.

I place weight on it and almost collapse in pain.

"Well I'll take that as a no," George states, handing Fred his broom and rushing to my side. "Please don't try to kill me," he states as he picks me up so I'm cradled in his arms.

"If this isn't humiliating…" I state, looking towards the crowd of people leaving the pitch.

"Nothing humiliating about a broken leg," Fred replies from our right.

When we get to the hospital wing, George lets me down, keeping me off my injured leg by using him and Fred to lean between. Angelina and Alicia are beside Harry's bed along with Ron and Hermione. "Where's Oli?" I ask Angelina, wincing as Fred leads me over to a chair.

"Showers," she replies. "We decided to come here directly form the game, but you know Oliver- he doesn't take a loss too well, and with this year being his last…"

I nod in understanding and Angelia looks to me. "You and Oliver are dating, right?"

"I don't know anymore," I state bitterly, shaking my head at her and wiping a bit of mud from my face. "He's hardly spoken to me since Halloween and even then- I don't know what we were really doing."

Angelina doesn't respond, but Ron and Hermione look to me quickly, having been unaware that anything had happened between Oliver and I. I look at Harry and notice that he has opened his eyes. "Harry's up," I state.

"Harry!" Fred states," How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" He asks, sitting up.

"You fell off," Fred replies. "Must've been- what- fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," Alicia says quietly.

"But the match," Harry states. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

Harry looks around to all of us, mud caked and soaked. Most people in the room are looking at the ground.

"We didn't- _lose?"_

"Diggory got the snitch," George states, sitting down on the arm of my chair. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But the won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asks, looking around and realizing that Oliver wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," Fred states. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry puts his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair.

"Stop it," I state and he looks up at me. "You've never missed the snitch before, and we only need a margin of 100 points- we're still in it." I say, standing up. Forgetting for the moment the pain in my leg, I make to walk towards Harry, and instantly fall to my hands and knees in pain.

Almost instantly, George is by my side. "You need to be seen by Madam Pomfrey," he states softly. I shake my head, not moving from my current position.

"What happened to her?" Harry asks.

"She was hit in the leg by a bludger and fell off her broom," Angelina states.

"You okay, Tay?" Harry asks me.

"Fine," I state through clenched teeth. George helps me up just as Madam Pomfrey comes rushing in, checking quickly on Harry and then running over to me. She shoos the rest of the team out the door, having George help bring me to a bed.

"We'll come and see you guys later," Fred says as he leaves.

George sits beside me as Pomfrey leaves for a moment to get some healing potions.

"You're caked with mud," George says, smiling and pulling a clump of mud from my hair.

"I can't imagine why," I reply sarcastically. "You're not so clean yourself, you know. Although, granted, you didn't fall face down into the mud…"

"Well we can't all be as clumsy as you," he says with a grin.

"Cute," I state as Pomfrey comes back in and asks George to leave, stating that he can come visit me later.

When George disappears, she pulls a curtain around me and helps me into dry clothing. Once I am completely dressed, she opens the curtain back up and Harry gives me a reassuring smile from across the room with Hermione and Ron.

Pomfrey hands me two potions and tells me to drink them.

"What are they?" I ask.

She glares at me. "A pain and healing potion."

"What are they called?" I ask, smelling one.

"Just drink the potion, Black."

I turn quickly to the door where Snape is walking over towards me, a smirk on his lips. "I believe that you might be the first student to injure herself to get out of a detention for me."

"Yeah, like this was planned, and somehow I doubt that statement," I reply, quickly drinking the two potions. I turn back to Pomfrey, "How long will I be in here, Poppy?"

"You and Potter may both leave on Monday morning," she states, walking away from me and entering her office.

"I suppose I will see you Monday after dinner then," Snape sneers and walks out of the room.

"_Can't wait,"_ I say, pushing myself up on the bed.

I look across the room where Harry is in discussion with Ron and Hermione. I hear him ask about his broom and from the looks that Hermione and Ron were making, I know that is can't be good news. Hermione states something about the Whomping Willow and empties a bag of twigs out on Harry's lap, which used to be his Nimbus.

In a few moments time, and as an absolute shock to me, Oliver walks into the room. He looks away quickly when we meet eyes and he approaches Harry and tells him that he doesn't blame him for today's loss- a noble statement coming from Oliver.

Oliver looks as if he debates walking out of the door, but he slowly walks over to me, taking the seat beside my bed. I notice that Hermione and Ron are watching me and Ron leans in to tell something to Harry.

"What do you want, Oliver?" I ask, when Oliver doesn't say anything. He frowns when I use his full first name, something that I haven't done since first year.

"Well…" He states, looking at his hands. "I'm your captain and you were injured today, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"And that's it?" I ask, bitterly.

"No," he says with a shrug, and finally looks back up at me. "I miss you, Tay."

"You did that yourself," I reply, my eyes narrowed.

"I know, and I feel horrible. I was talking to Toph and he told me I was being a right idiot. He's been trying to find you, by the way, but hasn't been able to other than dinner."

"I've taken to hiding in the library so I can't be cursed. It seems to be the school's new game to aim hexes at me."

"Do you hate me?" Oliver asks softly.

I shake my head at him, "No- never. This thing with my father has turned many people against me... I can't say that I haven't been disappointed, but I could never hate you."

"I really am sorry," he states. "I know that you don't have anything to do with your father, but ever since I was little Mum told me stories about my Uncle and Aunt and what your cousin had done to them…It's no excuse for my actions," he says, looking at me with determination on his face. "You're not them, and I know that."

"You're only human Oli," I reply. "My family's evil, I'm well aware, and yours has been on the receiving end of it. I promise you, I don't hate you."

He smiles at me for the first time in a good while and I scoot over in the bed, leaving room beside me. "Come on," I say, smiling back at him, and patting the space I had just made.

With slight hesitation, he gets into the bed beside me. I lay back down as he turns towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. He holds his breath for a moment as I turn on my side, facing away from him so our bodies are pushed as close as they can be against each other, my backside resting in his lap where his feelings for me are suddenly quite apparent.

I choose to ignore the unspoken awkwardness at the newness of this part of our relationship, and I close my eyes, finding comfort in the rising and falling of Oliver's chest behind me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I wake up in the morning to Draco by my side. "We've got to stop meeting like this," I state, making him jump slightly.

"Hey you," he replies with a smile as I push myself up. Looking across the room, I notice Hermione and Ron are at Harry's side; Harry and Ron playing a game of chess. When Harry sees that I am awake, he calls out to me.

"The team is supposed to be showing up in about a half hour, George was here last night again for you but when Pomfrey let him in she was quite peeved at you and Oliver sleeping in the same bed and kicked the two of them out. Oliver's brother was here this morning."

"Thanks," I reply, ignoring the odd feeling of guilt I had for George seeing me and Oliver like that. It shouldn't matter, because George and I are only friends, but I've known his feelings for me for over a year now.

I turn back to Draco. "You actually stayed in here?" I ask.

He shrugs at me. "They didn't try and curse me. The mudblood actually smiled at me."

"She won't if she hears you calling her that. I notice you're out of your bandages finally?"

"I thought it was about time," he replies.

"You're up to something."

He grins at me but doesn't answer. When the team shows up, Draco quickly leaves, knowing that the team is peeved at him for having to play Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin the first place.

This time, Oliver comes with the rest of the team, and yet again tells Harry that he doesn't blame him for losing the match. I can tell that Harry doesn't believe him, and I'm not too sure that I do either, but at least he's stating it.

While the teams talks to Harry, George walks over to my bed, sitting down beside me. "I came here last night, but I was kicked out."

"Yeah," I reply, awkwardly. "Harry told me. Thanks."

He shrugs and I notice that Oliver is glancing in our direction. "Oli apologized last night- he came after your guys had all left."

"I noticed."

"I just couldn't blame him," I state with a sigh, not believing how badly I feel right now.

"Sure you can," George replies, bitterly. "Not everyone has been treating you like shit the past month or so."

"Only a vast majority…"

"I haven't."

"But you _like_ me, George."

"And so, supposedly, does Wood. You deserve someone who acts like it."

I don't reply and George knows that he's won this argument. When Angelina and Alicia walk over to me, George gets up to go talk to Harry.

"How're you feeling?" Angelina asks.

"Decent," I reply. "It was just a broken leg. Usually Pomfrey lets people out the same day with broken bones."

"Listen," Alicia states. "We want to apologize."

"Don't worry about it," I reply.

"No," Angelina says fiercely. "We've been horrible to you and we really are sorry."

I nod my head at her. "I believe you. Thanks."

She smiles and approaches closer to my bed, leaning in so just Alicia and I can hear her. "So, have you talked to Oliver at all yet?"

"Yeah," I reply. "He came by last night to say sorry."

"Are you two still- _together?"_ she asks.

"As much as we were before," I reply. This is what I hate about girls. The 'girl talk.' Most of the people I can stand to talk to are male, so this seldom happens. Hermione isn't overly girly so I mainly get this from Ginny, who loves to make fun of me for how close I am to Fred and George, especially after I had let it slip that Fred and I had kissed during my first year.

"What about George?" Alicia asks.

"What about him?"

"Everyone saw you two dancing together and you're almost always together outside of classes."

"I believe that's called 'a friend.'" I reply and both Angelina and Alicia smile as if they know something that I don't.

"Okay," Alicia states. "Oliver's coming over, so we're going to leave you two alone."

I glare at where they leave me, stopping to say goodbye to Harry and then leaving the hospital. Fred and George are still at Harry's bed.

"I thought that I'd save you from those two," Oliver states with a smile, and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Appreciated," I state.

"I can't really stay, I've got a captain's meeting to go to, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I am, Oli- thanks."

"No problem Tay," he replies, leaning down to kiss my lips before leaving the room.

"How are things between you and _loverboy_?"

I look at Fred and glare at him as a large grin is plastered on his face. From beside him, George looks at me apologetically.

"You seem to like that word," I reply. "Any particular reason you're using it this time?"

"Aren't you two dating, that's what Angelina told me."

"Well, your _precious_ Angelina is only slightly correct," I state.

From beside him, George snickers. It was common knowledge that Fred sought Angelina and has for a good while.

"Slightly?" Hermione asks.

"Well we're not _officially_ anything," I reply. "Not that it makes that much of a difference."

There is a knock at the door, and Remus is standing there, looking very tired; an after effect of the full moon.

"Damn- you look like shit," I state.

"Thanks Taylor," he replies with a small grin. "And how are you two feeling?" He asks looking back and forth between Harry and me.

"Good," Harry replies as I state, "Fine."

"So I suppose that means you'll be in my class tomorrow?"

"As long as you are," I mutter.

Remus smiles, stupid werewolf hearing, "I take it you didn't enjoy whoever covered?"

"No way," Ron animatedly states, "One class with Snape is beyond enough."

"I'm sure _Professor _Snape wasn't so bad. And Taylor, I thought that you were his disciple- that's the word around the school, at least."

"Sure," I reply frowning. "I mean- I only left class with a detention and a two roll paper on how to recognize and kill werewolves."

Remus tries to hide his surprise, but I catch it, and from the look on Hermione's face, she catches it as well. "And what did you do to earn yourself another detention with Professor Snape?"

"I'm not actually sure," I state innocently. "I think it might be either because I flipped him off or told him that he was an asshole."

Fred and George, who had been quiet for some time now, loudly crack up laughing, gaining the attention of Pomfrey. She looks into the room, sees Remus with us, and goes back into her office.

"That might be reason enough," Remus states, frowning over George's laughter. "I just stopped by to make sure that you guys were okay. I have a decent amount of papers to grade, so I'll see you in class tomorrow."

There's a chorus of goodbyes as he leaves. "He really doesn't look too well, does he?" Ron asks.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hermione replies, glancing shortly in my direction.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I appreciate reviews as always**

**Oh,**

**And last chapter was the most reviews per chapter for this story thus far,**

**Thank you all a super large amount!!**


	11. Sirius Black and James Potter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So-**

**About how I forgot to update last night…**

**Muchos gracias a; **_Allamonalla, CHEEKIMONKEY, cottoncandy11, Rosie Rogers, lovesick.melody, Friar Freaking Lawrence, L.A.H.H, Dark-n-Twisty and bellatrix360_

**Also;**

**This is sort of a two part chapter,**

**So once again,**

**Two updates .**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

About two weeks before the end of term before Holiday break, and after Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match (also after George and I snuck enough food to feed a family out of the kitchen for the stray we found at Hogsmeade), Harry held me back after practice so we were alone in walking back to the castle.

"What's up?" I ask Harry after I shoo Fred and George ahead of us.

"I talked to Professor Lupin a couple weeks ago about the dementors and how they effect me," he states and pauses. "He's going to teach me how to defend myself against them- he told me that you might be able to help me too, something called a patronus?"

"If he said he's going to help you, I suggest that you wait for him. He's a good teacher."

Harry doesn't reply for a few moments. "You know him outside of class, don't you?"

"Yeah," I reply. "He thought it better if people didn't know, so it didn't look like he favored me at all."

"Can I know how?" Harry asks as we enter the castle.

"He's my godfather," I reply as we climb the grand staircase. "I've been living with him for about seven years now."

Harry laughs, "I can see why you were worried."

"Yeah," I reply. "Do you mind not telling anyone? Including Ron and Hermione?"

"Okay," Harry replies as we enter the common room. "Do you think you can help me at all? I'd just like to know some basics before meeting with Lupin."

"Why not? Can you wait until break, you'll be here, right?"

"Yeah," Harry says, pulling me into a hug. "Thanks, a lot."

"No problemo."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

On the Saturday morning before break, we were permitted to go to Hogsmeade for Christmas shopping. Harry said goodbye to Ron, Hermione and I at the marble staircase, I had decided to go with them instead of Oliver as I'd been seeing a lot more of him lately then them. The deserted back shelves of the library are quite opportune when wanting to spend some one on one time together.

The first place was went to was Honeydukes, where Hermione wanted to get Harry some candy like last time, so he wouldn't feel so bad being alone in the castle.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione states as Ron points to a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.

"Cockroach Clusters?" I ask, bored already.

"Definitely not," Harry's voice sounds from beside me and Ron nearly drops the jar he was holding.

"_Harry!"_ Hermione squeals. "What are you doing here? How- how did you-?"

"Seen Fred and George?" I ask him with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry states, and explains to Ron and Hermione about the Marauder's Map that they gave him.

Hermione mentions that Harry should hand it into the teachers and both Ron and Harry look at her as if she's insane. She states that my father could know about one of the passages leading into the castle, and the fact that I know he does, doesn't bode well with me.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry asks Hermione, grinning.

"Oh- of course not- but honestly, Harry-"

"So where should we go?" I ask.

"Shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" Ron asks, his teeth chattering. Noticing that Harry is without a cloak, I agree.

We enter the bar and head to the back, Ron going up to the bar and ordering us drinks.

"Merry Christmas," Ron states when he returns, handing us each a drink. The door to the bar opens suddenly, and inside walks McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Fudge. Quickly, Hermione and Ron push Harry down under the table. Hermione mutters a mobile charm and moves a Christmas tree so it blocks our table as the teachers choose a table beside ours.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" I hear Madam Rosmerta ask.

"What else m'dear but Sirius Black," he answers her in a quiet voice.

We listen intently as they continue to talk about my father and about his break in to Hogwarts on Halloween. They complain about the dementors having to guard the castle for a while and then Rosmerta sighs rather loudly.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it. Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought. I remember when he was a boy at Hogwarts…"

"You don't know the worst of it, Rosmerta," Fudge states.

"Worse than murdering all those people?" Rosmerta asks, in reference to him killing 13 muggles with one curse.

"I certainly do," Fudge replies and McGonagall speaks up.

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta. Do you remember who his best friend was?" She asks.

"Of course I do," She replies. "Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

From under the table, Harry drops his glass with a loud thud. I refuse to look across the table at Ron and Hermione, and focus instead on the inevitable conversation.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers! Both very bright and quite the pair of trouble makers" Flitwick chimes in. "They were inseparable. Neither needed to study much to achieve outstanding grades…"

"Much like a certain other Black," I hear McGonagall add in reference to me.

"Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends," Fudge states. "And nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry, Harry has no idea of course- you can imagine how the idea would torment him."

Fudge then drops his voice. "Not many people are aware that James and Lily knew that You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore advised them to go into hiding using the Fidelius charm, where the information of their whereabouts was concealed in a secret keeper, and as long as the secret keeper refused to speak, he would no be able to find them even if they were right under his nose. Potter naturally had Black be their secret keeper, and barely a week after the charm had been performed-Black betrayed them and he had no choice but to run for it after You-Know-Who had fallen.

"Potter's friend, Peter Pettigrew caught up with Black the next day. He had worshipped Potter and Black- used to follow them around at school and hardly up to their level, talent wise. The Muggles that witnessed it said Pettigrew was sobbing 'Lily and James, how could you?' and drew his wand. Black was quicker and blew Pettigrew to smithereens.

"I'll never forget it. Crater in the middle of the street and bodies everywhere. And Black was standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…a head of bloodstained robes and a few- a few fragments…"

There is a pause and a sound of noses being blown. I can hardly pay attention to the rest of the conversation, even when Fudge recalls a recent visit he had with my father, commenting on how little the dementors seemed to have affected him.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head up to the castle," McGonagall states after a few moments of silence.

One by one, they all leave, leaving a defining silence at our table. Hermione bends down under the table, "Harry?"

He gets up quickly from where he was sitting, and I see tears are running down his face. Without looking at any of us, he runs out of the bar. I look quickly to Hermione, and run after Harry.

"Harry!" I yell as I chase after him though Hogsmeade. He ignores me completely and continues running, but not knowing where he's going, he runs into a dead-end clearing of woods. He stops in the middle and I approach him slowly.

"Harry?" I ask, as I place my hand tentatively on his shoulder.

Almost instantly he rounds on me, his fist colliding near my left eye and I find myself down on the ground. "You never told me!" he shouts.

I don't reply and he continues. "We've been friends for three _years_, and you never once told me about _anything!"_

Having no articulate response for him, I say nothing. He's right. He's one of my best friends and despite some time when we haven't spoken, I probably should have told him.

"People-" I state slowly, wiping my nose from where it has started to bleed. "People didn't want you to know."

"And what about me?" He almost screams at me. "Or did you not think it was important enough for me to know?"

"I valued your friendship too much to risk ruining it," I state, feeling tears of my own on my face, and in the given circumstance- I could care less. "I'm not my father!" I yell back at him. "I never asked to be born into this!"

"And I never asked to grow up without my parents," he replies in a stern voice.

I push myself up from the ground. "It is not my fault that you found out this way, but before you go blaming me- think of the other people who also never told you. They obviously had a reason, Harry."

"You were my friend!" he yells at me.

"Were?" I ask, looking at him in confusion. Instead of answering me, he turns around so his back is facing me.

Instead of waiting for the Hogsmeade trip to be over, I walk quickly away from the clearing and head to the castle, wiping the now freely falling tears and blood from my swelling face.

Passing some dementors who were guarding the road up to the castle, I mutter the Patronus charm driving them away from me quickly. After climbing the steps to the castle, I throw the door open and it slams shut behind me. Almost instantly, I hear footsteps run towards me.

"What is the meaning of this Black?" McGonagall yells from behind me. "What are you doing back so soon?"

I stop walking but I refuse to turn around, looking down at my feet, using the sleeve of my cloak to wipe my face.

"Look at me and answer the question," she states fiercely.

I turn around slowly, holding my hand to my nose, which due to the sudden temperature change, was now bleeding more than ever.

She looks at me in surprise, and it rendered her speechless before she runs over to me. "Taylor, what happened?"

Still crying, I don't answer her, and instead shake my head, stepping away from her as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," she says slowly and in a comforting manner. "Let's just get you to the hospital."

"No!" I soundly state.

She looks at me astounded. "What do you mean no? You're bleeding!"

Walking out of the Great Hall, Remus and Snape walk towards us in conversation. Catching a glimpse of me, Remus quickly runs to my side and I look down to avoid his eyes.

"Minerva," he states slowly, attempting to control his voice and placing his hand on my shoulder, "What happened?"

"I haven't a clue, Remus," she responds. "She came back form Hogsmeade like this and hasn't said anything except that she doesn't want to go to the hospital."

"Tay," Remus states, bending down so he's eye level with me. "You need to go to the hospital so Madam Pomfrey can clean you up."

I yet again shake my head. "S-Serverus," I choke out, still crying and ignoring how humiliated I feel.

"Okay," Snape says softly. "Bring her down to my office before anyone else sees her."

"Severus-" McGonagall warns.

"This is, believe it or not, a frequent occurrence with her since she started school here, Minerva."

Remus places his arm over my shoulders and steers me through the dungeons following Snape with McGonagall behind us. Snape leads us through his office and into his personal quarters, having me sit down at his kitchen table. He turns my chair outward, so I am facing him and with a wave of his wand, the blood is gone. During the walk to his quarters, I was able to stop crying.

He places his hand to my face and both Remus and McGonagall watch as he tenderly feels for damage.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I fell," I state quickly.

His eyes narrow at me. "I though we had gotten past the lying to each other phase, Taylor, and moved on to trusting one another?"

I look down in my lap.

"Who hit you?" McGonagall asks from above me.

I shake my head at the question. "Was it Malfoy?" she asks me, and I force a laugh.

"So quick to blame a Slytherin," I state, looking up to meet her eyes. She looks taken aback and Snape glares at her.

"Draco and her are on quite civil terms," he states standing up and retrieving a vial of potion from his cabinet. "This is only for pain," he states, handing it to me. "You'll eventually have to see Pomfrey to make sure that there is no damage except for bruising, although your elbow does seem fine."

I shrug at him and drink the potion, the pain instantly fading. He takes the seat to my right and conjures two others for Remus and McGonagall. "You're not leaving until you give at least a glossed over story as to what happened. It obviously upset you, as you've been hurt far worse and never cried before."

"You're friends with the person?" Remus asks me.

"Was," I reply bitterly.

"What happened to make it past tense?" He asks me.

I shake my head again, not wishing to get into it at all. "Why does it matter? I don't want him to get in trouble, so what happened shouldn't matter. I deserved it, and I got what I had coming."

"I'm sure that's not true," McGonagall states.

"Well it is," I state, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them tight.

"Taylor," Remus states. "It is important that we know what happened so we know that it won't happen again."

"It's not important and it won't happen again." I reply shortly. "Just leave it alone, it's over."

McGonagall stands up, defeated. "The students will be returning soon," she says with a sigh and exits Snape's quarters. Remus stands up as well, nodding at Snape and placing his hand on my shoulder before leaving.

"Spill," Snape states, not moving form his chair. "Whatever happened, you didn't want Lupin to know, and I want to know why."

"Will this stay between us?" I ask him.

"You should know me well enough by now," He replies. "Of course."

I breathe in deeply and tell Snape everything that happened from Harry sneaking to Hogsmeade (not telling him how-), overhearing the conversation in the Three Broomsticks and Harry's later reaction.

"I don't blame him for hating me," I state looking Snape in the eyes. "He trusted me…and I- He deserved to know and I did…and I never told him."

Snape frowns, "He still shouldn't have attacked you."

"And you wouldn't have in the same circumstance? Because I know that I would have."

"Well your temper's horrible," he replies with a small smile. "Occlumency was supposed to help with that."

I shake my head as he slowly stands up from his chair. "You going to be okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I reply. "Can you fix my face though- please? I don't care if more is injured…I've already been in the hospital more than enough this year."

He sighs and waves his wand over my face, and the swelling goes down. "Sorry," he states, "but there is no spell for bruises other than concealment charms which need to be frequently applied."

"That's fine," I state, standing up. "Thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome," he replies. "Now get your ass out of here."

I leave his room and walk out of the dungeons, stopping on my way out at a bathroom to check on how bad my face looks. The bruise was decently dark and noticeable, but Snape had rid it of all swelling, so it could be a lot worse- I've sustained worse after Quidditch practice and games.

Not wishing to run into Harry quite yet, I decide to take a walk around the school and turning a corner in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor tower I run into George and curse, making quickly for the other direction.

"Taylor?" he asks. I sigh and stop walking, still with my back towards him.

"What do you want?" I ask shortly.

"To know what the hell happened to your face for one," he states walking around me, forcing me to face him.

"Black eye," I state. "No big deal."

He glares at me. "If it's no big deal, how did it happen?"

I shrug and noticing who was coming up the stairs, I make to continue down the hallway, but George stops me. "Do you guys know what happened to Tay? She won't tell me."

Upon seeing my face, Hermione and Ron turn to Harry quickly and then back to me. I shake my head slightly to them, but George sees my attempt at warning them not to speak.

"Harry?" he asks, stunned.

"It's none of your business," I state to George, who instantly turns on me.

"The hell it's not!" he shouts. "Your friend hits you, and you say it's not my business?"

"She's not my friend," Harry states crossly and storms through the portrait hole, which had just opened. Ron glares at me and follows Harry in while Hermione pauses to give me a look of apology before entering behind them.

As my eyes begin to burn with tears once more, I round on the wall and punch it as hard as I possibly can; taking comfort in the pain that comes with it. As I bring my fist back once more, George grabs my arm and pulls me into a suffocating hug.

"Stop," he states, holding me tight.

"He hates me," I state into his chest. "Just like everyone else."

"That's not true," George says softly into my ear as his hand strokes my hair. "I don't hate you, the team doesn't hate you, _Malfoy_ doesn't hate you, and neither does Harry. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure he'll get over it."

I shake my head. "No…he won't."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviews make the world go 'round.**


	12. Photographs and Apologies

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**And Chapter 12!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once I stop crying George asks me if I want to go for a walk on the grounds with him to calm down. I nod in reply and he has me wait at the stairs as he runs to get winter cloaks.

Ginny walks by me on her way to the portrait, but when I refuse to talk she squeezes my shoulder before going inside the common room.

As a group of students walk towards the portrait of the fat lady, I turn to study a painting of a small girl, attempting to hide the fact that I had been crying. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to face George.

"Here," he says, handing me a cloak. "Um…sorry, it's mine. I figured it's probably safer than Fred's" he states, gesturing to the cloak in his arms. "Sorry if it smells."

I smile and wrap it around myself, bringing the collar up to my nose, and breathing in deep. "Just smells like you."

"I'm not too sure I like that statement," he replies, wrapping himself in Fred's cloak.

I shrug at him, "I kind of like the way you smell. It's comforting."

He doesn't respond for a moment, instead choosing to study me closely. "Come on," he says softly, grabbing my hand in his.

I close my hand tightly around his and he looks to me in surprise. "Call it a momentary lapse in judgment," I state with a small laugh. "I suggest going with it."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he replies, leading me down the stairs and out the front door. "But you better hope Oliver doesn't walk by, I have a feeling he wouldn't see the amusement in it."

We pause at the front door before heading on the path towards the lake. George lets go of my hand as we sit down on a bench in front of the frozen lake and places his arm around my shoulder. "So what did you do to upset Harry so much?"

I sigh before answering him. "As you probably know, he went to Hogsmeade today, but while there he overheard McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and mainly Fudge talking about my father. There are some things about my father that greatly involve Harry which I never told him- needless to say, he didn't appreciate it."

"Things you knew?"

"Yeah…and I don't blame him in the least for hating me for it."

"He doesn't hate you," George states, pulling me closer to him. "He's just upset right now. But I do suggest that you tell him anything else that you might know that he could possibly find out."

George and I sit there until dinnertime when we both rush to make it to the great hall in time- arriving there ten minutes early. We choose to sit at the end of the table and just as I sit down, Remus walks up to me.

"How are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm fine," I reply. "George and I took a walk and I'm feeling much better."

He smiles and walks up to the head table, leaning in to say something to Dumbledore, who looks at me and nods.

Fred and Lee walk in shortly, and sit across from George and I at the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in closely behind them and instead of sitting near us as they usually do, they choose the opposite end of the table. Hermione, however, walks over to us and bends down to talk to me.

"I talked to Harry and he's madder at himself for hitting you, than he is mad at you, Tay. Just…talk to him?"

I nod at her and she rejoins Harry. From under the table, George squeezes my hand in a gesture of support and I smile up at him, noticing that he hasn't moved his hand off mine yet, and he keeps it there as the food appears. I turn my hand over and lace my fingers in his, completely confused over what I was doing, for the moment enjoying his comfort.

"Since when are you left handed?" Fred asks George from across the table as we begin eating.

"Thought I'd try something new," he replies and Fred raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't press him on the matter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After lying in bed for a good three hours and not being able to fall asleep, I grab a Transfiguration book and head down to the common room. Being past four in the morning, I expect it to be empty, but I notice Harry is sitting before the fire, a book open on his lap.

I stop at the last step and he looks up at me, tears in his eyes. He quickly wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

I look down at my feet. "I'll um…I'll just go back up stairs."

"Don't?" Harry states, causing me to look back at him.

Nodding, I slowly walk over to him, and take the seat beside him "What are you looking at?" I ask softly.

"Some pictures," he says sniffling. "Hagrid gave me this book after our first year. I had forgotten about it until today."

I don't reply and we sit together in awkward silence.

"You're in here," he states suddenly.

"What?" I ask, looking at him in confusion.

"Some of the pictures," he replies, moving closer to me and opening the book from its beginning, placing it between us.

The first few pictures are of a newborn Harry and his grinning parents, Lily and James Potter, but the next set takes me for surprise. Harry flips the page to show my father beside Lily's hospital bed, cradling baby Harry and another of him holding me up to see newborn Harry. There's a few pictures of James and Lily's wedding, with my father as best man and pictures of the wedding party including Remus. Towards the end of the book is a series of pictures that all look to be taken on the same day of Harry and I sleeping side my side while James and my father look over us. One of just Harry and my father, one of me and James, one of me and Lily, one of me and Remus and several of Harry and Lily, Harry and James and of Harry and me.

I slide the picture of me and my father out of the book and study the moving figures closely. It looked as if I was almost two years old, which would mean that James and Lily would be dead in about a month after the picture was taken. The focus for me in the picture, though, was the look on my father's face. There was no denying from the picture of the smiling and playful figure, that he had loved me.

I don't realize that I am crying until a tear falls on the photograph.

"In my anger," Harry states softly, "I forgot how hard this all is on you…this entire year."

I don't reply, keeping my eyes focused on the photograph in my hands. "Keep it," Harry states and pulls out one of me and him, me and Remus, me and Lily and me and James as well as a few others. "These should be yours," he states, and I can only nod as he hands them to me. "Just promise you won't burn them or something."

I laugh in response. "I promise…thank you, Harry."

"No," Harry states, shaking his head. "After how I've been treating you- it's really the least that I can do. I really am sorry, Tay."

"Me too," I reply.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And I repeat;**

**Reviews make the world go 'round.**


	13. Christmas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thank you all reviews for last chapter,**

**But I'm off to bed and I promise that I'll mention you next chapter…**

**Here's 13!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After helping Ron, Harry and Hermione look up cases to possibly help Hagrid win his case on whether or not his Hippogriff, Buckbeak, was actually dangerous and needed to be executed, Christmas Eve was a great break and diversion.

Having not been sleeping too much as of late, I got to bed early, enjoying the quiet dorm as most of the school had gone home. Remaining in Gryffindor is myself, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione wakes me on Christmas morning with a smile, "Merry Christmas, Tay."

"You too," I state, sitting up and wiping my eyes, making my way to the end of my bed where a stack of presents is.

I look at the first present I open in slight confusion; Mrs. Weasley had given me one of her traditional sweaters, green, but this is the first year that she has given me one. Of all years, I can't understand why she would start the year that my father escaped, unless she thinks that I might be in on trying to hurt Harry…odd.

Harry and Ron both gave me an assortment of candy. Hermione gave me a newly released book on Occlumency.

"You seem interested in the subject," she says walking over to me, holding the charms book I had bought her.

"Thank you," I reply. "I've never heard of this one."

"No problem," she states, sitting down beside me on the end of my bed. "Hurry up, we wouldn't want to keep Harry and Ron waiting too long, we'd never hear the end of it."

"Very true," I state, opening up an assortment of joke gifts from Fred. I shake my head at his typical gift and unwrap George's, pausing at the small box. I lift the lid slowly and Hermione gasps, I, however, frown at the silver necklace and dog pendant.

"What is he playing at?" I ask aloud, but mostly to myself.

I close the box and place it on my bedside table, picking up Oliver's gift. Unwrapping the stuffed penguin, I smile as it waddles around my bed. Penguins are my favourite animal. Along with the penguin was a book of John Keats love poetry, making me blush.

"I didn't realize that stuffed animals were charmed," Hermione states, watching it intently as I hide my blush and I finish unwrapping Toph's gift of a set of _Lord of the Rings _books and pick up one of the three remaining gifts left at my bedside.

"Yeah," I reply. "Pretty much any kid's toy that can be charmed will be.

I unwrap a gift of a large assortment of Muggle candy from Tonks and Hermione smiles at it, not realizing that I knew people who embraced Muggle ideas.

I look at the tag of the gift I was holding and Hermione looks over my shoulder at it. "Remus? Lupin?"

"Yeah," I reply, unwrapping a hard cover copy of the muggle book _Catcher In The Rye._

"I didn't realize that you two were close," she states as I read the front cover inscription.

"He's my godfather. Only Harry and Draco know, I had asked Harry not to tell anyone."

"Oh," she replies softly.

I turn, studying her reaction, and sigh. "I see Snape's lesson worked on at least you…"

Her eyes widen and I smile, picking up none other than Snape's gift to me. "Am I right?" I ask her, unwrapping a copy of _Offensive and Defensive Spells_.

"So it's true?" She asks me.

I jump down off my bed and study the long flat package that was left on my floor. "Do you doubt yourself?" I ask, not looking up at her. "The professors all know, but if you don't keep it a secret, I will not hesitate to hex you."

"Of- of course," she says, joining me on the floor. "Who's that from?" she asks me.

Frowning at the package, I look for a nametag, finding none. "I have an idea," I reply. "Not that I like it, but it's an idea."

I open the box slowly to reveal the latest in broom invention, a Firebolt. Besides being new, this broom would have cost a slight fortune. I lift it out of its box and place it on my bed, searching the box for a note and finding one at the bottom, which I read aloud.

_I saw you flying on an older Nimbus and thought this might better suit you. Please let Harry know that his is safe to use. It might be better if he doesn't know who sent it,_

_Your Father._

I drop the note and look to Hermione, "come on," I state. I run down our stairs and back up the boy's staircase, rushing into the third year boy' room where Harry and Ron were studying Harry's Firebolt.

Hermione and I stop at the doorway as Ron begins to excitedly talk about Harry's Firebolt.

"I know," I state, cutting Ron off and they both look at me in confusion.

"Listen," I state. "Before you have a ride on that broom, allow McGonagall to check it over for curses."

"Why?" Harry asks me, glancing at Hermione.

I shake my head. "I got one too, and I just find it a bit odd."

Hermione says nothing until her cat, Crookshanks, chose that moment to run into the boy's dorm and tries to eat Ron's rat. As Ron tries to kick him, Hermione picks him up and heads out of the room so I follow her, wanting to talk to her alone.

As she puts Crookshanks on her bed, I sit down on the top of my desk.

"Hermione, can you tell McGonagall about the brooms?" I ask her. "Not who sent them, but that you think they _might _be from my father?"

"Sure," Hermione states. "But why?"

I shake my head at her. "I just want to make sure that he didn't do anything to them. I mean- he's supposed to be after Harry, so why send him a Christmas present? I'm not worried about mine…since I've started Hogwarts he's sent me something for both my birthday and Christmas every year and they've been fine."

"Okay," Hermione replies.

"You know Harry's going to be mad at you…probably Ron too."

"They'll get over it," she states.

I smile at her and jump off my desk, grabbing _Catcher In The Rye_ and a present for Draco, and gesturing Hermione to the common room. Harry was already down there, examining his broom, making both Hermione and I frown.

At lunch time we head down to the Great Hall where all the house tables were moved up against the wall and only a single table set for twelve was in the middle. Already seated was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and Filch. There was also a nervous looking first year- Hufflepuff by the robes, and Draco, who was looking extremely irritated.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore says upon seeing us. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables…sit down, sit down."

There are three remaining seats at the end of the table. I gesture for Ron, Harry and Hermione to take those and I sit in between Draco and McGonagall, across from Snape.

"I have your gift with me," Draco states as I sit beside him.

"Me too," I reply, placing Remus' book down on the table. "We can switch after lunch?"

He nods at me and looks around the table. "Where's Lupin?"

I notice that McGonagall looks at me closely and ignore her. "I believe he said he wasn't feeling too well."

"He's certainly sick frequently," Draco replies, and from across the table Snape smirks.

"Lovely day, don't you think, sir?" I say, studying Snape.

"You're only ever formal when you're being sarcastic, you've done something, or you're about to do something wrong…now which is it?" Snape asks me.

I smile at him. "Now professor, I have no idea what you could be talking about."

"The hell you don't," he mutters and both McGonagall and Dumbledore smile.

"Crackers!" Dumbledore states enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver one to Snape, who reluctantly takes it and tugs. With a bang, the cracker flies apart to reveal a large pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

I can't help the grin that appears on my face. "Now professor…_that_ would have looked perfect with your dress!"

I can hear Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to mask their laughs as Snape pushes the hat towards Dumbledore, who immediately swaps it for his own hat.

"Why do I put up with you?" Snape asks, glaring in my direction.

"Do you?" I ask. "I think I receive more detentions from you than any other professor."

"And if you stopped swearing at me, those would probably be cut in half."

I shrug at him with a smile, "But where's the fun in that?"

The rest of the professors had been watching our exchange in interest, not being aware of the relationship that Snape and I have. Besides McGonagall and Dumbledore, the other professors are completely surprised at the banter we had just had.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore suddenly says. The members of the table reach for the food before us just as the door to the Hall opens revealing Trelawney, dressed in a long green sequined dress.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore says, standing up.

Dumbledore draws up a chair between Flitwick and McGonagall and asks her to join us. She glances around the table and lets out a small squeak.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first one to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," McGonagall states impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting cold."

Trelawney hesitates for a moment and then sits down, still looking around the table. "But where is Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid that the poor fellow is ill again," Dumbledore replies, motioning for us to serve ourselves. "A shame that it should happen on Christmas day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" McGonagall asks, her eyebrows raised.

Trelawney gives McGonagall a very cold look and Draco looks to me with a smile. "One does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," McGonagall replies and Harry, Draco and I both do very poor jobs trying to disguise our laughs as a cough.

"If you must know, Minerva," Trelawney states, her voices rising. "I have seen that poor professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him-"

This time, I can't hold my laughter in, and I burst out laughing. Trelawney turns to me.

"I would like to know what you find so funny after what I correctly told you in my last class."

"Which was that," I ask through my laughter, "About the close and happy relationship that my parents and I have or about my spring birthday?"

"Yes! And what was wrong with either of those two statements?" Trelawney replies.

"One, I was raised in an orphanage and have been living with _Professor Lupin_ for the past seven years, and two- my birthday is in September…but surely you knew that as well."

She glares at me, "Well surely you heard me wrong. I was obviously talking about the happy experiences that you had while in the orphanage."

I narrow my eyes at her and I see that Snape is watching me carefully. "And which times would those be?" I ask her slowly. "Getting my ass kicked daily for being a 'freak' due to my ability to perform magic…or how about going without food for several days in a row when the other kids thought that I didn't deserve it…or maybe you are referring to the times when I was held under water or burned with cigarettes or cigars as punishment…or could it possibly be when the fourteen year-old raped me when I was six? Seriously professor, I'd really like to know which time you are referring to."

"You are lying," she states, quietly.

I make a fist and slam my elbow down on the table, making a few of its occupants jump. I pull my sleeve down to reveal several round burn marks. "Am I?"

The room is silent for a few moments until Dumbledore clears his throat. "How about something on a happier note?"

"Sorry," I state, standing up. "I think that I'll risk dying first rather than remaining at this table." I look at the first year who looks about to have a panic attack. "Sorry kid," I state and walk out of the Hall, heading for the cold air of the astronomy tower.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

I'm sitting cross-legged on the stone floor of the tower with my head in my hands when Snape walks in, arms tight to his chest preserving body heat.

"Nice show," he states. "I see you've finally come to terms with what has happened to you in your past."

"I flip out on a delusional old bat, and you're talking about how I've 'come to terms' with shit that happened to me when I was little?"

"You did yell about it in a room full of twelve others, and by the looks on the faces of your friends and Malfoy, they had no idea. I think you might have earned a few sympathy points with the professors too," he says with a small smile.

"Yeah," I reply, glaring up at him. "Because that's what I was after. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You're stressed," he replies with a shrug. "And who wouldn't be in your situation?"

I don't reply and stand up, looking at the still and quiet grounds. "He's out there," I state. "And he's somewhere close. He's seen me playing Quidditch."

"How do you know that?"

I shake my head at him and continue looking out on the grounds, hugging my arms to my body.

"You're going to get sick," Snape states from behind me.

"It's not as if I can't just take a potion and feel better," I reply and Snape doesn't respond to me.

After a few moments, he sighs and wraps his cloak around me. "You don't always have to be stoic, Taylor. I hope that you soon realize that."

"That's funny coming from you," I reply, turning to him.

"What do you mean?" He asks me.

I roll my eyes at him. "Severus, what am I, the only person that you act even remotely human around? Towards everyone else you either show no emotion or act like an asshole."

He doesn't reply to me at all, and looks past me to the grounds. "Why am I different?" I ask him.

"I guess," he states, still not looking directly at me. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was at Hogwarts. Of course- different circumstances. Once I found out about your background I understood why you were the way you were, and personally, I'm surprised at how _normal_ you are."

"What happened to you?" I ask softly.

He looks at me, seemingly debating whether or not to tell me. He apparently decides that he will and leans against the wall.

"My father," he states. "He was a muggle, as I think you've deduced. My mother was a proud, pure-blooded witch who didn't tell my father that she was a witch until after I was born. He was an abusive alcoholic and only got worse when he found out what she was and liked to take it out on the both of us. He beat her more than he did me, and I think that hurt me worse. Seeing my mother… My father took off just before I started school- my mother was never the same"

"He was a Muggle," I state. "Why didn't she ever stop him?"

He gives a hollow laugh, "she _loved_ him."

"Not a believer in love?"

He doesn't answer my question immediately, yet again choosing to study me first. "I loved a woman once," he states and slowly shakes his head. "We were only friends, but I cared deeply for her, and I did something that she couldn't forgive me for, and then…I accidentally helped contribute to her death."

He pauses and looks to his left towards the frozen pond. "I'll never love anyone else. I mean, I still…" He sighs and looks back to me.

"Still?" I ask him.

He nods at me and holds out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum"_ he states and the figure of a smoky doe comes out of the tip of his wand and floats around the tower.

"The patronus is tied to emotion?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. "Mostly tied to what your happiness is."

I frown at that statement. "Why?" he asks.

Without using my wand, I hold out my hand and state "_Expecto Patronum_." A large translucent dog appears and floats around the tower, disappearing when it reaches me once more. "I don't get it," I state. "It's changed."

"When?" he asks.

I shrug. "I think this summer. It's not a common thing I use."

"After your father escaped?" He asks me.

"I think so," I reply. "Would that be a cause?"

"I'm not too sure. I always thought it was tied to love. It might just be strong emotion. You might want to ask Lupin, he'd know better than I would. Has your happy memory changed?"

"I don't think so…but I don't really focus on a memory anymore, not now that I know how to do a patronus. At first it was Remus, you know, him rescuing me…" I shrug. "I don't think that it has changed at all."

"Something must have changed."

I nod at him and we stand there in silence for a few moments. I pull his cloak tight around me and look up at him. "Aren't you cold?" I ask, noticing he is only in black dress pants and a tight black sweater.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he replies, glancing at me. "How's my cloak?"

"Dragging on the ground," I reply.

He smiles at me. "Don't worry about it," he states with a small shiver. "But what do you say we go inside and warm up?"

"Sounds like a plan," I reply. "Would you like your cloak back?"

He shakes his head, starting down the stairs. "Keep it for now."

"So, I answered your question- now why do _you_ open up to _me_?" Snape asks as I follow him through the castle.

"I'm not sure," I reply honestly, as we walk into the entrance hall. "For some _strange_ reason, I trust you. You're also understanding…and I've seen your caring side. You don't coddle me like I'm some naive infant as Remus tends to do…I don't know- I know you're not the evil bat that everyone thinks you are."

"I'll ask you not to spread that around," he says with a small laugh and turning towards the headmaster's office.

I stop walking, "where are we going?"

"The headmaster wants to talk with you," Snape states, and turns around to face me. "Come on."

I glare at him but continue walking and follow Snape up the headmaster's stairs, breathing in deep when he knocks at the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice sounds.

I walk in behind Snape and Dumbledore looks at me from behind his desk, a smile on his lips. "Why Taylor, it seems that you've either shrunk or your cloak has grown without you."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I ask, ignoring his statement and sitting down in a chair before his desk.

"Yes," he replies, smile fading from his face. "Severus, you may leave."

I look quickly to Snape, who nods slightly, telling me that it will be all right to be left alone in Dumbledore's office. When he exits, I look back at Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall informed me that she confiscated two broomsticks today; one sent to you and one sent to Harry."

"I was unaware of that," I reply.

"She was told by Miss Granger that you suspected that the brooms were sent by your father?" Dumbledore asks.

I shrug. "Seeing as only Harry and I received them, I thought it was rather likely."

He nods in agreement. "Is there any other reason that you may have come to that deduction?"

"He's sent me something every Christmas since I started school here," I reply. "Just seems likely."

Dumbledore does not look completely convinced, but lets it go, dismissing me from his office.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please Review**


	14. The Patronus

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oh man- I've left you guys waiting…**

**Thanks to; **_CHEEKIMONKEY(2), Allamonalla(2), lovesick.melody (2), Lily Lipsky(2), bellatrix360(2), Friar Freaking Lawrence(2), Darn-n-Twisty(2), L.A.H.H(2)._

**I might as well give you guys two chapter in apology…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Come on, Harry," I state, leading him into McGonagall's empty classroom. "It's Holiday break; we're not doing anything wrong."

"Like sneaking into an empty classroom to practice magic that we haven't been taught?" He asks, following me in anyway.

"It's not like the room was locked," I reason, lighting up the room. "And so what if we haven't been taught the patronus charm, it's not as if it's dangerous or illegal. With your track record of getting into trouble, this is nothing."

"I guess so."

"Harry- you're the one who asked for my help, and we need a large space so you can see what you're doing."

"I know," He replies. "Thank you."

"Okay then," I state, sitting on the front of McGonagall's desk. "What do you know about the charm?"

"Nothing," He replies, sitting on a desk in front of me.

"Well…do you want me to explain it, or wait for Remus to, because you'll definitely get it from him."

Harry shrugs in response.

"Fine," I state. "The Patronus has more than one use. As well as acting as a shield between you and a dementor it can be used, when mastered, for sending messages. It's a positive force made from what the dementors strip you from…hope, happiness…a will to survive."

"If it's that useful, then why isn't it taught here?" Harry asks me.

"This charm is beyond O.W.L. level…way beyond. It Remus is teaching you this, he must think that you'll be able to accomplish it…it's way more advanced than what most third years can do. Many qualified wizards have trouble with it."

Harry studies me. "But you can do it?"

"Yeah," I reply. "But you've known me long enough to know that I'm not exactly 'ordinary'…any other questions?"

"Yeah, what's it look like?"

I shrug at him. "It's different for each wizard, and apparently it's deeply tied to your strongest emotions, allowing it to change…as mine recently has."

He nods in understanding. "So how do you do it?"

"Like any other charm you have learned; with an incantation. But with this charm, you need to focus all your concentration on a singular, happy moment."

"Right," Harry replies, doubtfully.

I smile at him "If _I_ can think of a happy memory, I'm sure that you can. Any ideas?"

"Maybe the first time I rode a broom?"

I shrug at him. "That might work. Anyway- the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_…I don't have anything for you to practice against, and I doubt Dumbledore would condone actually attacking a dementor- no matter how much he hates them…maybe I could attack you…"

"Attack me?"

"Merely a suggestion. If you're using the Patronus as a defense, it would work better if you attempted it as a defense."

"What will Lupin have me do?" Harry asks.

"No clue. I haven't ever learned things in conventional manners…so let's try it? Concentrate on your memory, and state the incantation."

Harry stands and holds his wand out, breathing in deep. "_Expecto Patronum,_" he states and nothing happens. He says the incantation again and still nothing happens. On his third attempt a bit of silver smoke comes out of the tip of his wand.

"Something happened!" Harry states excitedly.

"That's good, Harry," I reply. "I don't really think I can really help you much more without a dementor."

"Can you show me yours?" Harry asks.

I jump down off the desk and take my wand out of my back pocket. Holding it out in front of me I state, "_Expecto Patronum_" and the smoky black dog comes out of the tip of my wand and glides around the room.

As the door to the classroom opens, the dog charges the figure of McGonagall and evaporates.

"Black! Potter!"

"Well that sounds oddly familiar," Professor Flitwick says, coming into view with a small smile on his lips.

"Hi professors," I say innocently.

"Don't give me that, Black," McGonagall says sharply. "What are you doing in here?"

"Taylor was helping me learn the Patronus charm," Harry says quickly and McGonagall's face softens.

"What?" she asks.

Noticing that my wand was still out, I lower my hand and place my wand in my back pocket. "Well Re-um…Professor Lupin told Harry that he would help him to learn how to conjure the Patronus Charm because of his reaction towards dementors," I state. "Harry didn't wish to go into the lesson knowing nothing, so when Re-…so when _Remus_ told him that I knew how to produce one, Harry asked for my help."

"A corporeal Patronus?" Flitwick asks me.

"Corporeal?" I ask in return, not ever hearing that expression before.

"Yes," he states. "Would you mind producing it for me?"

I shrug and take my wand back out. "_Expecto Patronum_."

The room watches as, yet again, the silver dog glides around the room. "Amazing," Flitwick states, eyes still on the spot where it had vanished from. "How long have you been able to produce one?"

"About a year before I started school," I reply with a shrug. "Remus had used one once to relay a message to me and I wanted to learn…so I did..."

Flitwick only shakes his head in response. "Professor?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could possibly talk to you in private," I state, and McGonagall gives me a strange look.

"Of course, Black," Flitwick replies and gestures me outside the door and down the corridor to his office.

"What is it?" he asks me as he steps behind his desk.

"It's about my patronus, actually," I reply. "I was talking to Severus…wow-um, Professor Snape…about what can make a patronus change form, and he didn't seem too certain."

He nods at me after giving a slight smile when I had used Snape's first name. "As the patronus is formed out of emotion- happiness- it also changes due to emotion. When a lingering strong emotion forms, such as falling in love or sudden hatred of a person, the patronus will change."

I sigh and look into my lap, trying to figure out what could have caused my own patronus to have changed.

"I take it yours changed recently?"

"Yeah," I reply, looking back up at him. "It used to be a wolf, which I am assuming was attributed to Remus, but now- well you saw. It's a dog…"

"Can you think of any reason that it would have changed?" Flitwick asks.

I shrug at him. "Snape suggested my father's escape…but I don't believe that my feelings towards him have changed any in the past three or four years."

"Sorry Taylor, but I don't think I can be of any help to you- seeing as it's all in your mind- I believe that the mind is a specialty of Severus'."

I laugh at his statement and shake my head. "I think I'm fine, thank you professor."

"You're welcome."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviews make the world go 'round.**


	15. Ravenclaw Match

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 15!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I think that Ron was more upset at Hermione over telling McGonagall about the Firebolts than Harry was. Oliver certainly didn't understand why she had confiscated them in order to strip them down and see if any hexes were on them. When everyone returned to the castle, one of the first things that Oliver did was to talk to Harry about a replacement broom.

When George returned, I immediately pulled him out of the common room and into the hall, walking down the corridor a bit before speaking to him.

"And hello to you too," he says with a large grin.

I glare at him in response. "You gave me a necklace."

"Which I see you're not wearing?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" he asks me in return. "You give gifts to people on Christmas. You gave me a decently expensive set of charm manuals to use for jokes and I gave you a necklace."

"And your brother gave me dungbombs."

"Taylor, you know why I got you what I did, so why are you doing this?" He sighs and leans up against a closet door behind him. "I like you, and I wanted to get you something nice…there are no implications in the gift, I swear- it's perfectly safe to wear it."

"No implications?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugs and then shakes his head. "I know that you and Oliver are together in whatever way you are and he likes you a lot. I've known him for five years now and I would never want to get on his bad side. He has quite the temper when provoked. I can wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Until you and Oliver are only friends and I can date you."

I scoff at him. "What makes you think that I would _want_ to date you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because- you are arrogant, hot-headed, attention seeking, manipulative, immature, tiring, obnoxious and insufferable."

He smiles at me and pushes himself off the door walking towards me. I don't move from where I am standing and he walks around me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and pulling me close against him. He tilts my head sideways using his forehead and begins to kiss my neck. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling, but as voices sound around the corner I snap back into reality and elbow George quickly in the stomach before running back into the common room not knowing what to do about what had just happened.

I choose to simply avoid both he and Oliver for the rest of the night.

The next morning, on our first day back in classes, Harry immediately went to Remus after class ended to ask him about lessons, which he'll be starting soon. I'll be curious as to how he teaches Harry

As I help Harry and Ron out with an essay for Snape on Undetectable Potions, Ron glares over at Hermione who is off at her own table.

"How's she doing it?"

"Doing what, Ron?" I ask as I cross off an entire line of his paper.

"Getting to all her classes!" He replies. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were talking about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie Macmillan told me that she's never misses a muggle studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of the either!"

I look over at Hermione and study her for a moment, trying to figure out how she can be in two places at once. "Well," I state looking at Ron. "That only leaves _magic_."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The match against Ravenclaw is set for the first week in February, and just a few days before the match, McGonagall hands the Firebolts to me and Harry while in the Gryffindor Common room, not being able to find anything wrong with them.

Once she leaves the Gryffindor common room, there is an explosion of excitement from people wanting to know where we got them. I went up stairs to quickly deposit the broom and when I came back down the stairs, Harry was surrounded with people wanting a turn on his broom and wanting to hold it.

When the crowd around Harry thins, Ron offers to take the broom upstairs as he has to go up to give Scabbers his rat tonic. As I continue correcting his paper for him, there is a yell from upstairs in the boy's dorm.

Ron bounds down the staircase, dragging a bed sheet behind him, and stops in front of Hermione. "LOOK!" He bellows, shaking the sheet in her face.

"Ron, what-?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Hermione doesn't reply and simply watches Ron in bewilderment. "BLOOD! HE'S GONE, AND I FOUND CAT FUR!"

Ron and Hermione didn't talk to each other at all after that. Ron was upset that Hermione never took and of Crookshanks' attempt to get Scabbers seriously, and Hermione was holding that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks ate Scabbers and that he never liked her cat.

After Fred and George didn't help in the least in trying to cheer Ron up from his lost pet, Harry asked Ron to come to our last practice so he could try out Harry's new broom. I was hesitant to use mine at first, knowing where it did indeed come from, but I reasoned that using it would help Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup.

Kicking off on the Firebolt was remarkable. It turns with even the slightest touch. While Harry chose to show off for a bit, I remained concentrated on the practice session seeing as if we lost the match, we were out of the running. The rest of the team seemed to share my views and played the best that they ever had. When we all touched back on ground, Oliver didn't seem to have one single criticism, which George pointed out, was a first.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" Oliver says. "Not unless- Harry, you've sorted out that dementor problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Harry says in response.

"Excellent. Good work everyone. Let's get back to the tower…turn in early-"

Harry states that he and Ron are going to stay behind to use his broom, and I offer them mine to use as well so they'll both have one. As Oliver had been making us practice for this match five nights a week, it had been impossible to not spend time with George. Not that I really minded because we're great friends, but the more that I am around him, and the more that I think about it, the more I start to believe that maybe I really do like him more than a friend.

At least he hasn't tried to kiss me again.

Feeling bad about what has been transpiring between me and George, though, I change out of my Quidditch robes quickly and catch Oliver in the captains office, shutting the door behind me.

"What's up?" He asks me, noticing the serious look on my face.

"You were right," I blurt out, beginning to pace in front of where he's sitting on his chair. "I have feelings for George and he's not making it easy for me to ignore."

Oliver doesn't speak at all so I continue. "I don't feel right about this, Oli," I state, stopping my pacing to look at him. "I have feelings for you both and it's not right for you and I to be serious if that's the case…I can't do it to you and it's driving me crazy. And you won't be here after this year and the more serious we get, the harder it's going to be when I can't see you…and George will still be here."

"I know," he states, slowly standing up. "And I have known, Tay. Maybe we should just try being friends."

I nod at him, willing myself not to cry at how horrible I currently feel. "I really do like you, Oli," I say softly. "Since the end of my first year."

Oliver looks about as horrible as I feel and he simply nods in return.

"I'm sorry," I state, walking over to him and giving him one last kiss on the lips before quickly leaving for the dorm, hoping not to meet anyone on the way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I dressed quickly in the morning and headed down to breakfast early, being one of the first people to show up as is common for me on game mornings. I place my broom across the table as is typical and begin eating some toast, not all together too hungry. To my surprise, George joins me early, sitting across from me, laying his broom down next to mine.

"Since when do you even resemble being alive at this time in the morning?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow, trying not to let on how shitty I was currently feeling.

"Since I found out that you're down here early on game days."

"You're impossible," I reply.

He smiles back and grabs some porridge, stifling a yawn.

"What are you up to?" I ask him when he begins to butter some toast.

"You know me too well," he states. "I have decided that I am going to spend as much time as possible with you, until you realize that we should date."

"George," I reply with a sigh. "I am _really_ not in the mood for this."

His expression turns serious. "What's wrong?" he asks me.

I shake my head just as Oliver walks in. Something must have shown on my face because when Oliver sits down at the other end of the table George asks if something happened between the two of us.

"Nothing that wasn't inevitable."

He doesn't reply and more people file in, including the third year boys who look like they're guarding Harry's broom. Students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were coming over to examine Harry's broom (and thankfully, leaving me alone).

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" Draco asks, approaching the table from behind me.

"Yeah, reckon so," Harry replies very casually.

"Shame it doesn't come with a parachute," Draco says. "In case you get near a dementor."

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours," Harry says back. "Then it could catch the snitch for you."

The Gryffindor table explodes in laughter and Draco sneers, stalking away from our table and heading back to the Slytherin's.

In the locker room, Oliver instructs us only to fly as we were last night, and we walk onto the field to deafening applause. I can't help giving Oliver's younger brother Toph, who happens to be Ravenclaw's Keeper, a large grin as we approach the Ravenclaw team. Oliver shakes hands with Toph and we all kick off as the whistle blows.

I am first in possession with the Quaffle and throw it immediately to Angelina when all three Ravenclaw chasers tail me, thinking that I was keeping it. She easily scores against Toph, and we're up ten nothing. Over the cheers from the crowd I can hear Lee getting yelled at for commenting on the Firebolts rather than the game.

Alicia intercepts a pass between two of the Ravenclaw chasers and throws it to me. Aiming for the middle hoop, the Quaffle goes right through, and I can hear the Toph curse as he yet again throws the Quaffle out.

Chancing a look at Harry, it seems that the Ravenclaw seeker, a fourth year witch named Cho Chang, had taken to following Harry instead of looking for the snitch on her own. To my right, George just aimed a Bludger directly at one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, who had to roll over in the air to avoid missing it. Meeting my eyes, George grins at me.

Alicia, Angelina and I each score two more goals a piece before I see Harry dive, having seen the snitch. Below him, there are three tall hooded figures. I watch as Harry sends a Patronus towards them, and without much hesitation, clasps his hand tightly around the snitch, winning us the game by a blowout.

I pump my fist in the air in Harry's direction and myself and the rest of the team quickly fly to him, engulfing him in a mid-air hug. When we reach the ground, I notice that the three hooded figures weren't dementors, but Slytherins attempting to look like dementors, Draco included. They were currently being yelled at by McGonagall.

I run over to Toph who was quickly making his way to the locker room. He was made captain this year so the loss comes especially hard to him.

"Hey," I shout and he turns towards me, his frown turning to a forced smile.

"No need to pretend to be happy," I state, pulling him into a hug. "I just wanted to say good game."

"For you maybe," he says in disdain as we pull apart from each other. "Your aim is bloody perfect."

"Thanks," I say with a slight smile. "You and Oli never can take a loss."

He glares at me as one of his beaters puts his arm around his shoulder, leading him into their locker room.

"Party in the common room," Fred states from behind me, pulling me into a hug.

The party lasted all day and well into the night. Fred, George and I left for Hogsmeade for a couple of hours and returned with bottles of butterbeer and many sweets from Honeydukes.

"How did you do that?" Angelina asks.

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Fred mutters to Harry. As Fred and George begin to juggle bottles of butterbeer back and forth between them, Harry walks over to where Hermione was sitting off in a corner. Ron says something rather loudly about Scabbers and Hermione runs off crying to the dorm.

I smack Ron upside his head and he glares at me. "What was that for?"

"Give her a break," I state. "I also have to live with her, so unless you make sure she gets in a better mood, I'll have to curse you."

"So you've taken to hitting on my brother instead?" George asks from behind me when Ron storms off.

"There is no _on_ there- just simple hitting."

"Take a walk with me," he says, turning me around to face him.

"It's past curfew," I reply.

He grins at me. "Since when has that mattered to you?"

I shake my head at him just as McGonagall comes bounding through the portrait hall telling us all to go to bed, stating that it was past one and we should all be sleeping.

When I go to head up the staircase, George holds me back with a smirk and I glare at him.

"Alright there, Tay?" Oliver asks from in front of the boy's staircase, giving George a knowing look.

"Fine Oli," I reply. "George just wanted to talk to me about something."

Oliver raises an eyebrow at me. "Sure he does," he states sarcastically, and walks up the staircase.

"Now Oli thinks there's something going on between us," I state, glaring back at George. "What do you want?"

"I want to kiss you goodnight."

"George, we're not dating! And for all you know, Oliver and I are still together."

"But you're not, are you?"

I glare at him. "As of yesterday, no. We're not. We decided it would be better if we were just friends."

"A mutual decision?" he asks.

"Basically," I state. "It was the right thing to do."

"Why?" George asks me slowly.

"I don't see that it's quite your business."

A smirk forms on his lips. "Does it have anything to do with me?

"Not everything revolves around you, George."

He begins to say something and then pauses, turning serious. "Look me in the eye Tay, and tell me that you don't have feelings for me."

I don't reply and he smiles at me, taking a step towards me. "You don't have to be dating to kiss someone."

Yet again I am silent, and he steps even closer to me, so our bodies are mere inches apart. "Can I kiss you now?" He asks me.

When I yet again don't reply, fighting with myself over actually wanting to kiss him, and thinking that I shouldn't, his lips meet my own. He pulls away slowly and winks at me. "Goodnight, Tay."

I watch as he walks up the staircase to his dorm and shake myself back into reality, running up the girl's staircase to my own bed.

Less than a half hour of getting into bed, I jump awake at the sound of a loud scream coming from the boy's tower. Ignoring that I was only in muggle pajama shorts and a tank top I climb down the stairs where I meet a decent amount of boys and a few of the girls.

All attention seemed to be focused on Ron.

Percy comes down the staircase and orders everyone back to bed when Ron stops him.

"Perce- Sirius Black!" Ron says faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife!"

I know that my face must have blanched when the words came out of his mouth, and it certainly didn't help matters more when the house yet again backed away from me, shooting me looks of detest.

McGonagall shows up moments later and after telling us off for making more racket, Ron relays his story to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley." She states, "How could he have possibly gotten through the portrait hole?"

Most eyes turn to me, but Ron points at the back of the portrait hole. "Ask him!" he shouts.

McGonagall glares suspiciously at Ron, still not believing him and heads back out of the portrait, the entire common room waiting for the upcoming conversation.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" He cries in response, creating stunned silence both in and out of the common room.

"You- you _did?_ But- what about the password?" McGonagall responds.

"He had 'em" Cadogan replies proudly. "Had the whole week's my lady! Read them off a little piece of paper!"

White faced, McGonagall re-enters the common room. "Which person," she says, voice shaking. "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Ignoring the stares that I was getting, and surprisingly not receiving one from McGonagall, I hear a nervous squeak from behind me and Neville slowly raises his hand in the air.

The entirety of Gryffindor House didn't sleep that night as we waited for McGonagall in the common room to come back with news of the castle being searched. I chose to sit off in a corner and was joined by Fred, George and Ginny. At different points during our waiting, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver, Harry, Hermione and even Ron came over to see how I was doing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!!**

**(Please?)**


	16. Full of Dark Magic

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Only six more chapters after this one ******

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

At dawn, McGonagall came back in, telling us that he had escaped once more and that extra precautions would be taken to ensure our safety, such as the fat lady returning, but with security trolls as body guards this time and Flitwick was seen trying to teach the front doors to recognize my father's face.

Neville had been banned from all future Hogsmeade visits and wasn't allowed to know the passwords. He had to wait outside the portrait until someone let him in. His grandmother, after being informed of what happened, had sent him a howler.

On Saturday morning, we were permitted to go to Hogsmeade, but I decided to stay at Hogwarts, enjoying the rather empty castle. Harry decided that he'd still be going with Ron, but bringing his invisibility cloak this time.

"Come on," Fred says from the marble staircase. "Get outside, have some fun."

I shake my head at him and wave goodbye to Ron who had also waved goodbye to Harry as a ploy.

"I'd much rather stay in and have some time to myself."

"George will be upset," he states with a grin. "He brought some food with him for that dog and was hoping you two would feed it together."

"Well he was wrong," I reply, walking up the stairs. "Go have fun and I'll see you guys later."

I run into Harry and Neville rushing away from the third floor, stating that Snape was there. Proceeding down the hallway I see Snape running his hands over the statue of the one-eyed witch, where there was a path that led out to Hogsmeade.

"You know," I state, making him jump. "Statues aren't the best way to get some action."

He stands up and glares at me. "Potter and Longbottom were just here."

"So you think they might have been having a three-some?"

To my pleasure, Snape shakes that image out of his head. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"I didn't feel like going," I reply. "We're allowed to stay behind, if I recall."

Snape sighs and gestures me down the hall. "You should go out. Have some fun, not dwell on your father."

I feign shock. "The great Severus Snape promoting fun instead of misery? What _has_ this world come to?"

"I'm serious, Black. You don't control your emotions well. You bottle them up inside of you instead of clearing yourself of them."

"Yes Mr. Sunshine, puppies and rainbows- you know, I can have just as much fun from the castle alone than being with a bunch of students who hex me while my back is turned. I mean- I'm currently making plans to get back at Draco for the false dementor thing."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Snape replies, opening the door to his office and gesturing me inside. "You're still being hexed?" He asks me as I sit in the chair facing his desk.

I shrug. "It never really stopped; I just got better at not walking alone. I messed up on the way to breakfast today and some fourth-year Hufflepuffs aimed some stinging hexes at me. Hit me all up and down my arms."

Snape is about to reply when there is a hurried knock at his door and Draco enters. "Sir?"

"What is it Malfoy?"

Draco glances at me quickly and then turns back to Snape. "Sir- I was at the Shrieking Shack, talking to Weasley when a glob of mud hit me. There was no one else there at all. But out of no where, Potter's hear was there, floating…"

"Okay Malfoy, I will take care of it."

When Draco leaves the office, Snape tells me to stay there and he swiftly walks out. In a few moments, he returns, with Harry nervously behind him.

"Sit," Snape says with a snarl. Harry quickly sites in the chair beside mine, but Snape remains standing as to look more menacing.

Snape replays the story that Draco has just told and he asks Harry how it might have happened. Snape's anger only increases when Harry states that Draco might want to see Madam Pomfrey if he is hallucinating.

"How extraordinary like your father you are, Potter," Snape says with a sneer. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers… The resemblance between you is uncanny."

Harry glares at him. "My dad didn't _strut_. And neither do I."

"Your father didn't set much store for rules either," Snape continues. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen-"

"SHUT UP!"

I cringe as Harry stands up, Snape looking at him in rage.

"_What did you say to me, Potter?"_

"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yells in return. "I know the truth, all right? Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"

I cover my face in my hands as Snape relays what really had happened for Harry's dad to have saved his life. To my great surprise, he leaves out what he was saved from, never mentioning that Remus is a werewolf.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" Snape says suddenly.

Harry hesitates but does as he is told, removing a bag of pranks from Zonko's and his copy of the Marauder's map. Snape picks up the Zonko's bag and Harry quickly states that Ron had given it to him the last time he had gone to Hogsmeade. Snape doesn't look too convinced and picks up the map, which currently looks like an old piece of parchment.

Harry claims that it is just that, a spare bit of parchment, and Snape makes to throw it in the fire when Harry stops him. Snape then smoothes the map out on his desk and taps it with his wand stating, "Reveal your secret."

Nothing happens and he tries again, "Show yourself."

The map yet again stays blank. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield information you conceal!"

As his wand makes contact with the map, writing appears on it, but not what should be there. Instead, four insults are written out, each in a different handwriting.

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

"_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."_

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."_

"_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."_

"So…," Snape says when the words had stopped appearing. "We'll see about this." He strides over to his fire and throws a handful of Floo power into the fire. "Lupin! I want a word."

Remus comes out of the fire, brushing soot off his robes. "You called, Severus?" He asks mildly, looking at Harry and I seated before him.

"I most certainly did," Snape replies. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." Snape points to the map where the insults were still visible.

"Well," Snape says as Remus looks over the map, doing some extremely quick thinking.

"_Well,"_ Snape says once more. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

"Full of Dark Magic?" Remus replies mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks like a Zonko product to me, a piece of parchment that insults whoever picks it up? Actually…Taylor don't you have one as well?" Remus asks, turning to me.

I look apologetically up at Snape with a small shrug. "I do actually," I say slowly. "Mine's at home, though," I add quickly, looking at Remus.

"Well!" Remus says cheerfully, looking around the room. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" Remus folds the map back up and places it inside his robes. "Harry, Taylor, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay-excuse us, Severus."

I nod goodbye to Snape and follow Remus and Harry out of the dungeons. When we reach the entrance hall, Harry begins to speak.

"I don't want to hear explanations," Remus says shortly, glancing around the empty hall. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it is a map. I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

Harry nods at him, seemingly unable to talk.

Remus looks down at Harry, more serious than he has been. "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the dementors draw near would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to replay them- gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

Remus moves to leave and turns around. "You," he says, pointing at me. "Follow me."

I've never heard Remus this angry before and it scares me. I remain where I was, not moving.

"Professor," Harry states. "She didn't have anything to do with it, she didn't even come to Hogsmeade today-"

"Harry this is a matter between me and my goddaughter and is no way any of your concern. Taylor- now."

I look quickly at Harry and follow Remus through the corridor until we reach his office. I don't move as the door closes behind me and watch as he begins to pace the room.

"What were you thinking?" He suddenly yells at me, walking close to me.

I don't reply, not sure as to what he is referring to at this point, but I find myself backing up against the wall.

"You _knew_ that Harry had a map _and_ that your father knows how to use it and you didn't find it necessary to _tell anyone_?"

"This isn't a joke," he says slowly, pinning me up against the wall. "Your father was able to escape Azkaban to do whatever he is after, and you aren't seeing the importance."

"Let me go," I say softly.

"Not until you tell me what has been going through your mind," He states, glaring down at me.

I try to push the images of when I was six out of my mind. Of an older male pinning me up against a wall, but I am unable to do it. As tears begin to fall and my breathing speeds up, Remus immediately recoils, having realized what my problem was.

"Taylor," he says quickly and softly. "I'm so sorry…"

He reaches towards me and I move away, opening up his office door and slamming it behind me.

I lean up against the wall near his door and try to catch my breath, wiping tears from my eyes. McGonagall walks around the corner, no doubt trying to find out who slammed a door. She sees me, and is just about to say something when Remus opens his office door, stopping abruptly at the sight of McGonagall. Before either of them can say anything, I rush to the Gryffindor tower.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oh angst. **

**Please review!!**


	17. One Last Kiss and Stakes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**5 to go :- (**

**Thanks to; **_lovesick.melody(3), Dark-n-Twisty(3), Iphigenia Black(2), L.A.H.H(4)., bellatrix360(3), Allamonalla(3), Lily Lipsky (4), Friar Freaking Lawrence(3), CHEEKIMONKEY _

**Wow I skipped out on thanking you guys personally for a while…**

**Here's 17…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hagrid and Buckbeak lost their trial, and Buckbeak's execution date will be set for some time later.

He talked to us about it for a few moments after class had ended, but he got choked up and ran back to his hut, burying his face in a handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had been listening from just inside of the castle doors. "Have you ever seen anything as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Both Harry and Ron quickly approached Draco, but Hermione made it there first, slapping him hard in the face. We all just stood there in surprise and Hermione pulls out her wand, making Draco step backwards.

Draco mutters to Crabbe and Goyle and rushes off into the castle.

Hermione had forgotten to come to Charms, which was odd as she was right behind us, but we all walked together to Divination, sitting at the same table with a glowing crystal ball upon it.

As Trelawney begins to explain to us about crystal gazing, most of the class begins to whisper to each other, ignoring her lesson.

After about fifteen minutes of looking into the crystal, Harry asks if we've seen anything yet.

"Yeah, there's a burn on the table," Ron says, pointing.

"I saw that too," I state with a smile and Ron starts to laugh. The two of us have been strangely civil towards each other as of late.

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their orb?" Trelawney asks from above us.

"I don't need help," Ron whispers. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be a load of fog tonight."

Me, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Trelawney approaches us after reprimanding us for disturbing the atmosphere. She peers over the crystal ball and is just about to state that she sees the grim when bother Hermione and I state out opinion at the same time.

"Give it up," I state as Hermione says, "Not that ridiculous Grim _again_!"

Trelawney stands up and looks to the both of us in anger. "You two do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. I do not remember meeting students with such hopelessly mundane minds."

"Fine!" Hermione says, replacing her things in her bag. "I give up, I'm leaving!" The class watches as she strides over to the trapdoor, kicks it open, and climbs down the ladder.

"While I don't share her…_enthusiasm_," I state, standing up. "She's right…there's no need for me to take this class either. If I wanted to learn what Muggles do for magic tricks, I'd have taken muggle studies."

I look apologetically to Harry and Ron and hurry to find Hermione, catching her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," I state and she turns to me.

"You left too?"

I shrug at her. "She doesn't know what she's doing…that's not magic…and after Christmas she didn't seem to keen on me."

Hermione smiles at me, "You did kind of explode on her…me, Harry and Ron didn't know about any of that stuff…"

"And I really didn't want you to. Snape keeps telling me to learn to control my emotions…I should really start to listen to him."

"I was thinking of researching some more for Hagrid for the rest of the time until class would be over," Hermione states. "Want to join?"

"Sure," I reply.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

If any of us were thinking that with Easter break came a break from schoolwork, we were incredibly wrong. Most of the third years had put together a homework group of sorts, and to my surprise even Lavender and Parvati had asked for some help from me in Potions and Transfiguration. Neville looked close to a nervous collapse so Hermione and I helped him as much as possible.

Harry and I were struggling to fit in our homework around Quidditch practice. Our game against Slytherin will be the first Saturday after break. Slytherin was leading by two hundred points which meant that Harry should only catch the snitch if we were more than fifty points up in the game, a fact that Oliver wasn't letting Harry forget. Gryffindor hadn't won the cup since Ron's older brother Charlie had played seeker.

After some attempts to curse Harry, Oliver had ordered a group around Harry at all times in the hallway.

The night before the match, the common room was an unbearably charged atmosphere, Fred and George loud over the voices of everyone else.

"Oli?" I ask, making him jump form over the small model of the Quidditch pitch that he was prodding with his wand.

"Hey Tay," he says, looking up from the table. "What's up?"

I shake my head and sit across the table from him. "Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You were muttering to yourself."

"Important game," he states, looking across the room where Fred and George were telling a story to Alicia and Angelina.

"We'll be fine," I reply. "Harry's the best seeker in the school; he knows what he has to do."

Oliver nods. "Yeah, you're right."

I lean over the table and kiss him on the cheek. When I pull back, he looks at me surprised. "What was that for?"

"I'm not allowed?" I ask him with a smile. "I believe I've kissed you on the cheek since my first year."

He shrugs. "Just thought you wouldn't want to upset George."

I sigh as Oliver stands up.

"Team! Bed!" He looks down at me as he picks up his model, "Night, Tay."

"Oli, wait," I state and he looks back at me. "Can we talk?"

"Fine," he replies, glancing around the common room. "Percy's still doing rounds so my room's free."

I nod at him, and ignoring looks from my teammates, I follow Oliver up to the third floor, where he and Percy share a room.

Having never been in their room before, it's still quite easy to tell whose side is whose. As Oliver does some quick cleaning of his bed, I study the numerous Quidditch posters around his side of the room, and several pictures that he had placed around his mirror. I smile as I remove one of the pictures for a closer look. It was a picture of when I had subbed for Harry as Seeker in my first year, and after our win Oliver had spun me around in his arms. This was just as I had begun to realize that I had feelings for him.

"That was some brilliant flying."

Slowly, I place the photograph back where I had removed it from, and turn around to face Oliver.

"This isn't easy for me," I state. "I have had feelings for you going on two whole years now, Oli. And I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend, but it's just not right, because I do like George as well."

"You know I could work with that."

I shake my head at him. "And you know that you wouldn't be happy. You're also leaving here very soon to be a great professional Quidditch player. You're going to have all sorts of groupies way more mature than me."

Oliver gives a small laugh. "I think you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't go for a groupie."

"You say that _now_," I tease.

We stand there in silence for a few moments before Oliver takes a step towards me, taking both my hands in his. "If I wasn't graduating at the end of this year," he says seriously. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"In a heartbeat," I say softly, with almost no hesitation.

He nods at me, biting his bottom lip. "I really like you, Tay. A lot. But you're right. I'm done with school and you still have four years left. I don't blame you for not wanting to get serious in a relationship with me, and I haven't been treating you right about it…I know how you feel about me, and I'm just making this harder for you…for both of us."

"I wish it could be different," I tell him earnestly.

"What would you say to one last kiss?"

I smile sadly at him and remove my hands from his, moving them to around his neck as he places his on my hips.

Our lips meet and as our kiss continues, Oliver deepens it, pulling me close up against his body. I wrap my hand in Oliver's hair as he pulls his mouth away from mine, sucking at the base of my neck.

As I feel his hand make its way up my shirt, I stop him, pushing my hands against his chest.

"Oli," I say, breathing hard, beginning to state that we need to stop, but the bedroom door opens, revealing Percy coming back from his patrolling rounds of the castle.

Oliver and I turn quickly to the door, not moving from where we were as Percy gives us a disapproving look, but seems too embarrassed to say anything.

I lower my hands and look back at Oliver. "I should go now," I say awkwardly.

He nods at me and leans down for one last kiss. When our lips part, he pulls me into a hug, his mouth by my ear.

"I love you, Taylor," he whispers and pulls away from me.

I try to say something in response, but after making an attempt to speak, and failing miserably, I quickly exit the room and make my way up stairs to my bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I waited in the common room for the rest of the team in the morning as Oliver asked us all to enter breakfast together- something about team unity.

When we all finally did enter the Great Hall, we entered to enormous applause as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were cheering for us to win as well. Toph even came over to wish us luck, showing that he didn't hold any hard feelings over the last match. Oliver spent all of breakfast telling us all to eat, but ate nothing himself, and left before breakfast was over to check on the field conditions.

As we got up to go to the locker room, the hall yet again cheered us. Reaching the field, we found Oliver pacing back and forth on the grass muttering about there being no wind and a bright sun. Looking across the field we see the doors to the castle open, and the rest of the school come spilling out. Oliver tells us to go inside the locker room.

As we all change into out robes no one spoke, each person looking as nervous as the next. Looking from face to face, I smile and stand up on the bench I was sitting at. All eyes turn to me and Oliver looks up at me in aggravation, "What are you doing, Tay?"

"Well…are you giving us a pep talk?" I ask, knowing that he wasn't.

Oliver shakes his head at me and I smile. "Okay then." I look around at the team, who half of which are looking at me in confusion and the other half in amusement. "What are you all doing moping around? If we win this game…_yes Oli, by over 200 points_…we've won the cup! The only thing standing in our way is- Slytherin? Come on guys! We can beat _them_. Deep down, you all know that we're the best team…let's not let a second rate team beat us!" I jump down from the bench and walk over to the doorway, "Those cheers are for us…what do you say that we go out there and deserve them?"

Oliver walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Well come on," he says with a smile. "You heard her."

One by one, the team walks out onto the field, clapping me on the back as they leave the locker room for the noisy pitch.

"And hear are the Gryffindors!" The voice of Lee Jordon shouts out from over the noise. "Potter, Black, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years-"

His comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' form the Slytherin end. "And here comes the Slytherin team, led my captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill-"

The Slytherins boo once more, but I smile at the comment. Apart form Draco, the rest of the team was enormous. I definitely saw Lee's point.

After Oliver and Flint shook hands, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and we kicked off. Alicia quickly gained possession of the Quaffle but she was intercepted by a Slytherin Chaser. George aims a Bludger at him and he drops the Quaffle, where Angelina picks it up and easily scores against their keeper. Without notice, Flint crashes into Angelina, and Fred, seeing it happen, chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and Hooch gave both teams a penalty shot.

Hooch hands me the Quaffle and I swerve, faking out the keeper, and send the Quaffle through the left ring. Flint takes the Slytherin penalty, his nose badly bleeding, but Oliver blocks it so Gryffindor is up twenty nothing.

I swerve to intercept the Quaffle from the Slytherin Chasers, but as I near the Keeper, one of their Chasers stops in front of me, grapping my head instead of the Quaffle, claiming that it wasn't intentional. Once I gain control of my broom, I'm awarded a penalty shot, and score another ten points for Gryffindor.

As Alicia gains control of the Quaffle, I look down in time to see the two Slytherin Beaters collide with each other. Flint gets the Quaffle away from Angelina and scores off Oliver. I catch the Quaffle when Oliver throws it back out and a Slytherin Beater, Bole, hits me in the face with his club claiming that he thought I was a Bludger. George elbowed him in the face in retaliation, and yet again both teams were awarded penalties. Oliver made a great save and after Alicia scored the score was forty-ten, Gryffindor.

Wiping blood from my nose as I fly, Angelina scores another goal making the score fifty for Gryffindor. Fred and George both circle her making sure that the Slytherin team does her no harm. As they were occupied, both the Slytherin Beaters aim Bludgers at Oliver, both hitting him in the stomach.

Madam Hooch was furious. It was a rule that you can only attack the keeper when the Quaffle is in scoring position. Angelina was awarded the Quaffle and scored another ten points.

Harry saw the snitch and went to chase it down but Draco held on to the end of his broom, and Madam Hooch awarded another penalty which was given to Alicia and she missed by several feet.

Slytherin gains possession of the Quaffle and scores off Oliver, making the score seventy-twenty. Harry and Draco seemed to be riding side by side. By the look on Draco's face, it was Harry's decision. I intercept another Quaffle as George aims a Bludger at a Slytherin chaser. Looking around, I notice that the Slytherin team was approaching me from all angles. From now where Harry flies through them, scattering the team and allowing me to score.

Harry suddenly stops in the air and dives towards where Draco was chasing the snitch. Having stopped in mid-air, a Bludger collides with my right elbow causing me to curse loudly. I look back down in time to see Harry grab the snitch from in front of Draco, ending the game and earning us the Quidditch cup. The stands explode in noise. Angelina and Alicia fly to my side and engulf me in a hug, yelling "_We've won the cup!"_ They let go of me and we fly towards where Oliver had Harry in a death grip hug. I joined Fred and George in pumping their arms holding up one finger in finally being number one, holding my right arm to my chest from the blow by the Bludger.

Getting back down to the field, Gryffindor supporters swarm us at once, hoisting us all upon their shoulders. I think that the only person who was crying more than Oliver was McGonagall. Snape looked more than livid. The team is hoisted towards the stands where Dumbledore is waiting with the Quidditch cup. One by one it is past down to each team member, Harry and I lifting it together as I couldn't use my right arm.

After we changed out of our robes, (me needing some embarrassing help in order to do so from Alicia and Angelina who both commented rather loudly on the hicky I apparently received last night) as per usual, Fred, George and I ran off to Hogsmeade, making the trip in far less time than usual due to the excitement of having just won the Quidditch cup. Getting back to the common room, where a party was already in full swing, George and I leave to go find McGonagall, thinking that she might like to join in.

"You know," I state as we head to her classroom. "I think Fred and I would have been fine going to get her."

"Sure," he replies with a grin, "But you're well aware of my plan of spending as much time as possible with you."

I use my left hand to knock on her door and George frowns at me. "You should really get to the hospital."

I don't reply as we're told to enter and walk into her classroom to find McGonagall in conversation with Remus.

They both look surprised to see us. "Ms. Black, Mr. Weasley…why aren't you two celebrating with the rest of your house?" McGonagall asks.

George replies to her question. "Well, we thought what was a celebration without the wonderful woman behind our victory there? We came here to ask you to join us. Of course," he says, pausing to address Remus. "Being a former Gryffindor you are more than welcome in our celebrations as well."

McGonagall looks to me and then back to Remus. My guess is that Remus had filled her in on what had happened in his office. I had spent the last month plus avoiding him and the other professors seemed to pick up on this quickly, asking me to stay after class when they knew Remus was showing up.

"That sounds lovely," McGonagall replies, smiling largely. "I think I can join for a while. Come on Remus."

I can tell that his smile is false as he agrees to it. I bite my lip when he looks at me and frowns. "Your nose is still bleeding," he states as we walk out of the door. McGonagall turns quickly to me, not liking when one of her students is injured.

"You should get to Madam Pomfrey," she says, studying me closely. "I see you're not using your right arm."

"I'll go tomorrow or see Severus," I reply. "I'd rather not spend the night in the hospital for a broken elbow and a nosebleed when both can be healed in seconds."

"Severus?" George asks with a grin as we climb the marble staircase. "Taking that 'disciple' thing a little too far now aren't you?"

"Bite me," I reply through McGonagall and Remus' laughter. George opens the portrait hole for us and as people notice McGonagall and Remus, the noise dies down.

"Carry on," McGonagall states with a smile. "We've won the cup; let's let the other houses know it."

"Here, here!" Fred yells and the noise picks up. "Some Butterbeers for the professors!"

Instantly McGonagall and Remus find themselves with bottles of Butterbeer in their hands, much to McGonagall's surprise.

I break away from the main crowd of people and sit in an armchair in the corner behind a chessboard. The pain in my elbow was severe, so much so that it was almost blinding. I close my eyes and place my left hand around my elbow, concentrating hard on healing it. The pain fades and I smile, bending it out in front of me.

"Impressive," Remus states, sitting down across from me.

I glare at him and don't reply to his statement.

"How about a game of chess?" he asks.

I shrug and he moves the pieces back to where they start from. A few students who noticed Remus sit behind the chessboard walk over to us to watch the game.

"What are the stakes?" George asks with a grin, sitting on the arm of my chair.

"There are none," I reply shortly. Remus however smiles.

"I think we can come up with fitting enough stakes."

"You _want_ stakes?" I ask him

He shrugs at me. "Things are always more entertaining when something is on the line."

"Fine," I reply, crossing my arms. "So what are they?"

He looks around the room and smiles. "How about-if you win, I will assign no more homework for Gryffindor for the rest of term."

There are cheers from those around me, gaining more attention from the room. "And if I lose?"

He raises an eyebrow at me and leans in lose to the table so those not around us couldn't hear. "If you lose, you have to pull a prank on Snape at the end of term feast so everyone sees."

The group of students around the table look at him in surprise and then turn to me. It was common knowledge that I was one of few students that could actually stand Snape. "Fine," I reply and Remus moves one of his pawns.

"You do realize that either way, my housemates win?" I ask, moving my knight.

He shrugs at me, concentrating on the game. "As do I. Less homework means less grading. The only person who stands to lose is you- well Professor Snape as well."

About fifteen minutes into the game McGonagall walks over to tell Remus that she is leaving. It's the first time that we look up from the game since it started and the crowd of people around us had gotten considerably larger having been made aware of the stakes that the game held.

Remus is a far better chess player than I am, having both patience and skill. Having been taught how to play by Remus, I could beat any member of my house, but I lack his patience. I've won only about three games that I've ever played against him.

"Check," I state and some of the crowd cheers as the other half groans. Remus smiles and quickly places me into check right back, yet again, the people around us have the same reaction.

I move my bishop and Remus grins. I look down at the board and swear.

"Check-mate," he states and there is a loud applause. It seems that everyone had put me pranking Snape over getting off with no homework. "I believe you owe your house one prank."

"Thanks," I mutter as he stands up.

"Can I have a word with you out in the hall?"

I shrug and follow him out of the portrait hole, leaning up against the wall.

"You've been ignoring and avoiding me for a good time now," he states making me roll my eyes. "How have you been?" he asks softly. "Harry's told me that your Patronus has changed?"

I sigh when I see the concern and apology on his face. "I've been fine," I reply. "My Patronus is the least of my concerns…Whenever I turn a corner I get stinging and tripping jinxed aimed at me. Those are getting pretty tiring."

"Stinging hexes have to heal by them selves," he replies with a frown.

"Believe me," I state shortly. "I know."

"You still mad at me?"

I shake my head. "No…you were right to be upset. I've only been ignoring you because it was easier than approaching you."

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Go back inside and have some fun…and start thinking about what you're going to do to Severus."

"Don't think I won't tell him why I did it if caught," I reply glaring at him.

Remus shrugs in reply and walks down the hallway.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I'm thinking of a story between book three and four,**

**Maybe a 'Summer at Snape's'…not to give anything away…**

**Review!**


	18. Why me?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I think I'll be nice to you guys after Allamonalla's brilliant observation that I already have the rest of the story written.**

**So here's chapters 18 and 19 :- )**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As June approached, the weather got warmer. Most everyone wanted to be outside to enjoy it but exams were quickly approaching and even Fred and George were studying as this was their O.W.L. year. After being told that I was the one who could help people in most subjects, not a day went by that a house member, either older or younger, didn't approach me to nervously ask for help. It seemed that they'd risk who I was as long as they could pass their classes. It amused me that people didn't go to Hermione as she was top in all her classes, but most people couldn't deal with her 'know everything' attitude. I also found it obnoxious at times.

"Hermione?" Ron asks cautiously as I finish a Transfiguration essay with Neville at one side and Ginny at the other. "Er- are you sure you've copied down these times right?" Ron is looking at Hermione exam schedule that she had made up for herself.

"Yes, of course I have," she replies shortly.

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" Harry asks, looking at her schedule as well.

"No."

Just then, Onyx flies through the open window, landing on my shoulder. I take the note from her and examine the handwriting. "It's from Hagrid," I state, tearing the letter open. "Buckbeak's appeal is set for the sixth," I state, reading the note.

"That's the day we finish our exams," Hermione states, looking through stacks of parchment for a book.

"Someone from the ministry and an executioner are coming."

Hermione looks up at me startled.

"They're bringing the executioner to the appeal? But that sounds like they've already decided!"

"Yeah it does," Harry says slowly.

"They can't!" Ron howls, earning glares from those studying around us. "I've spent _ages_ reading up on stuff for him; they can't just ignore it all!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As exam week started, the castle grew unusually quiet. On Monday morning, we had out Transfiguration exam where the main task was to change a teapot into a tortoise. I didn't have much trouble with the task after a few attempts but I was in the minority. Most students failed to transfigure it completely.

Our next exam was charms, where after Harry outdid his cheering charm on Ron, Ron needed to be escorted to an empty room for an entire hour because he couldn't stop laughing. I was partnered with Hermione, and we both did fairly well.

After dinner, the castle hurried back to their respective common rooms to study for the following day's exams; Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy. Feeling no need to study for either Care of Magical Creatures or Potions I spent much of my time helping Neville out in Potions, seeing as he needed the help more than anyone.

The following morning, Hagrid didn't seem enthusiastic about the examination and our task was to keep a Flobberworm alive for the entire hour. The easiest way to do this was to leave them to their selves. So as Harry, Ron and Hermione used the time to speak to Hagrid, I walked over to where Draco and Blaise were sharing a table.

"How's the arm?" Blaise asks with a grin. He happens to be friends with the beater who had aimed the Bludger at me.

"Fine," I reply, bending it to prove to him. "Fixed it myself."

"You can fix injuries?" Draco asks me, surprised.

"Some," I state. "Why?"

"Would you be willing to fix questionable injuries for other people?"

I shrug. "Depending on the person and whether or not I could do it, sure."

"We'll have to keep that in mind," Blaise says with a smile.

We had our Potions exam, also with the Slytherins, at lunchtime. Snape assigned us to make a Confusing Concoction. I finish before the rest of the class as was usual. Snape walks over and looks at my potion, nodding before marking in his notes. Looking to Neville's potion, I smile. The color is slightly off what it should be, but all together it wasn't a bad attempt- especially for him.

On Thursday morning, we had our Defense Against the Dark Arts exam; my final examination as I dropped Divination. Remus had put together an obstacle course out in the sun consisting of different dark creatures that we needed to get through. We had to wade across a deep pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle a new Boggart.

I wait in line, having to go after Hermione. I can't help laughing when Hermione comes out of the trunk hysterical stating that her Bogart was McGonagall stating that she failed everything.

"Okay, Taylor," Remus says frowning at my laughter. "Your turn….wand only," he mutters.

I grin at him and enter his course getting through everything with no problems. When I get to the trunk, I breathe in deep and come face to face with a werewolf. I raise my wand high and think of the sun. _"Riddikulus!" _I shout, and the werewolf disappears. In it's place is Remus, lying in the fetal position on the bottom of the trunk.

I walk backwards out of the trunk, slowly. "Full marks," Remus says, walking up behind me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I reply, looking around for people near us. "It turned into you after," I state slowly. "I wasn't expecting that."

He gives my shoulder a squeeze and I catch up to Ron, Harry and Hermione as we make our way back into the castle. Standing on the stairs before us was Cornelius Fudge.

"Hello there, Harry! Taylor!" he says. "Just had an exam I expect? Nearly finished?

Harry replies with a 'yes' and Fudge turns to me, waiting for an answer. "Not going to use Veritaserum this time?" I ask and Harry looks to me in confusion.

"No," Fudge replies, his smile faltering. "I'm here to witness the execution of a mad Hippogriff."

"Does that mean that the appeal has already happened?" Ron asks, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," Fudge replies, looking at Ron curiously.

Two wizards come into view. "Dear, dear," the older of the two states. "I'm getting too old for this…Two o'clock isn't it, Fudge?"

After lunch, I leave Harry, Ron and Hermione who all had exams and go back up to the common room where Fred and George are playing a game of exploding snap in front of the extinguished fire.

"Why aren't you two enjoying the outdoors?" I ask, sitting down on the couch before them.

"Why aren't you?" Fred asks, frowning as George beats him, the cards exploding in his face.

"I'm waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione to be done with exams. I said that I'd meet them back here."

"They'll be at least an hour," George states, standing up. "Want to go for a walk on the grounds?"

"And leave Fred alone?" I ask.

Fred stands in front of me, placing both hands on my shoulders. "I assure you that I'll be fine."

I get out of Fred's grasp and grab George by the arm, leading him out of the portrait hole.

"See?" George says, linking his arm in mine. "I knew that you'd come around. And I notice that you're wearing your Christmas present."

"I thought that you said the necklace was just a gift?"

"It is," George replies. "But it' still nice seeing you wear it."

"Come on," George says, leading me towards the lake. He stops at a large Beech Tree at the edge of the pond and circles it, pointing towards a section where the bark had been stripped clean. Engraved in the wood were the words, "_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and_ _Prongs; True Marauders."_

I run my hands over the names and smile. "When did you find this?" I ask.

"A couple days ago," he replies sitting down, using the tree trunk to lean against. "I thought you might like it."

"I do," I reply, looking down at him.

George pats the ground in between his spread legs, gesturing me to sit. I shake my head slowly at him. "You don't give up, do you?" I ask.

He shakes his head and I study him. He's been one of my best friends for three years now. He's stuck with me through times when few others have and he genuinely cares about me. He's also not a bad kisser…I smile at him. "Okay," I say with a smile, sitting down between his legs and leaning into him, suddenly remembering we had been in this same position once during the end of my first year.

I can tell by his lack of a reaction that he hadn't actually expected me to take his offer. After a few moments of silence, he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer against him. "I really like you Tay," he states, resting his head against my own. "And I'm willing to wait for you, if you think there's even a remote chance that we can be together."

I push myself up from him, turning sideways in his lap so I can look at him. "Why me?" I ask, unable to contain the question that has been bothering me all year.

He shrugs and looks at me bashfully. "Everything really. You're not like most girls…you're easy to talk to and you know how to have fun. You're not afraid to break rules. And you're funny…smart…extremely talented…and- beautiful…"

George looks down as he finishes and I can feel the blush rise to my cheeks as well as _see_ it rise to his own. I breathe in deep and bend my head down, moving so I kiss him on the lips. He pulls back, looking at me in surprise. "We're not dating," I state quickly, as much to myself as to him. "Give me the summer…I'm not at my best mentally, and there are some things that I'd like to work out…and next term, when I can't hurt Oli by being with another person…especially you…right now, I still care for Oli a lot…but we can go from there…"

George has a large grin on is face. "Are you saying that you'll be my girlfriend when school starts back up?"

I look down at my hands. "I'm saying that I'll consider it, nothing more."

He stands up, pulling me up with him, and engulfs me in a long and tight hug. "This will be the first year that I'll wish summer to fly by."

"You're cute," I state, shaking my head at him.

"And don't you forget it," George replies, pulling me into another kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Review!!**


	19. The Shrieking Shack

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**3 more chapters left…**

**This one is 15 pages long,**

**So enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione at dinner, they tell me that Hagrid lost the appeal and that they would be sneaking down to see Hagrid after dinner, and of course, I agreed to join them.

When everyone else left the Great Hall to go back to the Gryffindor tower, we headed to a deserted corridor and threw Harry's invisibility cloak around us, keeping close together so no one could see us under it.

Hagrid opens his door when Harry knocks on it, looking for who knocked, but seeing no one there.

"It's us," Harry hisses. "We're wearing the invisibility cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

Hagrid lets us in after telling us that we shouldn't have shown up. He doesn't cry at all but he's shaking as he offers us some tea. So much so that he drops the milk jug that he was holding, shattering it on his hut floor. Hermione and I walk over to the mess to clean it up for him. After being told that there is another jug in the cupboard, Hermione searches around for it while Hagrid tells us all that Dumbledore is coming to witness the execution to be with Hagrid.

Suddenly, as Hermione made to pour milk into the new jug, she shrieked. "Ron! I-I don't believe it- it's Scabbers!"

Ron gapes at her. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione turns the milk jug upside down on the table and Scabbers slides out. Ron grabs him in surprise, the rat frantically trying to get out of Ron's grasp.

Hagrid suddenly stands up. "They're comin'…" We look out the window and we can clearly see Dumbledore, Fudge, the old man from earlier and the executioner, Macnair. "Yeh gotta go," Hagrid says. "They mustn' find yeh here….Go now…"

Ron stuffs Scabbers into his pocket as Hermione throws the cloak around us once more. Hagrid ushers us out his back door and through his garden. "Go quick," he says as they approach. "Don' listen…" As someone knocks on his front door he leaves us, and we silently set off around his house.

As we start up the lawn to the castle, Hermione whimpers about not wanting to hear the execution happen, but Ron suddenly stops, complaining about Scabbers who was trying to escape from Ron. Without warning the sound of a swishing and thudding axe rang out through the grounds and Hermione begins sobbing.

"How- could- they?" She chokes out.

Scabbers suddenly bites Ron, who yells out in response. Then we see why, Crookshanks had been following us. Scabbers finally frees himself from Ron's grasp and runs, Crookshanks behind him and Ron behind him, having thrown the cloak off of himself.

Hermione, Harry and I follow Ron in a sprint after pulling the cloak off of ourselves as well. The three of us skid to a stop just in time to see Ron catch Scabbers in his hands after kicking Crookshanks out of he way.

"Come on," I state quickly. "Dumbledore and Fudge will be coming back soon." As much as I don't mind getting in trouble with professors, the Headmaster and Minister of Magic are on a different level.

But before we could cover ourselves back up with the cloak, the enormous mutt from Hogsmeade bounds towards us, jumping on Harry's chest and knocking him backwards. Harry lands on the ground and tries to stand back up but the wind was knocked out of him and he's having quite the difficulty.

The dog leaps once more, grasping Ron's arm in his mouth and pulls him away with him. As I go to grab Ron, something hits me hard across the face, blood instantly forming on it. From the sounds around me, Harry and Hermione had experienced it as well.

"_Lumos,_" Harry mutters and I swear. We had chased Scabbers into the overhanging branches of the Whomping Willow. At the base of the trunk, the dog was dragging Ron, who in an effort to not be dragged any further by the dog, had wrapped his leg around a root. With a tug, however, there is a loud snap and Ron's leg is broken, any sight of him disappearing through the roots of the tree.

"We've got to go for help," Hermione says, a cut across her shoulder.

"There's no time," I state looking around. "That dog is large enough to really hurt him."

Harry agrees and looks towards the roots of the tree. "If that dog can get through so can we," he states as another one of the Willow's branches comes down hard on the ground, missing up by inches.

Harry darts, trying to find a way through the striking branches as another one comes from behind us, striking me across the arm.

Suddenly, Hermione's cat Crookshanks darts forward, placing his front paws on a knot in the tree bark, and the tree instantly stills. The cat darting into the roots of the tree, and us following behind it.

"The cat is friends with the dog," Harry states as both Hermione and I hold our wands out and state, "_Lumos," _"I've seen them together," Harry says.

The tree roots lead to a tunnel underneath the grounds, which on the Marauder Map, looked to lead towards Hogsmeade. The tunnel begins to rise after several minutes and there was a dim light coming from a small opening.

The tunnel opens to a disordered and dusty room. Every piece of furniture in the room was broken. "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione states, glancing at the broken windows.

There is a creak overhead and all three of us look up at the ceiling, Hermione latching her hands onto the arms of both Harry and me. As quietly as we could, we climb up the crumbling staircase. We put the lights out of our wands when we reach the landing of the staircase. There was only one door open and we walked quietly towards it. Holding our wands high above us, Harry kicks the door open.

There was a four poster bed in the room, which Crookshanks was sitting upon, purring loudly. Ron was on the floor beside it, clutching his leg, which was sticking out in an odd angle.

We run over to Ron, who was obviously in great pain. "Where's the dog?" I ask as I place my wand over his leg, numbing the pain as much as I can, knowing that the break was beyond what I could heal.

"Not a dog," he says, now being able to talk as the pain had lessened. "Harry- it's a trap, he's the dog…he's an Animagus…"

Ron was staring over our shoulders. As we wheeled around, a man in the shadows snapped the door shut, closing it behind us. His yellow teeth were bared in a gin.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ My father croaks, pointing Ron's wand at us. Our own wands shoot out of our hands, him easily catching them.

He takes a step closer and I hold my breath as his glance flickers to me, but then rests on Harry. "I thought you'd come and help your friend," he says hoarsely. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier…"

Harry begins to move forward, but I push him backwards with help from Ron and Hermione. I, however, stand up. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too," I state. "_All_ of us."

Something flickers in his eyes as I approach him. "Did you hear me?" I ask.

He grins and looks back down at the floor. "There will only be one murder tonight."

"Why's that?" Harry states, trying to wretch free of Hermione and Ron. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew…What's the matter? Gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry…" I state, fully aware that Harry is without a wand while my father is not.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roars, freeing himself from Hermione and Ron, and attacks my father, pushing the wands out of the way with one hand and punching him with the other.

With his free hand, my father chokes Harry and I yell the disarming spell at him. As our wands fly out of his hand, he lets go of Harry, looking at me in shock, noticing that I had been without a wand. He was sprawled at the bottom of a wall in the room and I throw Harry his wand, giving the other two back to Hermione and Ron.

Harry nears my father, aiming his wand at his heart.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispers and suddenly I realize why my Patronus changed…I no longer hate my father…I _resent_ him. I resent him for not being in my life, for leaving me to the orphanage. My Patronus is his Animagus form…As I feel tears start to fall, I back up against the opposite wall, sliding down it as Harry continues to approach my father,

"You killed my parents," Harry states, his voice shaking.

"I don't deny it," he says very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

Harry begins to tell him off, stating that he knows everything that had happened. As he is talking, Crookshanks jumps off the bed and lies on tom of my father, directly over his heart, where Harry had been pointing. Not being able to help myself, I let out a sob, and both Harry's and my father's attention turns to me for a split second, both faces filled with concern.

Just as Harry raises his wand, the sound of muffled footsteps echo up through the floor, coming from downstairs. Hermione yells that Sirius Black was here and almost instantly the door is burst open. Remus enters the room and looks to each of its occupants. He states the disarming spell and finds himself with four more wands.

In a very tense voice, Remus speaks. "Where is he, Sirius?"

We all look at Remus in confusion, wondering who he was talking about. My father doesn't speak, but points to Ron who was sitting on the edge of the bed now.

Remus mutters some incomprehensible statements and then, to the shock of the room, pulls my father up by his hand and embraces him like a brother. As we remain in silence, Hermione explodes.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Remus lets go of my father and turns to her as she stands up, pointing to him.

"Hermione-"

"I didn't tell anyone!" she shrieks. "I've been covering up for you!"

Remus tries to explain himself but Hermione cuts him off once more before he can even get three words out of his mouth.

"Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too-_he's a werewolf."_

There was a ringing silence, which I interrupt. "No," I state, and the occupants of the room jump, forgetting that I was there. I stand up slowly, looking over at Remus and my father. "The only thing you're right about is that Remus is a werewolf."

Ron makes an effort to get up and falls back in pain. Remus looks at him in concern, but when he attempts to near him Ron moves back, telling him to get away from him. Remus stops on the spot and turns to Hermione. "How long have you known?"

Hermione tells him about Snape's paper and also recognizing that his Boggart changed into the full moon and states that she should have told someone. Remus explains, to the shock of Harry and Ron that the staff already knew that he was a werewolf and had to prove to some of the staff that he was trustworthy.

Harry explodes, claiming that Remus had been helping my father into the castle. Remus signs and tells Harry to listen to him, even throwing us back our wands.

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry states with a glance to my father. "How did you know he was here?"

"The map," Remus replies and Harry looks up at him in shock.

"You know how to use it?" he asks.

"He helped write it," I reply, all eyes turning to me. "His nick-name at school was Moony. And his," I state, gesturing towards my father. "Was Padfoot…although," I state, glaring up at Remus. "I didn't know why until now."

"You can yell at me later," he states, turning back to Harry. "I had a hunch that you four would visit Hagrid tonight, so I was watching the map. I watched as you entered his hut, and twenty minutes later you left Hagrid, but now you were accompanied by somebody else."

"No we weren't" I state, but Remus continues.

"I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that the map was malfunctioning, and then I saw a dot labeled Sirius Black…I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow-"

"One of us!" Ron says angrily.

"No, Ron. Two of you," Remus states, stopping pacing, which he had been doing since he began talking. "Do you think I could have a look t the rat?"

"What?" Ron says. "What does Scabbers have to do with it?"

"Everything," Remus replies, and Ron hands him out, still holding onto the rat tightly.

"What does my rat have to do with anything?" Ron asks after Remus has a good look at it.

"That's not a rat," My father suddenly states.

"He's a wizard," Remus adds.

"An Animagus," my father states. "By the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" Harry exclaims. "_He_ killed him twelve years ago." Harry points at my father in anger.

"I meant to," he growls, "but little Peter got the better of me…not this time though." He lunges out at Scabbers, landing on Ron's broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Remus yells, dragging my father away from Ron. "You can't just do it like that- we've got to explain-"

"We can explain afterwards!" he snaps back as Remus fights to restrain him.

"They've got a right to know everything!" Remus pants. "Ron has kept him as a pet. There a re parts that I don't even know. And what about Harry…" My father stops fighting. "And Adara," Remus adds softly. "You owe them the truth."

He looks at Harry and then rests his eyes on me, nodding. It seems that Harry, Ron and Hermione missed that Remus was referring to me when he had said Adara. Taylor not being my first name isn't something that any of my friends are aware of, except for maybe Draco. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder that I was imprisoned for."

"But Professor Lupin…Scabbers can't be Pettigrew…it just cant be true…"

"Why can't it be true?" He asks her.

Hermione begins to explain about the research she did for McGonagall, stating that there have only been seven people to register as Animagi this century, and Pettigrew wasn't one of them on the list.

As Remus begins to laugh it all clicks into place in my head, and I can't help smiling. Remus sees my smile and I shake my head at him. "I get it," I state, and Harry, Ron and Hermione turn to me in astonishment, not understanding what I was talking about it. "Hermione," I state, looking at my father. "Ron just told us that _he_ was an animagus, was _he _on the list either?"

Hermione shakes her head and I turn to Harry. "Think about the names on the map, Harry. Remus is 'Moony'- obviously because he's a werewolf. And…S-S-Black is Padfoot because he's a dog. Wormtail…Pettigrew's a rat…"

There is a loud creak as the door opens by itself, and Remus look around, seeing no one there. "This place is haunted," Ron states and Remus shakes his head at him as he explains that where we were, the shrieking shack, is where he used to come to transform into a werewolf, stating that now that Snape makes him the potion he can remain in his quarters. Remus continues to explain how Dumbledore let him attend Hogwarts and encouraged the rumor that the house was haunted to Remus wouldn't be found out.

Finally, Remus explains how Pettigrew, my father and Harry's became Animagi so they could be with Remus during his transformations, as werewolves are only harmful to humans.

"And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map and sign it with our nicknames. She was right," he says, gesturing to me. "Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

Remus goes on to state that he feels bad for not telling anyone all year that Sirius was an animagus, stating that he didn't think he was using it to get into the castle. "…so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" My father says harshly. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," Remus replies. "He's teaching here as well. Remus turns back to Harry, Ron and Hermione and states that Snape had been fighting against him getting the teaching job, telling of how Snape was nearly killed by a trick that my father had planned, involving Remus.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry says slowly. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," Snape sneers from behind Remus, taking the invisibility cloak off him and pointing his wand directly at Remus.

"Severus, you're making a big mistake," Remus says urgently as my father jumps to his feet. "You haven't heard everything- I can explain- Sirius is not here to kill Harry-"

"Two more for Azkaban," Snape states and Remus explodes.

"You fool, is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

In an instant, cords burst from the end of Snape's wand, wrapping themselves around Remus' mouth, wrists and ankles, causing him to fall to the floor. My father starts towards Snape, but Snape points his wand between his eyes. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will," Snape states. My father stops, it would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

"Professor Snape," Hermione states. "It –it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," he spats. "You, Potter, Weasley…and Black are out-of-bounds in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life _hold your tongue._"

There is a mad glint in Snape's eyes and he tells us all to follow him, stating that the dementors will love to kiss Sirius, and possibly Remus as well. Harry crosses the room quickly and blocks the door from Snape.

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry states. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yells. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN-"

Snape explodes, telling Harry to get out of the way once more, angrier than I have ever seen him. Harry raises his wand, and at the exact same moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione all attempt to disarm him, sending him flying against the wall, sliding down to the floor, blood coming from under his hair, having been knocked unconscious. Snape's wand had landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sirius states, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me…"

I walk over to where Snape is lying to make sure that the damage to his head isn't too great. I turn his head carefully to examine the wound as Sirius helps Remus with the ropes that had been tied around him. Satisfied that Snape wasn't in any danger, I stand back up.

"I'm not saying I believe you," Harry tells Remus as he stands back up.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," Remus replies. "You, boy- give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron refuses, stating that there are plenty of rats around and how was Sirius to know that his was Peter. Sirius takes a picture of Ron and his family that was printed in the paper from his robes, and states that the rat was missing a toe. Apparently, Sirius had cornered Peter in the street where Peter had yelled that he had betrayed Lily and James and then Peter blew apart the street as he transformed, killing everyone around him.

Sirius tells the room how Crookshanks has been helping him try and get Peter, and when he couldn't, he stole the list of passwords so he could do it himself. He even knew about Scabbers bleeding on the sheets- faking his own death again.

After Harry yells at Sirius for betraying his parents, and Sirius explaining that he wasn't secret keeper, that he _as good as killed_ Lily and James having suggested that they make Peter their secret keeper. He had gone to Peter's the night that Lily and James were killed to find that Peter wasn't there with no sign of a struggle. He then had gone to Lily and James and had found out what had really happened.

"Enough of this," Remus states. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, _give me that rat."_

Ron hesitates but holds Scabbers out so that Remus can take him. Sirius had taken Snape's wand from the bed. On the count of three he and Remus erupted a bright light from their wands and the rat dropped to the floor. Suddenly, where the rat was, a short man was now standing. His colorless hair was unkempt and he was balding. He looked as if he was once plump and had lost a lot of weight suddenly.

"Why hello, Peter," Remus says pleasantly. "Long time, no see."

"S-Sirius…R-Remus." His voice was as squeaky as that of Scabbers. "My friends…my old friends…"

Sirius' wand arm rose but Remus seized him around the wrist. After Peter states that Sirius killed Lily and James and was now after him, Remus interjects. "No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out."

When Peter claims that he's been hiding from Sirius for twelve years Sirius begins to laugh. "You haven't been hiding from _me_ for twelve years, you've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter…They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them…I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters on your information…and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways…If they ever got wind you were still alive…"

Peter stands there muttering to himself. Words such as "far-fetched" and "lunacy." He claimed that Sirius was the real Voldemort supporter, and more than likely got out of Azkaban by using Dark Magic that Voldemort had taught him.

"I have a question," I state, looking intently at my father.

He jumps a bit and studies me. "If you didn't use any Dark Magic to get out, how did you?"

"Thank you," Pettigrew gasps, nodding at me. "Exactly! Precisely what I-"

He is silenced with a murderous look from Remus. My father, however, looks at me closely, pondering his answer. He states that the only thing that kept him sane was that he was innocent, and as it wasn't a happy thought, they couldn't suck it out. He would transform into a dog when things got too bad as dementors can't see, they just feel their way towards people through emotion. When he was a dog, they thought he was simply losing his mind as was usual as his emotions were less human. When he had seen the picture of Scabbers, he had to tell people that Pettigrew was still alive and had slipped past the dementors one night when they had come to give him food as a dog.

"I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch," he turns to Harry. "You fly as well as your father did." Turning back to me, he smiles. "As do you…and thank you for the food, you and your boyfriend really helped me out…"

I narrow my eyes at this statement, forgetting that I had contributed to him getting stronger by supplying him with food. He also referred to George as my boyfriend, which I am by _far_ not ready for.

When I don't reply, he looks back at Harry. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Harry nods and Peter begins to sob. Both Remus and Sirius roll their sleeves up after Sirius apologizes for believing that Remus was the spy, and Remus apologizes for believing that he was the spy. Peter begins to beg to each one of us in turn, passing me over when I aim a kick to his stomach.

"Harry…Harry…you look just like your father…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY!" Sirius roars, "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!"

Sirius and Remus grab him and pull him away from Harry. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," Sirius says, making me, Ron and Hermione flinch. "Do you deny it?"

Peter begins to sob, stating that the Dark Lord was taking over everywhere and that he didn't have a choice in the matter. "You don't understand!" he whines, "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Both Sirius and Remus were standing shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," Remus says quietly, "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye Peter."

Just as Hermione covers her eyes, Harry rushes forward, blocking Remus and Sirius from harming Pettigrew.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Sirius snarls.

"I know," Harry replies. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors…He can go to Azkaban…"

When Peter grabs onto Harry's robes, thanking him, Harry kicks him away, stating that he was doing to so his dad's best friends didn't have to become murderers.

"You're the only one who has the right to decide, Harry," Sirius states. "But think…think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry states. "If anyone deserves that place, he does."

After Harry moves aside, Remus binds Peter up. Sirius states that if Peter tries to transform that they will kill him, and Harry agrees to it. Remus magics a splint around Ron's led stating that he can't mend bones as well as Pomfrey. As Ron stands up and tentatively places weight on his leg, he thanks Remus.

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione asks quietly.

"He's fine," I reply and all eyes turn to me. "He's just unconscious- however, I don't suggest waking him up yet."

Remus nods in agreement and mutters, "_Mobilicorpus,"_ at Snape. Snape was pulled to a standing position, raised a few inches above the ground, as if being pulled by invisible strings.

"And two of us should be chained to this," Sirius states, nudging Pettigrew with his foot. "Just to make sure. Both Remus and Ron volunteer and Sirius chains Pettigrew to each of them.

We exit the house and make our way into the tunnel, Crookshanks leading the way. Due to the size of the tunnel, The chain of Remus, Peter and Ron had to walk through sideways, slowly inching along. Snape was next in the path, being held up by his own wand which Sirius was holding, his head bumping on the low ceiling, which Sirius did little to correct. Harry was in front of me, and Hermione behind me.

"You know what this means?" Sirius says abruptly, looking at Harry and I. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," Harry says.

"Yes," Sirius replies. "But I'm also- I don't know if anyone ever told you- I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Well…your parents appointed me your guardian," Sirius says, stiffly. "If anything happened to them…"

I study Harry's reaction closely, knowing what my father was implying.

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," Sirius says. "But…well…think about it. Once my name's cleared…if you wanted a…a different home…"

"What-live with you?" Harry asks, accidentally hitting his head off a bit of rock in the ceiling.

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," Sirius replies. "I understand, I just thought-"

"Are you insane?" Harry asks, his voice cracking. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius turns right around to look at Harry, controlling Snape forgotten- his head now grazed the ceiling of the tunnel. "You want to?" He asks. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry exclaims and Sirius' face breaks into a large, true smile. He looks to me and his smile falters.

He looks at me awkwardly, but I continue his gaze. "Adara…I-I um…would really like the opportunity…to be your father," he states.

I bite my bottom lip and look at my hands that were clasped in front of me. "I already have a father," I reply evenly and Remus stops abruptly in front of us as Sirius looks completely taken aback.

"Taylor!" Remus exclaims in shock, but Sirius shakes his head and looks at me sadly.

"At least I did that right," he states. "But hopefully you can change your mind."

No one speaks again until we reach the end of the tunnel, Crookshanks rushing forward to freeze the Whomping Willow. Remus, Peter and Ron exit the tunnel first, then my father behind Snape. He waits for me, Harry and Hermione to pass by him, but I stop and turn around, facing him.

"Listen-"

"I understand," he interrupts. "You resent the fact that I've been absent from your life and rendered you an orphan…I would be too…I just hope that you won't always hate me."

"You made my life hell this year," I state with a shrug. "But I don't hate you…I used to- the things that could have been prevented had you been in my life…I could care less if you were innocent or not."

"And now?"

"Now I'm not sure if I'm ready for you to be a major part in my life…I've been hurt- I don't need another person who can contribute to that."

He nods at me, face without expression. "What about a minor part for now?"

"You've always been a minor part…why should that change now?"

He's cut off from replying as Remus, Ron and Peter make for the castle, Remus holding his wand towards Peter, warning him not to do anything wrong. We follow in silence when suddenly; a cloud shifts, covering us all in moonlight.

Snape collides with Remus, Peter and Ron. Sirius freezes, holding his arm out to stop me, Harry and Hermione. Remus had gone rigid, his limbs beginning to shake. He had forgotten to take his potion tonight.

"Run," Sirius whispers. "Run. Now."

Harry and I both look to each other quickly and then to Ron, who was still chained up to Remus and Peter and couldn't run. As we make to go towards him, Sirius stops us. "Leave it to me- RUN!"

Sirius suddenly transforms into a dog and heads towards the now fully-grown werewolf. He seizes Remus by his neck, pulling him away from Ron and Peter. Peter, however, had dived for Remus' wand making Ron fall to the ground. In a bang of light, Ron stopped moving, and in another Crookshanks was thrown forward.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I yell at Peter, but he has already transformed into a rat. Turning quickly, I see Remus run into the forest as Harry tells Sirius that Peter had got away. Sirius was bleeding badly across his muzzle and back from the fight with Remus.

Running over to Ron, it's unclear as to what Peter had done to him. He's still breathing, but he doesn't seem to recognize me, Harry or Hermione. Just as we decide to bring Ron and Snape back up to the castle, the yelping of a dog in pain sounds on the ground.

"Sirius," Harry mutters, dashing into the darkness.

Hermione and I follow Harry, running towards the lake where Sirius had now turned back into a man, on all fours with his hands over his head as at least a hundred dementors circled around him.

Harry and I take out our wands at once and begin to yell _"Expecto Patronum_!" making the dementors closest to Sirius back off. Sirius rolls over, not moving. We continue the charm, Harry's still only vapor but helping nonetheless. Beside me, I can see Harry beginning to falter, hardly being able to form the patronus. I continue to produce mine, but it is me alone against about a hundred dementors who now turn to Harry and Hermione as well as Sirius, trying to administer their kiss.

Suddenly, from the other side of the lake, a bright Stag patronus dashes over, joining my dog one side by side. The dementors scatter, warming the air around the lake once more.

I collapse to my knees in exhaustion, looking at the three bodies in front of me. By their rising and falling chests, they had just past out, so I remain where I am, trying to calm down, finding myself unable to do so- not sure if the wetness on my face is sweat, blood or tears, with a good feeling that it's all three.

Several moments go by and I hear footsteps running towards me. I turn my head slowly to see Snape running towards us. He looks quickly at the three forms before me, but runs to me first, deciding that the others were in no danger or having the ability to cause danger.

Bending down in front of me, it's obvious by his moving mouth that he is speaking to me, but I can't make out any words. The pounding in my head is too great. He lifts my chin up to examine my face and eyes for serious damage and then stands up when he finds none.

I watch as he binds and gags Sirius, conjuring a stretcher for him, Harry and Hermione. He walks over to me and helps me to my feet, handing me the wand that I had dropped by my feet. I follow him and the stretchers into the castle where we're almost immediately met by Dumbledore and McGonagall. I follow two of the stretchers to the hospital wing as Dumbledore takes Sirius in an opposite direction.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**How mean she was to poor Sirius :- (**

**Please review!!**


	20. The Time Turner

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thank you reviewers! **_ArtemisMagic, CHEEKIMONKEY, Lily Lipsky, bellatrix360, lovesick.melody, Dark-n-Twisty, Morgomir, L.A.H.H, Jente Bidernais, Allamonalla_

**Here's chapter twenty.**

**I'll be posting the last two chapters together,**

**So only one more update! :- (**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I'm not sure how long I sit on the bed hugging my knees to my chest, listening to the sounds around me.

I'm only grasping small portions of the conversation that is happening outside of the hospital door.

"What amazes me," Fudge's voice sounds. "Is the behavior of the dementors…you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"No, minister…" he replies, which confuses me because he saw me there with my wand by my side. He must have a clue that I had something to do with it. Snape also claims that we were all unconscious by the time that he had got there- yet again he is covering up for me.

From across the room from me, Harry reaches for his glasses. Putting them on he looks from me, to Hermione on my left, who places a finger to her lips, pointing at the opened hospital door.

Pomfrey comes in, noticing that Harry and Hermione are awake, placing chocolate on Harry's table, breaking it apart with a small hammer. She tells us that Ron will be fine but we'll be staying here for a while.

Harry grabs his wand and sits up stating that he needs to see Dumbledore. In order to calm him down she explains that Sirius has been caught and the dementors will be performing their kiss to take his soul at any moment.

Me, Harry and Hermione all jump out of our beds at this. Almost instantly, Fudge and Snape enter and Harry begins to explain that Sirius is innocent. After Hermione tries as well, Snape cuts in, "You see Minister? Confounded, both of them…Black's done a very good job on them…"

When Harry yells that he wasn't confounded, Pomfrey dismisses Snape and Fudge from the room, insisting that we all need rest. As they're leaving, Dumbledore enters, stating that he need to talk with me, Harry and Hermione alone. He finally gets Fudge and Pomfrey to leave, as well as Snape after he says some choice words.

Harry walks over to where Hermione and I were now sitting on what was Hermione's bed and Dumbledore cuts the both of them off as they begin to explain what happened, stating that there are no credible witnesses to Sirius' story and that he has not acted like an innocent man.

"_But you believe us,"_ Harry states in urgency.

Dumbledore explains that he does not have the authority or power to overrule Fudge or to make other people see the truth.

"What we need," he says. "Is more _time."_

"But-" Hermione begins, and then her eyes go wide. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," Dumbledore states, speaking low and clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the west tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, the three of you: _you must not be seen_. Ms. Granger, you know the law- you know what is at stake…You-must-not-be-seen."

Dumbledore turns on his heel and looks back as he reaches the door. "I am going to lock you in. It is five minutes to midnight. Three turns should do it. Good luck."

He leaves and Harry and I look to where he had just left from, Harry in confusion, and me in sudden understanding.

I pull Harry over to Hermione who throws the chain to her necklace around both of our necks. As a charm, it held an hourglass which Hermione turned three times over. The room around us dissolved and I had the sensation of falling backwards. As I feel solid ground beneath me, I look around, seeing that we're in a very deserted entrance hall.

Hermione pushes us into a broom closet and Harry begins to question what had happened. "We've gone back three hours in time," Hermione states.

Hermione shushes any further question from Harry and places her ear against the door telling us that we're currently under the invisibility cloak going down to Hagrid's. "We've gone down the front steps…" she states and sits on a bucket.

"Where did you _get_ that hour glass thing?"

Hermione explains about the time-turner and how McGonagall got it for her so she could take as many classes as she had been taking.

"But I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do!" Hermione exclaims. "Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

"Buckbeak," I reply and Harry and Hermione jump at my voice. I've been silent since Snape showed up at the pond.

"How does saving Buckbeak help?" Harry asks me in confusion.

"He flies," I reply, looking down. "Dumbledore gave us the window."

Hermione looks terrified when she understands what I already have. "If we manage that without being seen, it will be a miracle."

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" Harry asks, pressing his ear up against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there…"

Harry pushes to door open so we can see the deserted entrance hall. As quickly as the three of us can, we run for the door and down the steps. Hermione picks the path, choosing one behind the greenhouse so no one can see us if they're looking through the windows. We stick to the edge of the forest as we sprint towards Hagrid's. Hearing a knock on his front door, we pause, hiding behind trees. We can hear Harry's voice as Hagrid lets us in from under the invisibility cloak.

"We need to get nearer to Buckbeak," Hermione states and we creep to the pumpkin patch where Buckbeak was tethered to.

"Now?" Harry asks.

"The committee needs to see him first," I reply. "If not, they'll think Hagrid let him free."

I turn around, leaning on a tree and staring into the forest, not believing what I was currently doing…what happened tonight. Harry asks about running into Hagrid's and grabbing Scabbers now, but Hermione explains that wizards who have meddled with time have accidentally killed either their present or future self.

I turn back around as Hagrid pushes our past selves out his back door. After we leave, there is a knock at the front door of Hagrid's cabin and Hagrid lets Dumbledore, Fudge, the old man and Macnair.

Macnair's face appears in Hagrid's window, looking for Buckbeak. When his face disappears, it's time for us to get Buckbeak, having very little time to do so.

"I'll do it," I state, and before either Harry of Hermione have time to argue, I run out into the pumpkin patch. Being careful not to blink, I stare into Buckbeak's eyes and bow my head. When Buckbeak bows in return, I untie his rope and throw all my weight into it, but Buckbeak refuses to move, looking towards Hagrid's hut. "If you don't come with me," I state, "You're going to be without a head."

The creature finally listens to me, and with one final noise towards Hagrid, as I hear Dumbledore apparently stalling in the hut, Buckbeak comes with me as I pull him into the forest, out of sight of the pumpkin patch.

The back door to Hagrid's hut opens and there is a moment of silence before Macnair shouts about having just seen Buckbeak there and that someone untied him.

With amusement in his voice, Dumbledore tells Macnair to search the skies for Buckbeak if he wishes to, as surely if he escaped he'd not be on foot. Macnair throws his axe against the fence in anger, and the party goes back inside Hagrid's who was sobbing about how clever Buckbeak was to have escaped.

I hand Buckbeak to Hermione, who tentatively takes him. Harry states that we need to be able to see the Whomping Willow to see what is going on, so following the edge of the forest, we make our war there, stopping when we see Ron chasing Scabbers and Sirius coming into view.

A few moments after we entered the tunnel in the roots of the tree, Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge and the old committee member made their way back to the castle from Hogwarts, with Hagrid following them shortly after and moments after that, Remus prodded the knot in the tree with a stick and followed after us. About two minutes later Snape came to the tree, grabbing Harry's dropped cloak and entering the tunnel as well.

"So that's it," Hermione states, tying Buckbeak to a tree. "We're all down there, now we just have to wait."

I sit down on a tree stump a few feet away from where she and Harry decide to sit, not feeling too much like conversation. I listen, however, as they begin to talk about what drove the dementors away.

"I think it was my dad," Harry states.

Hermione pauses for a moment before stating that Harry's dad was dead. Harry says that it looked like his father from the pictures he had seen. Prongs…the patronus was a stag…that must have been James' animal form…I smile when realization hits me. Harry had seen himself from across the pond. In what we're doing now, he obviously helps me out in the past.

We sit in silence for the rest of the time, and over an hour later, we finally emerge from the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. As Remus begins to transform, Harry realizes that as a werewolf he runs into the forest, directly into where we were currently standing.

Quickly, we run to Hagrid's, as it was deserted now and watch from his windows after shutting Fang up.

"I think I better go outside again, you know," Harry says. "I can't see what's going on- we won't know when it's time-"

Hermione looks at him suspiciously but I cut in. "Go, Harry."

When Harry leaves, Hermione looks at me quickly. "He saw himself," I state, and she looks at me in confusion. "From across the lake, Harry saw himself- not his father. He needs to be there to help drive the dementors away- it was meant to be that way."

Hermione doesn't respond, and turns back to the window, watching towards the lake. When Harry's patronus drives the dementors away, Hermione and I sprint from Hagrid's house, Hermione pulling Buckbeak from behind her. After Harry explains what happened to Hermione, we watch as Snape sends the stretchers to the castle with me by his side.

Just as we were arguing whether or not Sirius was in Flitwick's office yet, Macnair comes out of the castle on his way to get the dementors to perform their kiss on Sirius. The three of us quickly get on Buckbeak's back, who was large enough to have room for Sirius as well. Harry sits at the front, me at the back, and after Harry nudges Buckbeak with his feet, the animal flies straight into the air.

Counting the windows of the castle, Harry suddenly stops Buckbeak in the air. I reach out and sharply tap on the glass of the thirteenth window after spotting Sirius there. Sirius' jaw drops as he looks out the window and Hermione yells at him to stand back as she unlocks the window. Harry hurries Sirius out the window, telling him that the dementors are coming. He gets on behind myself and I intake my breath sharply as I feel him behind me.

Harry directs Buckbeak up to the tower and Me, Harry and Hermione slide off Buckbeak quickly, trying to get Sirius to leave before it's noticed that he's gone.

"Sirius, you better go quick," Harry says, panting.

Sirius looks at us and asks about Ron. Harry tells him that he'll be fine and once more tries to usher Sirius away. He still stares down at us. "How can I ever thank-"

"GO!" Harry and Hermione yell.

Sirius turns Buckbeak to facing the sky and looks back to us. "You truly are your father's son, Harry," he states and turns to me. "I love you, Adara," he says softly. "And I'm sorry."

I can only nod at him in response, feeling my throat tighten with the threat of tears. Sirius digs his heels into Buckbeak and they rise into the sky, getting smaller and smaller. As a cloud drifts across the moon, we can no longer see them, and hurriedly head back to the hospital, seeing as we only have ten minutes to get back.

We hurry through the corridors towards the hospital and stop abruptly as we hear Fudge and Snape talking at the bottom of the staircase we had just run down. We continue on our way when they are out of sight, running in the opposite direction, down another staircase and another corridor, stopping once more when we run into Peeves who was bouncing down the hall, laughing his head off.

"Oh, he's horrible," Hermione says, pressing her ear to the door that we were currently hiding on the other side of. "I bet he's all excited that the dementors are going to finish Sirius off." She checks her watch and her eyes widen, "Three minutes!"

When Peeves leaves, we exit the room and break into a run again, reaching the door to the hospital just as Dumbledore was backing out of it. He closes the door and locks it as we run forward towards him. He looks at us, a large grin on his face, "Well?"

"We did it!" Harry says, breathlessly. "Sirius is gone, on Buckbeak…"

Dumbledore beams at us and when he hears the past us leave the room, he lets us enter, locking the door behind us. We quickly get back into our beds, me sitting once more with my knees hugged to my chest. Pomfrey comes back in once she hears Dumbledore leave, watching to make sure that we eat some chocolate as the three of us wait to hear of Sirius being discovered missing.

We didn't have to wait very long before the angry voice of Snape made its way towards the hospital.

"THIS- HAS- SOMETHING- TO- DO- WITH- POTTER!"

The hospital door slams opens and Snape enters with Fudge behind him and Dumbledore behind Fudge. "Severus- be reasonable- Harry has been locked up-"

Snape strides in, yelling at Harry to tell him what had happened as both Pomfrey and Fudge state that we had been locked in and couldn't have gone anywhere.

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape cries, pointing at me, Harry and Hermione.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barks. "You're talking nonsense!"

Dumbledore reprimands Snape for his attitude and Snape storms out of the hospital ward quickly, with Fudge insisting that he was unbalanced. Fudge then agrees to remove the dementors from the school after they had tried to perform their kiss on Harry.

As Dumbledore and Fudge leave, Ron wakes up, asking questions about what had happened. Harry and Hermione answer them as I lay down in my bed on my stomach, throwing my pillow over my head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And--Review!**


	21. A Regretful Goodbye

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thanks are in order to; **_Dark-n-Twisty, Mel Woods, David D. Diggory, Allamonalla, L.A.H.H., Lily Lipsky, Morgomir, lovesick.melody_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pomfrey allows us all to leave the hospital at noon the next morning. The castle is quite deserted as it was beautiful out and Dumbledore had permitted another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Hermione or Ron felt like going so the four of us headed outside on the grounds towards the pond.

I hadn't spoken to anyone since helping my father escape, and I really didn't feel like otherwise, so I sit a bit away from them and watch curiously as Hagrid walks over to us, telling of Buckbeak's escape.

"I was worried this mornin', mind…thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"

"What?" Harry says quickly, and I look up at Hagrid as well.

"Er- Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin' that he's a werewolf…thought everyone'd know by now…He's packin' now, o' course…resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin' again."

Harry and I both scramble to our feet. "I'm going to see him," Harry states, saying that he'll meet Ron and Hermione back where they were."

When Harry and I get to Remus' office, his door is open, most of his possessions already packed. He was bending over something on his desk until Harry knocked.

"I saw you coming,' he says smiling, pointing down at the Marauder's map. Besides the map on his desk, I see my own magical case and frown, realizing why Remus must have it. I meet his eyes and turn so I'm not facing him as he and Harry talk about why he had resigned. As they talk, Remus continues to empty the draws of his desk.

Harry pleads with Remus not to go, but Remus states that he must, and gives Harry the map and his cloak back, stating that he's no longer his teacher and that Harry's father would have wanted him to have them.

Dumbledore knocks at the door and whispers something to Remus. He then asks Harry to wait outside the door so he and Remus can talk to me.

"Sure," Harry replies. "But she hasn't said a word since yesterday."

I turn around in time to see Dumbledore smile as he ushers Harry outside the door and closes it behind him.

"Taylor-" Remus starts, but I cut him off.

"No," I state. "I get it. You weren't even going to tell me that you were leaving. Hoping for an easy goodbye," I say, gesturing towards my case on his desk. "So- dropping me off at another orphanage? Were you planning on telling me?"

"It's not like that," Remus says sadly.

"Explain to me how it isn't." I reply, coldly.

"I can't care for you right now," He replies, not being able to meet my eyes. "You saw what happened last night. I could have killed any of you…your own worse fear is me."

"My worse fear is the werewolf," I state. "Not you…everyone else who cares for you can see it, why can't you?"

He doesn't reply and Dumbledore walks over to me. "You won't be sent to an orphanage, Taylor. Professor Snape has asked to take you for the summer break."

I scoff at him. "Yeah, like Snape _asked_ to take me after what happened."

"He did," Remus states. "He realized that outing me as a werewolf hurt you as well."

"Well at least someone cares about me," I reply.

Remus closes his eyes tightly, looking as if he's in pain. "You know I love you, Taylor. I just can't care for someone right now. As it is I'll have no income."

"That's a bullshit reason, and you know it. I have my own money and I have lived with you for seven years." I wait to continue until he looks up at me. "You're just abandoning me once more."

"Everything happened so quickly. I wasn't ready for a two year-old. You reminded me of what I had just lost. If I had known for just one second what was going to happened to you there, you have to believe that I would have gotten you out sooner…I thought it was the best decision."

"And what makes you think this is?"

Remus sighs. "Severus cares for you, and I think he's the best person to watch out for you right now."

"And what about what I think?"

Remus doesn't reply and Dumbledore tells him that his carriage is waiting for him.

"Thank you, Headmaster," he states, picking up his briefcase and the tank that his Gridylow had been in. He looks over at me awkwardly. "I'll see you soon," he says, urgently. "I promise."

He then walks over to Dumbledore, shaking his hand as Dumbledore somberly says goodbye to him. He opens the door to his office and says a quick goodbye to Harry, giving off the impression that he wants to get out of here as soon as possible. Part of me wants to run after him, but right now, I'm too upset to do anything besides stand where I am as Harry walks back into the room, looking at me carefully.

"Why so miserable looking, Harry?" Dumbledore asks as Harry sits down in an empty chair. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

"It didn't make any difference," Harry says bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."

"Didn't make any difference?" Dumbledore says quietly. "It made all the difference in the world, Harry. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."

I begin to walk towards the door but Dumbledore stops me. "Taylor, you need to learn to take comfort from your friends. It's obvious to see that they're worried about you."

I turn back, walking over to the desk where my magical case was. The case had been a gift from my grandmother and had enough space in it to carry enough to fill an entire house if wanted. Picking the case up, I look at both Dumbledore and Harry before walking out of the room without a word to either of them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the end of term approached, almost everyone in the castle was telling how they thought that my father had escaped. Only me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore actually knew the story seeing as Remus was now gone. Draco was furious at the escape of Buckbeak, thinking that Hagrid outsmarted him and his father.

"Planning on talking at all before the feast tomorrow?"

I look up from where I was sitting against the Beech tree by the pond to see Fred and George approaching.

"I talk," I reply, watching as the giant squid emerges.

"Not so much," Fred says, sitting across from me. "I consider you one of my best friends, Tay…I miss you."

George sits down beside me against the tree and clasps his hand in my own. "What happened?"

I look down at our hands before starting to talk, relaying how Harry, Hermione and I snuck off to Hagrid's, how Sirius had dragged Ron into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, how Remus and Snape joined, the conversation which took place in the shrieking shack and then the events that followed, including helping Sirius escape and Remus leaving.

"Wow," Fred says when I've finished talking.

"But you're father's innocent," George exclaims. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Probably," I reply with a shrug. "But it's not as if it changes much. Everyone still believes he's guilty."

"But you know he's not."

"He told me…when he thought he'd be free from running…that he wanted a chance to be my father…"

"That's great," Fred replies with a smile.

"I told him I already had one."

"Ouch," George states after a moment in silence.

"He still told me later that he loved me." I say slowly, shaking my head.

"So what are you doing without Lupin?" Fred asks softly.

I look towards the castle and then back at Fred. "Dumbledore's made sure I'll be fine."

He nods at me and then leans over, kissing me on the cheek. "I'd love to stay longer and talk right now, but I managed a last day detention with Snape. He's certainly been in a right mood as of late."

"I'll see you later…and tomorrow," I reply and he smiles, standing up and walking towards the castle.

"Speaking of Snape," George states, smiling from beside me. "What are your plans for the end of term prank you owe the Gryffindors?"

"I've got it covered," I reply.

We sit, looking towards the lake for several minutes before I speak. "George, I want to talk to you about something."

"Of course, Tay," he says, squeezing my hand.

I breathe in deeply before continuing talking. "These past few days have got me thinking…about what could have happened…things I could have said and never did…actions I could have taken…"

"What is it?" He asks me.

"I want…I want to give Oli a proper goodbye…"

George opens his mouth a few times as if to speak, but doesn't. "I don't expect you to understand," I state, looking him in the eyes. "But I want you to know, that what I said about next year still holds, Georgie…if you'd want it to."

He smiles at me. "Of course I'd still want it to. And as of right now, we're just friends…so whatever you have planned for Oliver is your own business. Seriously…_please,_ keep it that way."

For the first time in a good while, I find myself laughing

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Click the button,**

**Make and author happy.**


	22. We're Here!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

6

**LAST CHAPTER!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As everyone is packing up their belongings before the final feast, which is set for about an hour from now, I make my way down to the Quidditch pitch, knowing that I'll find Oliver there.

Not finding him in the pitch, I make my way to the locker room, pausing outside the captain's office.

Oliver has taken his belongings down from the walls of the Gryffindor captain's office, leaving a box on the desk, and the walls bare. He's sitting in the chair behind the desk, dressed in muggle clothing, holding up his Quidditch robes in front of him to where they say 'Wood'.

"Oli?" I say, and he jumps in his seat.

"Tay," he says, pushing the chair from the desk so he can face me. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I reply, smiling sadly down at him. "I'm gonna miss you."

He looks down at his hands. "I'll be around…I'm only graduating. We'll keep in touch." Looking back up at me, I can tell that he's only putting on a brave front. He looks around the now empty office and sighs. "Some of the best moments of my life have been in here," he states.

"How about one more?"

He looks to me in confusion as I walk towards him, straddling him on the chair. "What are you doing, Tay?" he asks quickly and nervously.

I lean in, kissing him, as my hands go to his belt. "You," I reply and he quickly grabs my wrists.

"Tay- are you-…I mean…with everything-"

"I want this Oli," I state, and almost instantly, his hands are around my waist and his lips are on my own.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I smile to Oliver as we enter the somewhat empty Great Hall, having needed to get there early to be able to prank Snape. I head to the end of the table where I usually sit and Oliver takes a seat on the opposite side of the table, towards the middle.

Both Fred and George enter in a few moments, sitting directly across from me. "Need any help?" Fred asks and I shake my head at him just as Snape enters the Hall, quickly striding past us towards the head table. I take my wand out and aim a total of four charms quickly at his back, and he doesn't pause in the slightest until he sits down at the head table, completely unfazed.

"What'd you do?" George asks, frowning up at Snape, to where he looks perfectly normal.

"Wait about fifteen minutes," I reply with a smile.

It takes a while before the Hall fills up, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione taking the remaining seats around me, Fred and George. Most of Gryffindor House is looking up at Snape for any difference in him and I smile as Dumbledore stands up to give the end of the year speech.

When the Hall quiets, he begins to talk, congratulating us on another school year completed. Just as he waves his wand to changes the House banners to Gryffindor, as we won the House cup for the third year in a row, there are spurts of laughter coming from each of the House tables, looking up at the staff.

Snape's hair has turned a vibrant red and gold, along with his robes. Written clearly in green, across his forehead, are the words 'Slytherin sucks,' (and if he were to turn around, the Hall would also see the words 'Gryffindor rules.').

Finally noticing that some of the students were pointing at him, Snape catches a glimpse of himself in his empty plate and quickly stands up, looking outraged. The noise in the Hall almost immediately stops as Dumbledore holds out his hand, however, a smile is visible behind his beard.

"Now- using magic on a professor is not permitted, and although a great show of house spirit, I would like the guilty person or persons to please reveal themselves." Most of the teachers are looking at Fred and George, including Snape.

The Gryffindor House all avoids looking at me, staring deadpan in front of them, and I can't help but smile at their determination to not get me in trouble. However, their hatred of Snape is definitely greater than their dislike of me.

Not wishing to get anyone in trouble (mostly Fred and George), I push myself up so that I am standing on my seat. The other three houses, and the staff table, look at me in astonishment, believing that I would be the last person to make a fool of Snape.

"Miss Black," Dumbledore states in amusement. "How interesting…may I ask what the motivation was to attack poor Professor Snape?"

Most of the hall laughs at this, but I keep a straight face, looking at the anger that Snape's face currently held. "Well sir," I state as innocently as I could muster. "I lost a chess game in front of my house to Professor Lupin. The stakes were, if I lost, I had to prank _poor_ Professor Snape…I just couldn't let my house down."

Snape now looks livid, and with a quick movement of my wand, I have him back to normal.

Dumbledore then tells the Hall that 'that's all set' and with a grin tells us all to eat. Snape sits himself slowly back down in his seat, sending me death glares.

"I think you're dead," George says, chancing a glance in Snape's direction.

"You're telling me," I reply grimly. "He's my guardian for the summer."

All at once, six pairs of eyes are looking at me in disbelief.

"That's a horrible joke, right?" Ginny asks me quickly.

I shake my head, looking up at the head table to where Snape sat, now in conversation with Flitwick. "Nope, I'll be spending the summer with Snape."

"I thought you lived with Professor Lupin," Hermione says quietly.

"I did," I reply, stabbing at my food with my fork. No one asks any more questions for the rest of dinner and when the feast is over, I walk back to the common room with everyone as they get their luggage to leave.

"You can visit, you know. Mum wouldn't mind," George says with a smile. "And the Quidditch World Cup is near this summer. Dad can usually get tickets."

"Owl me," I say in reply as he and Fred make it towards the portrait hole. "I'll need some form of entertainment."

"We promise," Fred replies, kissing me on the forehead and leaving the common room. George does the same as Fred and gives me a small wave as he leaves.

Alicia, Angelina and Katie Bell give me hugs as they leave and I walk over to Hermione, Harry and Ron who were waiting to say goodbye to me. "Don't worry," I say to Harry as he pulls me into a hug. "I'll be fine."

He shakes his head at me, and to my surprise, Ron hugs me as well. When I pull away from him, he shakes his head and I can see that he's blushing in embarrassment. "I'll see you sometime this summer," Hermione says pulling out of our hug. I wave goodbye to them as they leave the common room.

"Hey."

I turn around to see Oliver waiting at the bottom of the boy's stairs, luggage beside him.

"You're going to miss a carriage," I state and he smiles at me.

"I'll risk it."

I run over to him and engulf him in a large hug. We don't let go of each other until McGonagall clears her throat from the portrait hole, telling Oliver that he'd better hurry down to the grounds. He gives me a long lasting kiss on the lips before picking up his trunk, and with one last look around the common room, he hurries to the carriages.

I sigh and sit down at the table, which was in front of me, and to my confusion, McGonagall takes the seat across from me.

"The Headmaster told me what happened. About how your father is innocent."

I don't reply and she continues. "You should be happier, Taylor. You've helped save him from a terrible fate."

"It doesn't change much," I reply, looking towards the window. "He still has to run. Pettigrew got away so there's no proof of his innocence. And _Remus_-"

"Remus is scared of hurting you."

"Well he already has," I reply as there's a tap on the window. I stand up to let Onyx inside and see that she's carrying two separate letters; from the handwriting, one from Remus and one from my father.

I bring Onyx and the letters back over to the table and McGonagall stands, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Severus asked for you to be in the entrance hall at six."

I nod at her and she leaves me alone. I open my father's letter and place Remus' inside my robes.

_Adara,_

_I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of intercepting your owl (from Moony, by the looks of it.) I'm not sure when I will get another chance to write, so I thought that I would send a letter out now._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding, but in case of interception, I won't say where. I am planning on allowing some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so the security on the castle will be lifted._

_I cannot describe in words how much of a pleasure it was for me to have been able to see the beautiful young woman that you have grown to be. I only wish I could have been with you all those years in between you as an infant and now._

_If you ever need me, do not hesitate to send word._

_I will write again as soon as I am able,_

_Sirius_

I run my hand over where he had signed the note, frowning. He had obviously taken what I had said about already having a father to heart. Nothing like having a man I don't know make me feel like shit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

At quarter of six, I grab my trunk and case, along with Onyx, and make my way to the entrance hall, sitting down on the bottom stair of the marble staircase as I wait for Snape.

"I was hoping I'd get to say goodbye to you," Dumbledore's voice sounds from the right of me.

I turn slowly and Dumbledore smiles at me. "Remus had sent me a note. He seems to think that you might burn any letter sent by him to you. He has asked me, to ask you, not to do so."

I shrug and he places his hand on my shoulder. "Do not hate him, Adara."

"I wish people would stop calling me that," I reply as Snape walks towards the two of us, saying a quick goodbye to Dumbledore and gesturing me to follow him. There is a carriage waiting for us to transport us outside of Hogwarts grounds so Snape can apparate us to his house.

Getting out and waiting for Snape to get his own things out of the carriage, I walk in front of it to pet the Threshal, which nuzzles my hand.

"You ready?" Snape asks, looking at me in curiosity over my reaction with the Threshal.

I shrug in response and he grabs hold of my arm. Almost instantly, I feel the pull that comes with apparation. When my feet are firmly on the ground once more, Snape speaks.

"We're here."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And here we are,**

**Another story finished.**

**The sequel will start to be up as soon as I can get the two chapters I've written Beta'ed.**

**It will be called 'Summer at Snape's' and it will be all my creation! (finally)**

**And then year four!**

**Thanks for all those who have stuck with me,**

**And PLEASE continue!!**

**Ringo.**

**(My AIM is RingosGarden or MyDesolationRow by the by)**


End file.
